


Tension

by Peterhan1400



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adorable, BL, Basketball, College AU, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hate to Love, Jisung hate Hyunjin, Kind Female Character, M/M, Nine or None, Romance, Shounen ai, Swimming, anger management issue, best friends to rival, changlix is dating, rival - Freeform, rival hyunsung, rival to lover, romcom, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids han, stray kids hyunjin, univeristy, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 61,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterhan1400/pseuds/Peterhan1400
Summary: "let's not fall in love with the same person" well, promise are meant to be broken. When the MVP of Seoul Sport University Basketball team, Han Jisung fell in love with his new team manager and so did the so ever popular gold medalist swimmer, Hwang Hyunjin and shit went down. A normal rivalry wouldn't be so bad but it wouldn't just be a rivalry when the both of them are best friends."I like her first""I like you first"They could only learn that a sudden change of heart isn't good for them.orJisung and Hyunjin who are bestfriends fell in love with the same person and shit goes down
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a stray kids edit of my favorite skz edit channel on youtube called skzshii and i already got her permission
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDa9vnfs9Y8

-splash

Sound of water erupted the swimming pool. Despite it being the swim team off day, a very hard working man still came to the swimming pool. 'Only hard work could bring you to the top' was the swim team leader favorite quote but even he wasn't that hard working to come every single day to the pool.

There was only one person who will ever come to the pool even on day off and that was no other than the swim team's ace, the gold medalist - Hwang Hyunjin.

"There's a shark in the pool!" When someone yelled at the top of his lung, Hyunjin lost his focus and almost drowned himself in the pool only to remember the pool wasn't that deep to drown him. He stood up, the pool water barely above his stomach. His pretty mouth let out such a vulgar word "Fuck, Jisung!"

Another man laughed, holding his stomach as he pointed at Hyunjin. "I can't believe you fall for that every single time" Hyunjin rolled his eyes, taking off his swimming goggles and swimming cap. "I didn't. You just surprised me. Why did you come here?"

Jisung shows him a big grin before he jumped into the pool. Hyunjin who was already used to his best friend's weird action readily caught him in his hand, holding the other's waist as their faces were centimeters away. He wrapped his arms around Hyunjin's neck and legs around Hyunjin's waist. "You can't believe what just happened!"

Hyunjin hummed. It was true, Jisung always come with weird news. "Well, what just happened?" Hyunjin walked towards the end of the pool and easily lifted his body and Jisung's out of the pool. Working out at the gym really paid off. "My team leader and coach let me play in the game today" Jisung said, resting his chin on Hyunjin's shoulder and was still clinging onto his body.

"Huh? I thought you were banned for a month after you punched that guy from YG university" Jisung tapped Hyunjin's shoulder, asking him to put him down.

When he was on the ground again, he smiled cheekily. "I begged Woojin hyung" Hyunjin scoffed. "More like you annoyed him, didn't you?"

"I sure did!" Jisung said, giving Hyunjin a thumbs up before receiving a slap on the head. "Being annoying is nothing to be proud of"

"Did you bring extra clothes?" Jisung shook his head, staring at Hyunjin with hopeful eyes that he brought extra clothes for Jisung as well but to his dismay, Hyunjin didn't. "Lend me your clothes!" Jisung clung himself to Hyunjin's arms, swinging it back and forth.

"Why should I?"

"Well, you can just walk out with your swimsuit! It wouldn't be weird but look at me! I'm wearing my jersey and I'm soaked!", Jisung tried to reason with Hyunjin but Hyunjin wasn't having it until Jisung showed him his big puppy eyes. "Please!!!" Jisung blinked his eyes few times and Hyunjin sighed, dragging Jisung to then changing room before grabbing his clothes. He shoved them into Jisung's hands and flicked his foreheads. "Return it after you wash it!"

"It's not like I never return it unwashed"

Hyunjin laughed, "worst, you once never return my shirt at all"

Jisung shrugged. "That hoodie is so comfortable. I'm not giving it back to you yet" Jisung cheerfully said before he ran to the toilet to change, an action Hyunjin never understood because he could just change in front of Hyunjin in the changing room. They were both males after all.

*  
When the both of them finally made it out of the swimming pool, Jisung quickly dragged Hyunjin to his car. "Let's go to your dorm and get you changed" He said, sitting on the driver seat before starting the engine.

He was focused on the rode that he didn't notice Hyunjin staring at him. _How_ _can_ _someone_ _be_ _so_ _shameless_ _?_ He thought, sighing before looking away. Staring that long, might as well be a creep. 

"I can drop you off here, right? I need to go. Woojin hyung said he has something to announce" Hyunjin walked out from the car lazily before walking to Jisung's side of door. He placed his hand at the top of the car and asked Jisung to roll down the window. "What?"

"Make sure to wash my shirt" Jisung clicked his tongue and lifted the corner of his lips in annoyance. "Just that? I get it"

Before Jisung could roll up his window, Hyunjin quickly held it, stopping Jisung. He cleared his throat by coughing. "Congratulation for being back to the team" then he quickly walked away, stumbling over a stone even before he went into his dorm.

"What the hell...?" Jisung mumbled, closing the window and driving back to the basketball court where hopefully Woojin had a good news instead of kicking him off the team and making him one of the bench warmers.

It was as if Woojin knew what was going on inside Jisung's head when he got a text from Woojin. 'You're late. The manager is here'

He lifted an eyebrow. " manager?" From what he knew, the never had a manager. It was always the couch who managed them. 'Not the coach?' He texted back once he arrived outside the court. There wasn't any reply and he had to get his own answer as he joghee into the court.

As usual, he saw his groups of friends crowding the bench but this time, there was someone he didn't recognize sitting on it.

His breath hitched, eyes widened before clutching his heart. "What the fuck?" He asked himself when he felt heat rushing into his cheeks, Woojin making eye contact with him.

"Squirrel, what are you doing there?! Hurry up!" Jisung almost fell onto the floor if not for the sudden shout from Woojin. He nodded his head and ran towards them only to trip over a ball, falling on the ground, face first.

The whole court was erupted with silence before he heard hasty footstep and when he looked up he saw an offered hand which belonged to a cute girl with short hair. She had a frown on her face, a concerned expression as she asked "are you fine?"

"I'm...yes?! How about you? Are you fine? Thanks ?" He messed up his words, standing up clumsily and almost falling again. He blinked his eyes a few times, his cheeks decorated with rosy shade. "You're funny" the girl laughed, hand covering her mouth as she did.

Jisung cursed in his head. _Shit_ _,_ _she's_ _cute_ _._

"Hi, I'm Lee Na-eun"

"Hi, I think I just fall for you"


	2. 2

When everyone was seated once again at the bench, Jisung was only able to sit in silence. His other teammates were talking to Na-Eun, asking her questions in order to get to know her better but Jisung couldn't do anything. He was tongue tied for the first time ever. Usually, it would be him who will be very excited about newcomers. Take Seungmin and Jeongin when they first joined, he wouldn't stop pestering them everyday for practice.

However, he had just made a total fool of himself. _What_ _'_ _hi_ _,_ _I_ _think_ _I_ _just_ _fall_ _for_ _you'_ _?_ He thought, hitting his head for being such a clutz. He lifted his head when he heard a soft chuckle. He blinked his eyes in confusion when Na-Eun chuckled at him. She tilted her head, hair falling off her shoulder and Jisung's eyes slowly following her subtle movement. "Jisung must be a quiet person" She said, smiling and her eyes turning into a crescent while a dimple appeared on her cheeks.

Jisung rubbed his nape and nodded slowly when his friend cut him off.

"Jisung? Quiet? Not in another million years" He looked up and glared at Jeongin who quickly hid behind Seungmin. "I'm not usually quiet. I'm just tired" He lied.

Felix scoffed. "Right, tired. You must be with Hyunjin again"

Na-Eun who was new to this entire situation just looked at them talking in confusion until they realized she was a newcomer. " ah, Hyunjin is Jisung's best friend. He's a swimmer. So, Jisung is always with him at the pool"

"Like the saying 'wherever Hyunjin is, Jisung will be there and wherever Jisung is, Hyunjin will be there" Felix cheekily said, swinging his hand and popping out a thumbs up.

Jisung took off his shoes and threw it at Felix. "There's no such saying, you idiot"

Na-Eun laughed again and Jisung could feel his heart thumping crazily. He didn't believe in love at fist sight but it happened.

Felix pouted, picking up Jisung's shoes and throwing it into the balls basket. Jisung stood up and chased after Felix who readily ran away while laughing but he stopped midway when he remembered Na-Eun's presence.

He sat down after taking his shoes like an obedient child before asking, "Is that a camera?" She looked down at the camera hanging around her neck and nodded, pointing at it. "I'm a photography major after all"

Jisung hummed, "no wonder."

She tilted her head in confusion again before Jisung continued. "No wonder I can picture us together" Before Na-Eun could give him a reply, he felt a strong grip on his shoulder and hesitantly looked up.

His coach was smiling threateningly, holding his shoulder with so much force. "Shouldn't you guys practice for the game tomorrow?"

Jisung didn't know what was wrong with coach Lee today but he gladly nodded. A practice? He would never skip. Not when he was given a chance to redeem what he did to that Yedam kid at YG.

As he walked to to the middlenof the court, Felix tapped his shoulder. He shrugged him off harshly, sending a glare at him. "What?"

"Why did you do that?"

A frown distorted on Jisung's face. "Do what?"

"Flirt with the coach's niece? Duh?" Felix said with widened eyes to emphasized what he just did. Jisung froze. "She's that crazy coach's niece? Where...they don't look alike at all"

"What are you two idiots doing chatting idly there?! Get in your position!" Jisung nodded and ran towards his position.

When the practice started, Jisung easily stole the ball from his opponent and shoot a goal. He stuck his tongue out at Felix before turning around and pushing his hair back while staring at Na-Eun who just clapped at his victory before a ball flew towards his head.

"Who-" he was about to yell when he saw Woojin's annoyed face. "If you're done flirting, get into position"

He bowed and immediately went back into the game.

The game ended with 4 points behind and Jisung's practice team won. He smiled cheekily and hugged Felix. "Who's the loser now?" Felix groaned and pushed the shooting guard before throwing a towel on his face.

"What about you go and flirt with Na-Eun instead" Jisung rubbed his nose and nodded. "I will but I'm sweaty now. I will go take a shower first" Jisung said, running out from the court after waving at Na-Eun who shyly waved back at him.

*  
After Jisung dropped Hyunjin off, the taller had been lying on the couch for a long time, watching the sport channel. If there wasn't any game that picked his interest, he would play an old relay on his CD player.

He would observe his form when he swam or how his teammates swam. He was a total geek when it come to swimming. He wasn't interested in swimming until he was in middle school when Jisung started playing basketball. He figured running around and getting sweaty was not his thing. He could have easily joined the basketball team but he chose to do something more refreshing. So, he thought _why_ _not_ _swimming_ _?_

Oh, how glad he was to have chosen this sport.

Despite not doing the same sport, him and Jisung had always supported each other.

He was so focused on the TV that he didn't notice his door being unlocked and a sweaty basketball player had entered his room.

"Uff" He said when he Jisung threw himself on Hyunjin. The shorter snuggled closer to him, hiding his face on Hyunjin's shoulder as he breathed in Hyunjin's lavender like scent. "Get off me! You're sweaty!"

"I don't want to" Jisung laughed, snuggling closer to Hyunjin which left Hyunjin with no choice but to give himself in. "Can I borrow your shower?"

"Have you even ever ask me?" Jisung shook his head. What belonged to Hyunjin easily belonged to him too. He finally got off Hyunjin and ran into the bathroom, singing as he shower.

"I'm done! You can go shower now!" Jisung yelled from the bedroom and walked out to see Hyunjin plugging in and off the TV's cable. "What are you doing?"

"The TV won't work" Jisung went beside the TV and stared at Hyunjin with a blank look. "What are you trying to do?" He asked suspiciously when Jisung suddenly raised his hand to the air, Hyunjin's eyes widened as he tried to reach Jisung's hand but was too late when Jisung dropped his hand and slapped the TV.

"Do you think this is some old TV?! What if you brok-" Hyunjin almost immediately shut up when the black screen disappeared, replaced with the previous swim relay.

"You were saying?" Jisung asked, holding his arm in victory.

Hyunjin shook his head and went into his room to take a shower. "Hey, I can stay over tonight, right?!"

"Like I said, have you even ever ask me?"


	3. 3

"So, what do you want to tell me about?" Hyunjin asked when the both of them settled on the sofa, both covered with soft blanket as Hyunjin let the movie playing on the TV lowered to a decent volume.

"I think I saw an angel today" Hyunjin snorted. Angel? Last time he saw an angel when his teammate cover up him not coming to the practice and that angel was Felix. "What about Felix?"

"Not Felix! Our new manager! She's so cute and friendly. I think I'm in love" Jisung said with love struck eyes as he lifted his leg and sat cross legged on the sofa. "In love?" Jisung nodded his head eagerly.

"Isn't that too hasty of you, Ji?" Jisung snapped from his love struck look and straightened his back. "What are you trying to say?" There was a hint of anger in his voice.

"You had only known this girl for an hour or two, how is that love? You're being ridiculous" Jisung stood up from the sofa. "How am I being ridiculous?!"

"Don't get angry, Ji. I'm only worried about you. You can like her if you want to. Just make sure to take it slow" Jisung sat back on the sofa and hugged Hyunjin. "I know you would support me!" And inside, Jisung was glad he held his mouth. He could have hurted Hyunjin with his thought _you're_ _telling_ _me_ _I'm_ _being_ _hasty_ _while_ _you_ _can_ _date_ _as_ _many_ _girls_ _as_ _you_ _can_ _?_ _Talk_ _about_ _being_ _insincere_ _._

"We almost had a fight" Jisung mumbled, pulling a pillow into his chest. Hyunjin patted his head. "When was the last time we faught?"

Jisung tapped his chin and laughed. " I think...third year of middle school?" They taught a lot in the past. One would even wonder how they became best friends. "Yeah, the fight even almost turned into physical one" Hyunjin reminisced.

"What was it about?"

Hyunjin shrugged. They taught about a lot of things and most of it was just some silly fights like 'you should improve you stroke' or 'well, you should improve your shooting' and they both went for each other's throats.

"But we never really fight about girl, did we?" Jisung suddenly said.

"Well, if you fighting over my little sister about who's the better brother then I guess yes?" In the past, Jisung used to visit the Hwang resident a lot and Hyunjin's little sister was the most precious girl ever. Jisung still remember how she had one missing tooth but still manages to smile cutely. "Well, we won't ever fight for such a stupid thing"

"Same. I wouldn't risk amount friendship for that" Hyunjin said, holding Jisung's hand. Jisung slapped his hand away and scoffed. "How cheesy"

"What cheesy?" Hyunjin said , grinning as he pulled Jisung's chubby cheeks and poking them until Jisung felt annoyed. "Get off me...you're being annoying, Jinnie"

"I don't want to!" Hyunjin continued to tease, sitting on his knees as he leaned cloer to Jisung and started tickling him. Both boys laughing uncontrollably until Hyunjin tripped over the remote control and fell on the top of Jisung.

Both hissed in pain. "Look what did you! We both fell from the so-" Jisung stopped talking, his eyes instantly staring into Hyunjin's. He felt his heart started beating before he pushed Hyunjin off.

"That gave me a shock" Jisung laughed and so did Hyunjin but their laughter didn't subside the awkward tension between them.

"I'm going in to sleep!" Jisung yelled, picking up the blanket and running into the extra room.

"Since when does he sleep in the guest room?" Hyunjin wondered, confused as he pushed himself up and sat back on the sofa.

*

When morning came, Jisung was abruptly woken up by loud noises from the kitchen. "Since when does Hyunjin cook?" He groaned against the pillow before poking his head out. "Oh, shit. I have a game today" his head snapped to the clock and sighed in relief.

He has another two hour before the match start. It wasn't exactly a match. It was just a friendly game with a neighbour university although sometimes it wasn't really friendly because Jisung would end up getting involved in a fight again. All because of his strong rivalry spirit and also his anger management issue.

He plopped off the bed and slipped into a pair of house slipper before lazily dragging his feet to the kitchen. His nose itched when he smelled spicy fragrance and sneezed. _Who_ _in_ _the_ _world_ _cook_ _such_ _a_ _spicy_ _food_ _in_ _the_ _morning_ _?!_ He thought, pinching his nose to block the smell as he coughed.

Two head snapped towards his direction. One was wearing a devilish look on his face and one was wearing a worried face. "What in the world are you two doing here?" He asked his basketball teammate. "We're here to wake you up. Hyunjin left just now for practice"

"Seriously? Practice at 7 A.M?" He scratched the back of his head and sat at the kitchen's counter. "Here, we cook it for you" Jeongin said, taking the plate of rice cakes from Seungmin.

Without thinking much, Jisung shove a piece into his mouth and widened his eyes as he grabbed a glass of water "are you two trying to kill me?!" No wonder he smelled something spicy. This two devilish pair really put such a spicy seasoning into the rice cake soup!

"Mission accomplished! Jisung is now wide awake!" Jeongin clapped his hand and the worried looking Seungmin sighed in relief. "I thought he would faint" Seungmin said before clapping his hands.

"We will leave now. Please finish this...we work hard on it" Jeongin grinned before dragging Seungmin to the door. "And make sure to come to the court on the right time.... Woojin hyung said if you're late-" Jeongin popped out his thumb and sliced it in front of his neck with a senile smile. "I will kill you....is what he said" then he proceeded to exit the room with Seungmin.

Jisung rubbed his shoulder up and down, he didn't know whether to be scared of Woojin or Jeongin.


	4. 4

On his way to the swimming pool, Hyunjin got a phone call from one of his teammate who was also his best friend, Minho. That annoying guy whom had always managed to make his day miserable with his smart mouth. "Buy me a pack of marshmallow on your way, please"

An angry vein popped on Hyunjin's forehead. "Why should I?!" He angrily asked. This senior of his only knew how to ask for favours like this but never bothered to treat his juniors. "Because if not, I will tell Chan you're working too hard again..." Hyunjin reluctantly ended the call after saying a small 'yes'.

If this wasn't bullying, what was?! Lee Minho. Lee Minho. Lee Minho. Saying his name three time was equivalent to chanting the demon's name.

Hyunjin really didn't want to hear Chan's long lecture. He had rather poke his ears with nails than sit in the changing room while listening to his scold about taking care of oneself.

Actually Chan couldn't be one to talk since be always stay up late at night to make songs. Even if it was a hobby, wasn't he taking his hobby a bit too much?!

Hyunjin bit his lower lip and clenched his fist as he cycled to a convenience store. He will get Minho one day for doing this. He could be swimming right now but he was going to a store to buy a freaking pack of marshmallow!

But again, remembering Chan's scowl, he cycled with no complain and arrived at the store.

He walked inside and smiled at the cashier that wasn't foreign anymore. Hyunjin practically knew everyone around the campus because he was very social.

"Sweets...sweets...sweets" He mumbled as he walked from shelf to another until he saw one shelf at the further back where they arranged all the sweets at. The products in the convenience store kept changing places and sometimes there would even be some products which had the wrong price tag. Hyunjin couldn't blame the cashier because he was also a student. He always had this black circle under his eyes.

He marched towards the end of the shelf and found the marshmallow Minho deemed on the middle shelf. In front of the shelf was a girl tip toeing to get a pack of cookies at the top.

Hyunjin waited until the girl walk away but it took her longer to do so because she couldn't reach the cookies at all. He rubbed his temple, looking at his watch. He would be late if he didn't go now. His teammates would start entering the pool soon and he disant be able to practice alone. He just wanted some times alone before his teammates come.

With a heavy sigh, he stepped forward and grabbed the pack of cookies for the girl who flinched. She stepped back, hitting Hyunjin's chest. She looked up and hiccupped when she saw Hyunjin.

Hyunjin had an obvious angry look on his face but it went away when he saw her. Two big innocent eyes which frustratingly reminded him of Jisung. He didn't know it was possible for someone to posses the same look. "Can you move, please?" He asked gently, giving the pack into the girl's hand. The girl blinked at the realization she was staring and bowed at him. "Thank you so much!" She squeaked.

Hyunjin nodded, grabbing the marshmallow pack as the girl went to pay for her cookies.

Hyunjin walked to the counter as he watched the girl's back disappearing from his sight.

He quickly walked towards his bicycle and cycled to the pool while still cursing at Minho in his head.

When he arrived, Minho was sitting idly with the other members, chatting and eating some snacks. It didn't seem like he needed his marshmallows at all.

Hyunjin slapped the pack onto the table and smiled. "Don't seem like you need this, do you?"

"Ah! Hyunjin! You're here!" Minho welcomed, not one bit intimidated by Hyunjin's glare.

"Yeah, I'm suddenly not hungry because Changbin bought some chips for us!" Minho handed a pack to Hyunjin which the taller rejected. He walked into the changing room angrily.

"Stop teasing him, Minho" he heard Chan when he walked out from the changing room. He didn't pay any attention to them as he jumped into the pool and started swimming, freestyle. Then he calmed down. As expected, only the water can calm his anger down.

*  
"Guys! I'm back!" A cheerful voice said as she ran into the court, hand filled with junk foods. "Mrs.Lee!" The basketball team yelled in harmony before running to her. "You're really an angel!" She tilted her head, wondering what could have happened while she was away.

"Coach Lee is bullying us again" Jeongin said, blinking his eyes innocently when an angry figure approached them. Standing rather proudly with his hands holding his waist, Coach Lee grinded his teeth as if he was chewing on something. The boys who were crowding his niece immidiately took few steps back from her.

"Uncle! How many time did I say to not be mean?!" She scolded, pointing her finger at him. Then uncle quickly melted into a puddle when he saw his cute niece's mad face. "You too, Nana...how many time did I say to not buy junk foods for them? Its not healthy"

Na-Eun pouted, scratching the back of her head. "I know but only this time around, okey?" She raised her hand and showed an okay sign. The coach gave up right away. How could he say no to his niece?

"Okey, take a rest, you fools! We have a match in an hour!" The coach said. All of them scurried away. Some going to the toilet and some went to get food from Na-Eun.

"Seeing how you can hold that much food in your hand...I'm sure you can hold my hand too"Jisung coughed out, seeing how he got a golden opportunity to get close to Na-Eun.

Na-Eun laughed shyly. She probably had never meet such straightforward person like Jisung. Well, the moto for Jisung was 'what Jiung want, Jisung gets' and that was why he always ended up fighting when he couldn't get what he wanted.

"Na-Eun" Jisung suddenly said, sitting next to her with a comfortable distance. Despite his forward advances towards Na-Eun, he still wanted her to be comfortable. He knew how easily he annoyed people. He didn't want Na-Eun to be one of those people. She hummed, lifting her head up after throwing the plastic which was emptied. "Can we exchange phone number?" 

Na-Eun stared at him for long time before she eventuallly agreed and nodded her head. She fished out her phone and gave it to Jisung. Jisung smiled and took the phone, saving his phone number as [Basketball prince, Jiji]. She laughed at the saved name and jokingly said, "What kind of name is this? So cheesy"

"But it's true. Have you seen anyone play better than me in the team?" She nodded, leaving Jisung confused before she pointed at her uncle. "My uncle is"

"My uncle is so good at basketball that my aunty fell in love with him." 

"Just because he is good at basketball?" Jisung asked, Na-Eun shaking her head. "I think...maybe because he gives it all to what he likes. I do, find that charming" Na-Eun confessed, her eyes once again turned into crescents before she suddenly stood up. "I have to talk to my uncle! See you later, basketball prince, Jiji" She chuckled.

Jisung melted on the bench. Na-Eun was really an angel and being able to interact with her was lucky enough for Jisung. When Na-Eun said she found man like his uncle charming, there was this unknown drive in himself that made him so energetic.

When the neighbourhood university finally came, he showed exceptional movement and was able to show off his skill. They won without a hitch.  
  



	5. 5

\--FWEET!

Sound of whistle went off as Hyunjin jumped into the pool. His breathing was steady, his form was good and he didn't feel like losing. The adraline going through his vein as he flipped in the water once he arrived at the end of the pool and pushed himself to swim the other way around, leaving his opponent that was seconds away from him but he was still faster than them.

By how many seconds? He didn't care. He only had the first place in his head and he would go back to Seoul Sport uni with a gold medal in his hand. He would show it off to Jisung who will then congratulate him.

With that in thought, the relay ended earlier for him. When he stood up, the whole swimming pool was in an uproar. "That could even beat the best in korea record?" The time watcher said. He was about to jump into the air when both Mino and Chan came to slap him on the head. "What are you? dumb! this is practice round!" Hyunjin shrunk down as he walked towards their team bench. "Why the hell did you wasted so much energy? To show off?" 

Hyunjin shrugged. "Well, I did my best, didn't I?" Changbin was the one who slapped him on the head next. "Yeah, you do your best for stupidest thing ever" Hyunjin rubbed his head before smiling. "Did you think I used up all my energy?" 

"Bold of you guys to think so" Hyunjin said, standing up and started warming up. He winked at one of his opponent who had been scared off by him. "I was just scaring them off. I still have a lot of energy " Hyunjin said, walking around without betting a sweat when the other opponents were having hard time to breath. 

They obviously used up all their energy when Hyunjin sped up. Without thinking, they just used up their energy, not remembering it was a practice round. Hyunjin laughed evilly on the other side of the pool.

"I feel blessed that I'm in the same team as him. I wouldn't want such a crazy opponent"Changbin said, checking his goggles and swimming cap.

*

Jisung couldn't come to Hyunjin's relay on that day because of Woojin's continuous nagging about practice. They didn't stay at the court as usual. They went to a mountain for hiking because their coach said it was good to build up stamina and Jisung for the first time in ever didn't complain about this. He would have said 'how is hiking and basketball related?' but he saw another opportunity through this activity.

If they went up the mountain and Na-Eun couldn't go on, he would be there to save the day and be her prince in charming or at least, walked beside her while hiking because he was the closest with her.

This past week, he had been talking to her in real life and through kakaotalk. She was very easygoing. The way she talked online was cheerful but in real life she was really shy.

"Na-Eun! Let me walk with you" Jisung said as he ran up and passed a few of his teammates. They had been hiking for 30 minutes and some was already losing their energy, just how come this boy didn't sweat at all?

"Oh? Jiji?" She said while panting, hands on both knees before she straightened her back and swiped off her sweats. "Yeah,sure"

Jisung smiled when he saw her camera. "You bring your camera again today" She held her camera and nodded. She seemed to like her camera so much. She was never seen without it. "I have to take photos of what fascinate me for my assignment"

Jisung nodded. No wonder she agreed to go to the mountain so easily and eagerly. "When we get to the top, you would get a beautiful scenery" 

When Jisung looked away, Na-Eun took a picture of him and then proceeded to walk beside him. "..." Na-Eun tilted her head. Jisung hid his blush, Na-Eun's voice ran in his ears _I have to take photos of what fascinate me._

He held his chest and scolded his heart to slow down if not he will die right at that moment. It was really hard to live as virgin with no love experience. It's like telling a 1 day old baby to walk. He can barely survived.

He was at least doing something though instead of just oggling over her. He actually managed to be friend with her. Now, he just needed to graduate from that friend status. He will take it slow just like Hyunjin told him but if there was any outside factor that effect his progress with Na-Eun, he would not be afraid to make an advance. What kind of factor? Well, for an example, an unexpected rival.

He didn't see his teammates as his rival as he thought nobody was apar with him. A rival would only be someone who could easily beat him or was on the same standing. Who? There was quite a lot, like Kim Mingyu from football team, Kim Seok Woo from the hockey team and Hwang Hyunjin from the swimming team but of course, he believed Hyunjin wouldn't stand on his way.

"What are you thinking of?" Na-Eun asked when she saw Jisung day dreaming. He snapped out of it and laughed it off. "oh, just stuff at home" She nodded and shrugged it off as it was none of her business. 

"Right, there's a new cute cafe nearby my campus. I want to go with someone but all my friends are busy with this assignment. Since after this hiking I would finish my assignment, do you want to come with me on Wednesday?" Jisung nodded without hesitating. If he looked at it from another way, it was like Na-Eun was asking him on a date but if you look at it from another way, it looked like Na-Eun was desperate to go to the cafe. Anyhow, he would still accompany her no matter what her real intention was.

"Alright, I will text you where to meet up" Na-Eun said, stumbling over a stone and almost falling if not for Jisung catching him. "Jiji" She said while blinking, her face red as ever as she pulled herself up and soothed her clothes. She cleared her throat and marched forward to where her uncle was. "See you at the top" She said.

"hey, I said I want to walk with you!" Jisung yelled, chasing after her and he didn't know where Na-Eun suddenly obtained her energy as she marched forward without betting a sweat.

*

Jeongin gritted his teeth at what he saw. He kept clicking his tongue in annoyance until his two frineds had to ask him what he was doing. "Are you two really fine with Jisung acting all chummy like that?" Felix looked up and shook his head. "He hadn't been acting recklessly lately. Isn't that good? Love changes everything."

Seungmin nodded, albeit him not agreeing with Felix 100%, he still agreed. It was better than seeing Jisung punching the life out of a locker in their changing room. "That's the problem. Love. How can he loves someone as sudden as that?"

"Innie, love at first sight really exist. My parents are living proofs and they're still happily married"Seungmin said.

"I know that but I just have a bad feeling" While the both of them were talking to each other, Felix was left saying nothing as he stared at Jisung's back. _Is it really something bad?_


	6. 6

Na-Eun only had agreed to be her uncle's basketball team manager because she owed him a few things. First, he let him stay at his house when she ran away from her house and second, because he was the one who came to her graduation when she was in high school while her parents were busy fighting again at home.

It wasn't a difficult task given that she used to be the manager of the basketball team in her high school and she knew her way around people. She might seemed like a shy person but she was really reliable. She might even know more things about basketball than her uncle.

She used to be in the basketball team until she got into an accident. It was a car accident. The one driving was her father. Her parents received minor injuries but she who was sitting at the backseat received major injuries. She woke up in the hospital with a few stitches on her leg and also a cast soon after.

Her life went downhill from then on. Her parents lost hope on her as she fell into depression. Anxiety, lack of appetite and she started eating less until her mother gave her a new set of camera. The one she had was crushed in the car. That day, she excitedly told her parents that she would take a lot of pictures on her birthday despite being a bad photographer but her birthday turned out to be the most dreading day ever.

The new set of camera gave her a new set of life.

So, she thought, why not face her fear? Back then she tried to face it but couldn't do it and ended up quiting the basketball team. She couldn't even be a simple manager because she couldn't control her anger when she saw her teammates playing when she couldn't.

Initially, she came to face her fear but ended up finding few interesting characters. She liked to observed his uncle's team. Some liked to gossip about the football team and some liked to talk about food. There was this one guy who picked her attention the most.

Han Jisung.

His uncle warned her about him before she came to meet the team. From what she heard, Jisung was an MVP player but was also a reckless young man who couldn't control his emotion.

Maybe because she understood how hard it was to control one emotion but she got along with him. Unlike what she heard, he was rather a funny guy. Instead of being unable to control his emotion, he was more sensitive than a normal guy?

They excahnged number and the more she got to know him and was able to understand his anger. Maybe his opponent never attacked him but they did it verbally. Just because people couldn't see what they did, they thought they would be safe as long as they weren't the one attacking first.

Na-Eun pitied Jisung. People took advantage of his weakness and used it against him.

"Jiji! here!" Na-Eun yelled, raising both hand when she saw Jisung jogging into her faculty. He waved back at her and smiled, his lips shaped into a heart shape.

"Let's go" Na-Eun held his hand and dragged him to the previous cafe they talked about. She could have come with her friends but she really thought it was a good chance to be a close friend with Jisung. She had always wanted a male friend but when she got close to a guy, people would start calling her name, sluts and whore when she really just genuinely wanted a guy friend and Jisung just happened to share the same interest as her.

"Did you see Got7 going on live last night?" She asked, fishing out her phone after ordering a green tea cake. She opened her gallery and showed the previous live that she recorded through her screen recorder. "Maybe because they just had a comeback but they look so tired." She said, putting her phone back into her pocket. Jisung nodded. "Well, they choose to be an idol. I'm sure it's very hard for them but at least, they are happy with their career?"

"Ah, right. I never ask you but when did you start being a fan of them?" Jisung hummed as he looked up, trying to find the specific time when he started listening to Got7. " In high school?" He nodded and said again. "Yes in high school"

"My best friend really like Got7 so, he wouldn't give up to show them to me every single day. At first I was annoyed but I found myself singing ' everyday~ every night~ feel like a fool~' when I was answering my add math test." He laughed, remembering how he had cursed at Hyunjin after that. "Funny right? I was supposed to remember how to solve a quadratic equation but I was singing the lyric of 'If you do' instead"

Na-Eun shook her head despite the smile that escaped her lips as she laughed. "I really respect your best friend. How can he be so persistent to turn you into a fan? I give him thumbs up" She cutely raised her hands and popped out two thumbs."Yeah, thanks a lot to that brat, I still have this song stuck in my mind every single day"

"Are you still friend with him?" She asked once their orders arrived. Jisung had a piece of strawberry cheesecake and a glass of blue lemonade while Na-Eun got herself a piece of Green Tea roll cake with a glass of oreo milkshake. Jisung smiled at her drink. She really had such a sweet tooth but he wasn't one to talk. He couldn't live without consuming sweets a day.

"Friend? we're stuck to each other! we even go to the same university!" Jisung proudly said, stabbing a fork into his cheesecake. "so, he's also a student at your uni" She mumbled mindlessly before cutting her cake and eating it. 

"I will let you meet him one day but he is always busy with practice. He only know how to practice all day long. He's even worst than a workaholic. It's like he is addicted to the swimming pool" He shoved another piece of cake into his mouth. "I even asked him if they put weed in the pool" His small comment made Na-Eun laughed. "I can see how you are friends"

"How so?" Jisung tilted his head. "Well, first, you two have such a strong passion when it come to your interest and the both of you are quite stubborn. The both of you are quite alike"

"huh..." Jisung huffed. "That's the first time I hear someone saying that. Usually people Wonder how we even become friends. We used to fight a lot like children in kindergarten"  
  



	7. 7

After the so called date that happened between Na-Eun and Jisung,the both of them had to part because of their own reasons. Jisung had to work at a supermarket as a cashier and Na-Eun had to meet up with her parents who had come to Seoul for a visit from Daejeon. So, she had to go to the bus stop.

Jisung had dropped her at the bus stop by his bike before he went to work. Na-Eun waved at him before she sat at the bus stop for her parents bus to arrive. She suddenly felt dumb because she was the one who ran away from home to study here yet she was also picking them up. It wasn't like she had a fight with them or they disagreed of her being a photographer, she just had to do it. She had to be independent. If she studied somewhere near in Daejeon, she felt like her parents would come to meet her and give her money when they were already financially unstable. That's why the we're always fighting.

Instead of living with her parents' money, she would rather be the one giving them money and that was exactly why she moved out. She stayed in her uncle's house along with his wife. She didn't work as a manager for free,she was paid for it and she even worked at a convenience store at night just to send money to her parents every month.She was an exemplary daughter.

She raised her head from her hand when the bus arrived. She smiled brightly when she saw her parents that she hadn't seen for months. She ran to the both of them, hugging them before picking up her mother's bag and father's luggage. "Are you eating at all?" Her mother asked, slapping her shoulder. She pulled her body in instinct and pouted as she rubbed her shoulder. "Of course! I gained weight even"

"My...really? It looks like you lost more than you gain though" Na-Eun sighed, shaking her head as she dragged the both of them to sit at the bus stop. "I'm going to find us a car" She said, opening her grab app. She didn't bother to explain to her mother that she was being fed like a pig by her aunty because in all mothers' eyes, their children always lost weight whenever they hadn't meet them in a long time. Her father said nothing but she knew he was observing her. He was no less than her mother. They were constantly worried of her.

"There's our car" She pointed at a black car that had just arrived. They went to her uncle's house right away and had a meal there. Na-Eun didn't realize how much she missed her parents until they come.

She thought she would be able to spend more time with them but when night came, they suddenly had to leave. "You two have to leave now? Mom and dad already packed a lot of clothes though. Aren't you going to stay for a few night?" Her father sighed, patting her head. "Sorry, I can't say no to my boss now. I did a few mistakes back at the company..I need to gain back his favour"

"What about mom?" 

"Why do you even ask? You know your father can't even tie a necktie himself" She nodded in understatement before pulling her mother into a hug. "At least, let me accompany you to the bus stop" Her parents nodded.

When her parents had to leave, it was really hard for her to not stop them. Before they leave, they handed her an envelope and it was filled with money which made her tears flowed easily. "Take them" Her father said but she refused to. "How can I? I already know you barely even come here with your money." She sobbed, wiping her tears like a child while hiccuping. "Just take it" Was her father's last word before the bus leave.

Na-Eun stared at the money in her hand. She stared at it for the longest of time, even until she was in the bus. Her parents' face kept on coming back into her mind then she fell asleep in the bus. She didn't need to worry since her uncle's house was at the last destination.

What she didn't know was someone watching her from the back. It was no other than Hwang Hyunjin who just returned from his relay. His other teammates already went back early but he went to visit a sauna house. Why you wondered? Just because. He usually went there with Jisung after a match or a relay. It's like to spoil yourself or something. It was their thing but Jisung couldn't come because of his date.

Hyunjin who was usually focused on looking outside the window saw a short haired girl entering the bus. He noticed the red puff under her eyes. It was a gave away that she cried. She didn't seem to realize Hyunjin staring at her as she sat on the seat in front of Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin shrugged, looking back at the window when the girl started sobbing. He frowned. Just what in the world happened to her, he wondered. She should be grateful that it was him who sat behind her. If it was some kind of jerk, she would be called out for being a nuisance already.

When the girl slept, he finally could relax in his seat. He really didn't know what to doo when he face someone crying. 

The only crying person he had ever faced was Jisung and even then he didn't know what to do.

He arrived at the dorm and hurriedly walked out from the bus, not realizing that his swimming goggles fell out from his bag.

As expected, when he stepped into his room, Jisung was lying on his sofa while snoring. He heaved a huge sigh before taking out a blanket to cover him with. He was drooling and talking in his sleep. "Na-Eun...Hyunjin" He kept saying in his dream and giggling like an idiot. Hyunjin shot him a disgusted look before walking to his own room, throwing himself on his bed.

Meanwhile, Na-Eun who had arrived at the last stop, snapped her eyes open and hurriedly stood up. She bowed at the driver and while doing so, she saw a goggle on the floor. When the bus driver honked at her to hurry, she bowed again before picking it up.

She ran out, observing the goggle that had a pen marker writing on the rubber band. **Seoul Sport University. H.H.J.**

She remembered Jisung had a friend on the swim team. She placed the goggle in her bag before walking down the road to her uncle's house. She would give it to Jisung tomorrow.


	8. 8

The next morning, Na-Eun couldn't contact Jisung.The basketball team didn't have any practice on that day. So, she simply put the idea of asking Jisung aside. She had a meeting with her friend who also studied in the university as a weightlifter but her friend told her she would be out late because of practice. 

The pool was on the same path on her, anyway. She thought of returning the goggle on her own and went to the pool.

*

Hyunjin's morning was hectic. H e couldn't find where his goggles was. That goggle was important because it was a gift from Jisung. Jisung bought it for him as a graduation gift when their high school life ended and he had given a pair of sneakers to Jisung that he wore every single day he played basketball. 

He walked out from his room, not knowing how to face Jisung who was busy looking for some food in his kitchen. "Morning" Jisung greeted, pulling out a box of cereal from the cabinet and then eating them dry as he sat on the kitchen counter. Hyunjin waved awkwardly at him. "What's up with you?" Jisung sensed something wrong. Hyunjin was never this quiet. He will only did so when he messed up something. 

"Do you want me to cook for you?" Jisung slipped down from the counter and frowned. Now, he was 100% sure something wrong did happened. Hyunjin never volunteered to cook anything for him. Hyunjin wasn't that kind. He usually did this when he felt guilty. "Are you hiding something from me?"

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. "What can I possibly hide from you? Looks like you don't want to eat anything I make...So, I'm going out to swim"Jisung scoffed. "Addicted" He said to Hyunjin.

"by the way! Can you go to the basketball court? I'm sure I left my phone somewhere there yesterday" Hyunjin scoffed back . "You're addicted to the court too" 

When he arrived at the swimming pool, he had already gotten Jisung's phone at the court. There was a lot of notification from a contact saved as 'my angel' but he couldn't open it since he didn't know Jisung's password and simply because he was no bothered.

He walked into the pool and saw a girl looking around. He recognized her face but what was she doing in here. There would be no one there this early in the morning. "Hey" He said when the girl turned around and slipped because of the slippery floor. He widened his eyes and before he knew it, he jumped into the pool when he saw her struggling to get to the surface.

He pulled her up to the surface. The both of them staring at each other, eyes widened. " You can stand up" He said, the girl still not saying anything. She just stared at him with pink dusted cheek. "Huh?" She asked when she finally collected her sense together. " The pool is not that deep...So, you can stand up" She gap her mouth in realization and quickly pulled herself away from Hyunjin, tucking her wet hair behind her ear while looking everywhere but Hyunjin. "Thanks" She said, bowing as she struggled to get out from the pool. Hyunjin easily jumped out of the pool before pulling her up.

"Ah, right!" She said in realization, pulling out a pair of goggles from her pocket. "Do you know, who this belong to?" Hyunjin looked at the goggle and smiled when he saw it. He had been searching for it. "How do you have it with you?"

"oh, it's yours?" Hyunjin nodded. "I found it in the bus yesterday..." 

"How can I repay you back? This is really important to me." She shook her head. She really didn't intend to get anything from Hyunjin. "How about a lunch with me? I will give you my phone number" He said, walking back to his bag and pulling out his phone, giving it to her later to fill in her number.

It really looked like a scene from a romance drama. Anyone who saw it wouldn't disagree including Jisung who saw the whole thing. He didn't know what to feel. Angry? or...betrayed? 

He came there to get his phone from Hyunjin but to see something unbelievable instead. "No wonder he feels guilty" Hyunjin promised to not get in his way but what was this? Jisung felt pain. Jisung felt more pain when he saw Na-Eun giving him a pair of goggles. He wanted to jump out and tell her that Hyunjin already have a pair of goggles he gave to him but he was stuck, standing at the entrance.

He didn't know what to feel actually. His best friend was with a girl that he liked and she gifted him with something. Did Na-Eun ever liked him and did Hyunjin knew she was the girl he liked. Jisung scoffed. "Of course, he does. I talk about her everyday. He might even saw her sometimes when he came to visit me at the court" Jisung bit his lips.

"She never smile like that to me and he never accept people's gift other than mine"Jisung sighed, he went to the court. That was the only place he could let it all out. His frustration.

He felt angry, but he didn't know towards what. "Hwang Hyunjin" He muttered with much hatred as he threw a ball into the basket but he missed and the ball bounced back, hitting him right on the face. He threw the ball on the ground angrily. "Hwang Hyunjin!"

He remembered Hyunjin's words, _I would never change this.._. _I would only accept gift from you_

"Liar"

Jisung made sure to talk to Hyunjin once he return to the dorm but right now, he was probably being all chummy with Na-Eun and he didn't want to see any of that. If he went there and punch the hell out of Hyunjin, Na-Eun might start hating him.

What Jisung really didn't realize was, instead of Na-Eun hating him, he was more afraid of losing Hyunjin. 

For now, he would be too dense to realize but he will figure it one day and he still treasured Hyunjin. He couldn't just judge everything from one scene.


	9. 9

"Where did you go today?" Jisung asked once Hyunjin made it home. Hyunjin flinched because he didn't expect Jisung would still be there. He smiled brightly and hugged Jisung. He felt relieved that he found the goggles. He didn't want to upset Jisung. 

"I went to the pool and the cafeteria?" Hyunjin questioningly asked because Jisung was staring at him, saying nothing. "alone?" Hyunjin tilted his head and nodded. Jisung scoffed, pushing Hyunjin away before folding his hand. Hyunjin didn't mean to lie but if he tells Jisung about it, he would have to tell him he dropped the goggles because of his carelessness.

"Is that so?" Jisung breathed in and out. He was controlling himself because Hyunjin just lied to him and he didn't like it. He felt a surge of anger taking over him but he held it in.

Hyunjin didn't want to tell him anythung must mean that he still care about him. Maybe what he saw wasn't like what he knew. "Hyunjin, do you know our manager?" Hyunjin tilted his head, " the one you like?" Jisung nodded.

"No, I don't. why?" Black line appeared on Jisung's face ass his mood went down. He stood up from the sofa and excused himself. "I forgot. I have to take over my friend's shift today" Hyunjin blinked in confusion when Jisung refused to face him in the face.

Jisung lied. Of course, he didn't have any work today and the thing about taking over his friend's shift was just a lie to get himself away from Hyunjin. He really didn't want to hit Hyunjin in the face. Still, he believed Hyunjin wouldn't cross his boundry and Hyunjin wouldn't think of doing the thing Jisung thought he will do--- going after the same girl as him.

Instead of going to Lotte Mart where he worked, he called Felix to ask where he was. He was nearby. Jisung walked in a fast pace towards the bus stop where Felix just had gotten off at. He went out with his Australian friends to Han River. There was this place where you could get on the cruise and he went on one ferry. "Ji, what's up?" He asked when he saw a fuming Jisung coming his way and pulling him back into the bus he just got in. 

He forced Felix to sit at the back while he sat beside Felix. "Now, what do you do when your best friend is going for the same person as you?" Felix stretched his neck one centimeter away from Jisung and gave him a side glance as if he was judging him. "Ji, you like Changbin? He is like my boyfriend. back off?"

Jisung nodded. "Who comes later should back off, right?" Jisung ignored the raising misunderstanding between him and Felix. Felix wasn't gifted with a bright mind. So, he totally forgot Hyunjin existed and the fact Jisung liked Na-Eun.

"Wait...this is about Hyunjin and Na-Eun, right?" Felix finally said, clapping his hands twice before knocking his head for being dumb. "Wait, Hyunjin like Na-Eun?" 

Jisung nodded. "Seem like so" 

"oh, that's bad. You should talk it out with Hyunjin" Jisung shook his head. With his big ego and pride, do you think Jisung would face Hyunjin? He probably will when he started dating Na-Eun just to shove the fact that he got her before he did. "Now you're dragging me into this...and we're in the bus. I have to get back early you know. I promise to have a date with Changbin in his room"

"No, let's talk about my problem. Tell Changbin I'm borrowing you"

-

Hyunjin rubbed his nape. He wondered if he said anything wrong. He really did not know who his manager was. He never meet her nor did Jisung ever tell him her name. She was just a girl who he knew was adored by Jisung and was saved as 'my angel' in Jisung's contact list.

Hyunjin had to admit that he didn't quite like this girl despite never meeting her. Why? Well, because Hyunjin liked Jisung. For the longest of time but Jisung was one dense guy who wouldn't get his feeling.

Jisung was an idiot. Hyunjin suffeered so many time, holding himself from smothering Jisung's face with kisses.

His phone buzzed and he quickly unlocked his phone, hoping it was Jisung but instead it was that Na-Eun girl who had saved him from a lot of explanation with Jisung. A smile grew on his lips as he opened his kakaotalk and replying the girl. 'Thanks for treating me a meal <3', She said and Hyunjin felt heat rushing into his cheeks.

Hyunjin suddenly feel guilty. He shouldn't be feeling like this when he liked Jisung, right? but...he knew it. He knew he didn't have the chance with Jisung. Jisung liked another person and it looked like he was serious this time around. It wasn't just a stupid crush. It wasn't one when he kept on meeting that girl and chatting with her. Not a simple crush when he kept talking about her with shining eyes. He was really lovestruck and Hyunjin couldn't do anything about it.

'It's nothing but do you want to go to grab another meal tomorrow?' He replied back, determined to move on from Jisung. If this girl can help him, then he wouldn't hesitate to talk with her and if it didn't work. He could still be friends with her. She seemed like a nice girl who will be a very good friend and he didn't have to be stuck with the love struck Jisung 24/7.

With a sad smiled, he sighed and went into his room. He chatted with the girl until morning came. To say that he didn't come to the pool the very next day was an understatement and to say that he was scolded for skipping practice was also an understatement.

The very next morning though, Jisung came into his room and waking him up as if there was an earthquake. "What did you do all night that you didn't come to the pool?! I went to search for you!" Jisung yelled, kicking him off the bed.

And here Hyunjin thought, Jisung wouldn't talk to him because he seemed very down the day before.


	10. 10

Days passed like what Jisung saw never happened. He never inquired anything from Hyunjin neither did he ask where Hyunjin always go to Everytime they were supposed to hang out.

His time spent with Na-Eun was also growing small and smaller. It felt like the Na-Eun he had befriended before forgot he existed. Maybe Jisung was just exaggerating because Na-Eun always greeted him, they just chat less but not because of Na-Eun. It was because of Jisung. He was to be blamed because he was afraid to take a step. To be rival with your own best friend? That was too much. He didn't know if he could sacrifice his friend ship with Hyunjin for a girl.

"I should be the one getting angry" Jisung huffed, gently throwing himself on his bed sofa. He was not in Hyunjin's room as the usual because Hyunjin had _another plan_ for the day.

"He's probably with Na-Eun again" Jisung groaned, picking up his phone to dial Na-Eun's number. At least, if he couldn't stop being a coward, he could still be cheeky and bother the both of them.

_Ring...._

"...." Jisung stared at the phone and raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell is she not answering me? She used to pick up so fast" Jisung scoffed, just what was she doing with Hyunjin?

_Click...slam_

Jisung pushed himsf up from the sofa, turning around to peek at whoever had entered his room. "Felix?" He asked, instead a taller guy with a beauty mark under his eye appeard. Half of his body was soaking wet, it seemed like he ran in the rain. "Wait... it's raining outside?"

Hyunjin shrugged. "Yeah...it was raining when my plan ended. Why?"

"Where is Na-Eun?" Hyunjin frowned. "Why do you know her?"

Jisung glared angrily at Hyunjin, he stood up and ran towards Hyunjin. "Did you send her home after your date?"

"What date-"

"Hyunjin fucking answer me!" Hyunjin shuddered when a lightning struck. "I dropped her off at the vet! She's taking her cat back!" Jisung pushed Hyunjin away and ran out, taking an umbrella with him.

Hyunjin leaned against the wall before dropping to the floor. "What the hell is he getting mad for?"

_Crackles...._

The light inside Jisung's room shut off, leaving Hyunjin thinking whether he did anything wrong again.

_Ring...!_

He looked at his phone that had dropped out of his pocket when he fell on the floor, it was the only light inside the room. The name flashed on it's screen — _Jisung_

It came with a text saying 'I'm gonna kill you when I come back ' but Hyunjin didn't bother to text back knowing Jisung will only ever spit more hurtful things instead of explaining what was really happening through his mind. He opened his chat with Na-Eun instead, asking if she went home. When he didn't receive an instant reply, he turned his phone off and picked himself up from the floor.

He went into his room to find a dry clothes before going to sleep early. He had a headache, maybe because he had been stressed a lot. Swimming hadn't been helping him either.

When he woke up the next day, he was welcomed by surge of pain in the head. It felt like a truck just hit him on the head. It felt like a hungover but worse. He tried to lift his body but gave up after finding it too difficult of a task.

_Bang_ _!_ _Bang_ _!_

The he heard it, sound of banging through his front door. He once again give up to stand up when dizziness overcome him. "Are you really not opening up, Hwang Hyunjin?!" The guest sounded frustrated but Hyunjin couldn't even lift a finger, don't even talk about yelling back.

A frown downed his pale face. _Isn't_ _that_ _Jisung_ _?_ _Why_ _is_ _he_ _not_ _coming_ _in_ _by_ _himself_ _..._ then he remembered, Jisung had threw the spare key to his face when he left angrily.

Memories from last night returned and anger washed over him. Shutting his eyes and covering his ears, he decided to sleep, to ignore Jisung.

"You know what?! Fuck you, Hyunjin!" He heard Jisung's stomping off his feet, strutting away from his room.

His uneven breathing stabilized as he fell into a deep sleep, not knowing his fever would worsen the next time he woke up.

*

Practice was not fun. Well, at least not as fun as it used to be. Jisung didn't know why maybe because he had a fight with Hyunjin but they do all the time. It wasn't anything special plus, he was doing good in practice, his coach compliment him and Na-Eun even smiled at him. "Hey, ji" he looked up, feeling a hit weird since Hyunjin was the only one who ever call him that. He did tell Na-Eun to call him that but it was still foreign to his ears and it felt wrong.

"Yeah?" Jisung was surprised he didn't sound as excited as he should be. Usually, he would be all over the roof whenever Na-Eun talked to him.

The lady took a seat beside him, patting her skirt and settling to kea her back against the wall.

"Thanks"

Jisung raised an eyebrow before realization came to him. "It's nothing" he shook his head. "I can't just do nothing when I know you're scared of....thunder" he whispered the last part. Na-Eun smiled at how considerate Jisung was to not say it outloud but it wasn't something she was ashamed of.

"Yeah, but how come do you know I was there?" Jisung froze. He didn't want to say Hyunjin told him and he didn't want Na-Eun to know he was anything related to Hyunjin either. Sure, his friends had mentioned him a few weeks ago but Jisung sure she wouldn't have remembered since he was mentioned only briefly.

"I..." He slurred

"I was just passing by and saw you hugging yourself at the bus stop...", the truth was, he ran all the at to the vet and when he didn't see her, he went around the neighbourhood until he saw her crouching down in the bus stop, hugging herself. " oh " she merely said.

"But are you alright?" Jisung was startled. Nobody asked him that today because he was doing good, people assumed he was in a good mood. "You're not really a good actor, you know?"

Jisung wanted to laugh, he had deceived the whole basketball team today, how was he not a good actor?

"It's nothing...I don't want to talk about it" Na-Eun nodded. She wanted to be a good friend who Jisung can depends on but she knew when to back off. " I don't know what you're going through but I'm sure you will get through it just fine. You're Han Jisung after all"

"The basketball Prince" She laughed, standing up and dusting off her skirt. "I will go check the other members, so, cheer up!" She showed both of her fists before running away.

"She's so bubbly" Jisung shook his head. "Right....I will go through this just fine" even so, he didn't do to visit Hyunjin that day and he didn't know Hyunjin was absent through the rest of the day. 


	11. 11

"Why is Hyunjin not here again?" Chan inquired, he glared at his members but softened his gaze when he saw them looking as confused as he was. "It's been three days, maybe he died" one of the team said, laughing at his own joke before it died down when Chan glared at him. "Good since you're wondering he died or not. You're checking on him today, Kevin"

The meeting was dismissed with Kevin groaning, he despised Hyunjin. He had no plan to go near that buffoon who was so full of himself and also because of his own insecurities. Hyunjin was good looking, so was Kevin. Hyunjin was smart but so was Kevin. Hyunjin was good at swimming and so was Kevin but maybe he was slightly better than Kevin. Maybe he was slightly better at everything than Kevin.

The second best.

That was his nickname and Kevin was sick of it. When Hyunjin hadn't come for three days, he felt like the king. The swimming pool felt like his chamber and the diving platform felt like his throne.

Although he avoided Hyunjin as much as possible, he also offended Hyunjin as much as possible. Be it stealing his swimming cap to throwing his shoes into the pool. He did everything he could to sabotage Hyunjin and when he went MIA? He felt great, he didn't even have to lift a finger but Hyunjin was already ruining his own chance to join the next competition.

His chance was higher to go as the university's representative. Just a few more days of cutting practice, Hyunjin will be done for.

"Yeah, I will meet him today" Kevin said, with a smile on his face. Contrading with his previous action.

*  
On the other hand, Hyunjin really hadn't been doing good. The fever was severe than he thought it would be but he tried to fight it off on his own for three days.

Three days of eating the same instant noodles and three days with medicine that was as good as expired. He wasn't good at taking care of himself. At time like this, it would be better with Jisung by his side but the squirrel looking guy hadn't visited him since the last time he banged on Hyunjin's door.

He missed the pool, he missed Jisung and he missed talking to Na-Eun about Jisung but he couldn't do anything. The fever went down but going out would still be pretty risky. Usually his fever never last this long but maybe all the stress added up made him weak. His mother asking him if he was still going to swim instead of studying law, his father insisting on him to move from the dorm to home, Kevin messing up with him everday, him slowly slowing down in the water and Jisung acting cold and colder to him.

Everything was out of place. He just wished everything would go back to the way it was before. Where he just cuddle with Jisung watching some stupid Netflix show or crying over some Disney princess cartoon.

"Ah...I miss him" he huffed, heavy breathing again when his fever went up.

He reached out his phone to text Minho. 'Hey, can you buy medi|'

 _Knock_ _knock_

He put his phone away, not sending his text as he stood up to open the door. " yes? "

His tired gaze turned into an angry glare. "What are you doing here?" Kevin rolled his eyes. "To make sure you're not dead"

"Turns out you're close enough to death" he said when he saw the state Hyunjin was in. Hyunjin grabbed the door to slam it on Kevin's face but Kevin was fast to to stop the door from closing with his feet. Had Hyunjin used up all his energy, Kevin might have regretted what he had done. "What do you want?"

"Nah, just want to see how vulnerable you can be. It's funny"

"You think this is funny?" Hyunjin scoffed. Kevin had never been important to him. Hyunjin knew of Kevin's deep hatred towards him butbhe was never affected because Kevin wasn't an important factor in his life but now, he was mad and heavily affected.

Was this how Jisung feels? To be angry at all times and to feel like he wanted to punch the hell put of everybody? But he hadn't see Jisung doing that in a while. Something about him changed and he wasn't the one who made that changed. He felt anger again, he wanted to punch Kevin in the face until he heard a voice.

"Hyunjin?" Behind Kevin was the lady he had befriended— Lee Na-Eun. Kevin backed off when Na-Eun bowed at him. He replied with a smile and a glare to Hyunjin. "I will see you at practice" his voice disgustingly sounded so polite and not the usual disgusting tone he used.

" what are you doing here ?" Na-Eun didn't mind him sounding a bit rude because he seemed to be sick. He was probably just tired. " you didn't text me back after I text you...so, I got worried and went to the swimming pool. Your captain said you had been absent for a while?" A blush adorned her cheeks before Hyunjin welcomed her to enter his room.

"Yeah...sorry. I'm just sick". Na-Eun nodded, lifting up a bag full of medicine. " I got a hunch that you're sick...so, I just bought any medicine with me"

"You don't have to-" Na-Eun cut him off, talking to the kitchen to grab a glass and water for Hyunjin. He satbback down on the sofa, popping out on medicine from it gablet. "Here" she handed the pills to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin had difficulty to take all the medicine at the same time. Jisung always teased him for being such a kid whennit come to taking medicine. Like mentioned, he wasn't good at taking care of himself.

"Hey, can I ask you something? I know you're sick but I just have to confirm it" Na-Eun said, fiddling with her fingers. Hyunjin nodded. "Yeah?"

"Are you perhaps .... friends with Jisung?" Hyunjin blinked a couple of time. "Yeah...how did you-"

"You're always talking about your best friend and so did he. The information I got was a match...so, I guessed" she took the tablet and put it back into the bag. "But it isn't this that I want to ask..."

"Are you guys perhaps fighting?" She waved her hands around. "I know it isn't really my problem but Jisung had been out of it during practices"

"What? Is he doing bad?" Na-Eun shook her head. "It's the otherwise...he had been really good at practice"

"Well, isn't that a good thing?"

"It is but like I said. He had been out of it. Yesterday, he punched Jeongin because Jeongin was being noisy" hyunjin bit his lips. As much as angry Jisung can get, he would never hurt a friend and he would never touch Jeongin. So, how come?

"He's taking a break now. The coach banned him from the court and from joining the line up for the next match"

Hyunjin sighed. "How do you even know all of this?" Na-Eun shook her head in confusion. "How? Isn't it obvious? I'm their manager. Jiji didn't tell you ?"

Hyunjin's heart dropped. _No_ _wonder_ _he's_ _mad_ _._ He was mad because....he didn't know. Was he mad that they liked the same girl or was he mad because Jisung was being a jerk for not telling him when he knew all along...or was he mad because Na-Eun called him Jiji?

He was the only one who ever called him that and it felt special to have the privilege but now....he didn't feel so much special. Maybe Kevin was right, he was just a useless piece of shit everybody will get tired of some day.


	12. 12

Jisung bit his finger nail nervously. He really hadn't mean to punch Jeongin in the face. He was thinking and Jeongin was being noisy about something, it was probably something about Seungmin and Felix beating him in Mario kart again. 'how the hell did I lose to Felix?!' right then, his hand just flew to Jeongin's face.

Not only Jeongin was speechless, he was too.

At the very moment, when everyone crowded the fallen Jeongin, when his coach yelled at him, when Na-Eun frowned at him in confusion as she picked up Jeongin with the others, right at that moment, he knew he indeed fucked up.

"In...j-jeongin-" He froze.

Instead of facing his problem, he muted his coach's voice and ignored the judging gazes from his teammates before he ran away.

"Running away again..." He muttered as tears formed in his eyes. He accepted the fact he was a coward but he didn't know he was capable of doing this. He was capable of hurting his own friend and then running away instead of checking on whether Jeongin was fine or not.

He hesitated. He hesitated to help Jeongin but didn't hold back when he hurt Jeongin.

"Dumb dumb dumb" he repeated and before he knew it, his leg brought him to the swimming pool. He didn't even know why he went there but being there gave him comfort.

Nobody was at the pool, it seemed like the practice ended quite for a while. It should be normal but it felt off because there was no sign of Hyunjin staying after practice.

He dwelled for a bit. "Maybe he's not feeling like it...we had a fight after all" Jisung said before he took off his shirt and dove into the water. Hyunjin was right, the water indeed calm oneself.

He relaxed himself, Hyunjin had taught him how to swim and it was pretty stupid.

_"Oh my God, Jisung! I said stretch your arms not throw them around!"_

Jisung rolled his eyes at the memory. "How was I supposed to know that? I'm dumb"

_"Ji, stop clinging to me. You can do it"_

_-" but....you said I can hold on to you"_

_"Yeah, but we had been doing that for two weeks"_

_-"what? I just want a reason to hold your hand"_

Jisung widened his eyes, instead of floating as how he should be, he struggled to keep himself up. He coughed out water when he reached the end of the pool "What the fuck did I say to him...?"

Jisung shook his head, pulling himself up from the pool and taking his shirt with him.

He sat at the end of the pool, thinking of life, thinking of basketball, thinking of the guy he punched at YG uni — _is he fine or is his nose still crooked?,_ thinking about Na-Eun. He thought about everything but Hyunjin. Anything but Hyunjin...more like trying not to think about him as much as he did for the others.

— _creak_

Jisung widened his eyes and before realizing it, he dove into the pool, hiding for who knows what reason. _Is it hyunjin?_

If it was really Hyunjin then he was an idiot for hiding underwater. The other wouldn't hesitate to jump into the water and find him in no second.

He bit his lips, he couldn't really see who had came in from under the water but for sure that Hyunjin never have that ugly ass neon shirt in his wardrobe. "That dumb Hyunjin. He didn't come to the practice...now I have to clean the whole place by myself"

Jisung still had many breath left but he popped out from the pool, scaring the hell out of the swimming team member. "Oh my Lord, please help me, I am just a pure human I won't curse my friend agai- Jisung?" Minho asked, straightening his back when he saw the wet figure. "I thought you were a water ghost..."

"What do you mean by that?" Jisung tilted his head, slowly walking to the side of the pool, Minho was still a bit scared of him— contemplating whether he was really Jisung or a ghost.

"I-i mean. You look like a ghost...you know how people die drowning in the water" He avoided Jisung's gaze as the younger climbed out of the pool. Only when he saw Jisung's feet did he sighed in relief. "no!" He flinched again, now scared of getting punched by Jisung.

"I mean, what do you mean by he didn't come to practice?" Minho relaxed again. "You didn't know?"

"He hasn't come since yesterday. It's been two days"

"That's weird....I thought you know that's why you didn't come" Jisung pushed Minho away, running towards the exit but stopped middle way. _What do I even say when I meet him?_

He messed up the other day, meeting Hyunjin now wouldn't change a thing. Hyunjin would probably be mad and Jisung would probably started fighting with him. It's like middle school freshmen year all over again. "But he's probably sick! I visited today but he didn't answer me..." Minho yelled.

Jisung's foot moved forward but stopped again. He moved to another direction, not where Hyunjin's dorm was located. "I don't know!" Jisung yelled to Minho and started running.

He went back to his room, slamming his door, shutting the curtain and turning on the TV at it's highest volume.

He changed into his pajama although it wasn't night yet and built a pillow fort. As expected, cuddling with his pillow didn't feel as good as being held by Hyunjin in his small sofa.

"I can't meet him... that's too embarassing" He muffled against his pillow but even his pillow smelled like Hyunjin. It just proved how much the both of them stayed around each other. "Come on, Jisung. He's your best friend and it was just a stupid fight like the one you had in middle school!"

He talked to his squirrel plushie which was once again gifted by Hyunjin. "Why are you being so embarrassed now?"

He shook his head, "I really need a sleep" he sighed. " I'm getting crazy....I will meet him tomorrow"  
  
  



	13. 13

Jisung's coach texted him, telling him that he was banned from the court and he was off the line up for the upcoming competition but even if the coach didn't tell him, he would still not come to the practice. How could he when he had done such a big damage to the group? 

Jisung spent his day in his room, not even showering until he felt dirty by himself then he continued to stare at his TV again.

He considered calling Jeongin but the younger probably did the want to talk to him and he was probably scared of him. 

Felix had texted him bunch a lot but he didn't bother to check his notification nor phone. He wasn't sure if Hyunjin or Na-Eun called him but for sure, he ignored his phone. He ignored any kind of communication. 

"How do I straighten things up?" He sighed, burying his face on his knees as he hugged them. 

"Is he still not coming to his practice?" Jisung tilted his head, resting it on his arm as he reached for his phone. He scrolled down through his contact list, wondering who should he call.

In the end he didn't call anybody. Sighing for one last time, he stood up and went out from his room. He wanted to clear his mind and what he should really do was go out for a walk. 

He called a grab and went to the town, there wasn't really anything fascinating about the town. The book store he used to visit had been closed down and the game store seemed pretty boring too. 

He walked around, aimlessly until he bumped into a huge crowd. He looked up from the ground. It was rare for people to crowd in that location.

He tiptoed and saw a small stage, some people were busking there.

Jisung decided to stay there and listen to them singing. It brought back a lot of memories. He used to believe that making songs was his call and was the only thing he should focus on. Was it when he was 17 when he suddenly stopped doing music?

It was a given, he got a few offer here and there because of his skill in basketball while nobody saw his talent in music. He dropped it. 

He used to do busking a lot too but of course, nobody know— not even Hyunjin. Nobody knew about his little hobby because he deemed it as foolish. 

"Music is still nice as ever..." He hummed and stood up from the bench, he didn't feel like listening anymore. "Is there anybody who wants to join us today?!" The vocalist of the band yelled through the microphone. 

"Ah, sorry!" Someone said to Jisung when he accidentally bumped into Jisung. "It's alri-"

"Looks like we have a volunteer!" Jisung widened his eyes when the vocalist dragged him to the stage. He really didn't mean to volunteer, he was pushed to the front without his consent! 

"I'm sorry-" the vocalist however wasn't listening when he handed the microphone to Jisung. 

Jisung was shaking, the crowd was looking at him and so was the band. "Any song you would like to sing?" Jisung lowered his head, pulling the cape of his hoodie. "I-" his voice was small.

"You?" 

"I'm sorry!" He said, shoving the microphone into the vocalist's hand before running away. The crowd murmuring as he passed through them.

He ran again. Going to the town wasn't such a good idea. 

"Ha..." He breathed heavily when he stopped running. He was far away from the stage, he had probably ran a few blocks away. 

"Thanks! Come again" he turned his head around, hearing a voice coming from a pharmacy. 

His feet brought him in there. "Good afternoon" the pharmacist smiled to Jisung who shyky nodded at him. 

"Excuse me...can I-" his voice was small again. It's really a wonder how he could punch someone but be so timid. Actually, no. He used violence because he couldn't use speech. 

He fiddled with the Hem of his hoodie. "Pills for fever, flu, gastric, stomach ache and for headache?" 

The pharmacist just smiled at him and brought the said medicine to him. "Thanks" he said, paying for them before he ran out.

He looked at the medicine bag in his hand and groaned. "Why did I buy these for?!" Jisung yelled.

*  
He paced in front of Hyunjin's room, his hand reaching for the door to knock on it but he pulled it back, being the coward he was. "Should I just leave it here?" Jisung bit his nails again.

"But...if he don't open up, someone will take it.." He reached for the door once again but retreated whenever his knuckles were about to make contact with the door.

He paced back and forth, scratching his head before he ran away from the dorm.

He called Na-Eun although he wasn't ready to face her either. After all, he had showed his worse to the girl he liked.

"Yeah, Jisung? Why do you want to meet up?" Na-Eun said as he jogged out from the court. "And are you fine?"

Jisung shook his head. "Na-Eun...can we not talk about that now? Sorry" 

Na-Eun inquired no more, if Jisung said no then it mean no. He will talk about it sooner or later. "So?"

"This!" Jisung pulled out the medicine bag from his sling bag. "Sunshine pharmacy?" She readed out the letters on the plastice. "Medicine? Who's these medicine for?" She took it nevertheless.

"Hyunjin"

Na-Eun blinked. "So, it's true..." She said under her breath. " Can you give this to him? He's sick...I think"

"You think? Why don't you give him yourself?" 

Jisung shook his head. "I need to go somewhere today and I think you need to know he's sick. That's all"

He turned around to walk away. "Ah...and please don't tell him it's from me! If he knows he wouldn't stop thanking me and buying me food" He smiled one last time to Na-Eun before he ran away.

She blinked in confusion. She stared at the plastic then back at Jisung's disappearing back. "He looks sad..."

"Nana! What are you doing out there?!" She looked back. "Uncle! I need to go somewhere. I'm sorry!" 

"Where are you going?! Nana!"

"Nana!"


	14. 14

"what is he doing here?" Seungmin asked, glaring at Jisung who had been dragged by Felix into their shared room. The three of Seungmin, Felix and Jeongin were roommates. "I saw him sitting outside an ice cream parlor. He was scaring the kids from coming in"

Seungmin rolled his eyes. He didn't bother to talk to Jisung and went inside his room. On the other hand, Jeongin who was about to walk out from his room went back inside.

He opened the door slightly and stared timidly at Jisung who was standing like an idiot in the middle of the room. Felix sighed. He couldn't believe he was going to be the one reasoning the both of them.

"How about you two sit down and have a talk?" Jisung shook his head, Jeongin slammed the door and Felix sighed again. "I'm supposed to be the childish one here..."

"You wouldn't say that if that squirrel punch you in the face, Felix!" Seungmin yelled from his room.

Felix rubbed the temple of his forehead before dragging the squirrel to his room. "Wait here"

Jisung nodded obediently. He didn't really have the energy to say no to Felix and he was grateful Felix picked him up.

He felt like eating ice cream today but he left his wallet in his room.. if he wasn't an idiot, what was he?

Felix came back into the room with a bowl in his hand. "Here, your ice cream" Jisung's eyes twinkled as he took the bowl from Felix. "Felix, I luv you!" He said with mouth full of ice cream.

Felix sat next to Jisung. "You feel bad right?"

Jisung choked on his ice cream before he went quiet, eating his ice cream in silent.

He hummed, "I didn't mean to..."

Felix pulled him into a hug. "I know you don't mean it, Jisung." He patted his head. "You're not a bad person as others make it seem like you are"

"But I hurt people"

"But they hurt you too....verbally" Felix said, pulling himself from Jisung. "But...Jeongin didn't do anything!"

"And you didn't mean it. It was an accident,right?" Jisung nodded once again. "You should talk with Jeongin. I will try to talk with the coach"

Jisung shook his head, holding Felix's hand. "Not yet. I can't do it now" Jisung hugged the ice cream bowl, looking at his ice cream with a sad gaze.

Felix didn't understand why Jisung was doing this to himself but he was willing to wait until Jisung open up. "Why not?"

"Because...I don't want to. Not now" Felix nodded. "Tell me about it later" he knew something was up with Jisung hut he just wouldn't say what it was.

"Later" Jisung said.

It would be great to talk with Jeongin but it wasn't the time yet. He was scared. He was scared of opening up. So far, only Hyunjin knew about his issue and only he knew of Hyunjin's issue but currently, he couldn't talk with Hyunjin because of his circumstance.

*  
"Are you feeling better?" Minho asked, scoffing when he saw Hyunjin stuffing himself with the food he brought. "He's probably still tired" Na-Eun said, grabbing a few players for herself and Minho.

Minho squinted his eyes and stared at Na-Eun. The girl raised her eyebrows, tilting her head. "Yes?"

"Who in the world are you?" He asked, blantly.

Hyunjin slapped Minho's shoulder. "Don't be rude to her! Sorry, Na-Eun. He's nature is a but rude" Minho rubbed his shoulder, still staring at Na-Eun to the point it got uncomfortable for her.

"Na-Eun? I heard that name before...where?" He clapped his hand. "Ah! You're that girl Jisung wouldn't stop talking about!"

There was a dead silence eating them up in the room. Minho's laughter lowered down before he realized something was not right. "What is this? Why did the both of you tense up when I say Jisung?"

Both still stayed mum.

"I have to go now!" Na-Eun said, picking up her bag. Minho held the plate, pointing at her "what about the chicken?"

"I'm sorry. I need to go now" she said, running out from the room.

"What was that about? Hyunjin..." He looked at Hyunjin who was eating his chicken quietly. "Hey! Hwang Hyunjin!"

Minho folded his hands, stomping his feet. "Seriously? I come all the way here to meet you and you ignore me?"

Seeing no respond, Minho sat back down. He sighed. Hyunjin was being complicated again. "Hey, if you don't get back soon. They might send Kevin for the competition"

Hyunjin's head snapped to Minho's direction before it slowly went back to the plate in his hand. "Oh"

"Oh? Are you kidding me?" Minho asked in disbelief. The so ever proud and arrogant Hyunjin was acting so nonchalantly about this news?

"Hyunjin, you better heal quickly. Tomorrow is your last chance or they're cutting you off"

He pointed at Hyunjin. "Don't say I didn't warn you. I need to go now. Do you need me to call Jisung for you?"

"He wouldn't come anyway..." Hyunjin replied.

"He was pretty panicked when I said you didn't come to practice tho. Guess he didn't come to visit you after all" Minho started packing his things, he turned the kitchen light off and went out. "Just be sure to rest and come tomorrow."

*

"Hey, are you Na-Eun?" Na-Eun turned around to see a familiar looking face. She nodded and bowed at the stranger. "Yes, can I help you?"

The stranger smiled and shook his head. "No, I just want to make sure you're Na-Eun. I'm Kevin" Kevin said, offering his hand which Na-Eun grabbed hesitantly.

"You seem like you're waiting for the bus. Where are you going?" Na-Eun fixed her bag strap on her shoulder, feeling a bit uncomfortable by how close Kevin was being with her. " Just somewhere near"

The next bus arrived and Na-Eun hopped in, so did Kevin. "What a coincidence. I'm going to the town too"

"Right..." Na-Eun laughed awkwardly and went to sit to the furthest seat. She was relieved to see Kevin sitting far away from her but he still glanced at her and smiled. _He's probably just being friendly_ she thought, smiling back at him. _I'm just having weird thoughts..._


	15. 15

Hyunjin came to the practice today. His teammates were happy to see him again and he received tons of lectures from Chan. He didn't mind it. He deserved that lecture because he disappeared without any sign.

After practice finished, Chan invited everyone to have a drink at the barbeque booth. He also invited the basketball team seeing how his best friend was also on that team. "Hey, wooj!" Chan called out to the basketball team leader. Their friendship was really nice to see because the both of them were mature and they never fought. Maybe they do but not in front of people. Unlike Hyunjin and Jisung.

"Oh, yeah. How come I haven't seen Jisung around?" Chan asked Woojin. Hyunjin finally realized the absence of his best friend. He straightened his back and started looking around for him but he was nowhere inside the booth. "Oh that... he's banned because he punched Jeongin"

"He did?" Chan asked, perplexed. Everybody knew of his aggressiveness but they also knew he wouldn't hurt his friends even for a million. "There must be something up with him...he hadn't been acting normally around us although his skill had been improving in basketball"

The conversation beside Hyunjin faded away as he was too focused to find Jisung. He fished out his phone, his thumb lingering over Jisung's number. Changbin who was sitting next to him was trying to reach for the soju bottle accidentally pushed him, his thumb grazing the number on his contact list.

He widened his eyes and panicked, trying to end the call when he heard a familiar ringtone outside the booth. He looked up, seeing a figure standing outside the booth but the face was unseen, blurred by the booth curtain.

He looked down when the phone call was ended by the receiver. Hyunjin quickly stood up, grabbing his coat and running out without notifying his seniors and juniors.

"Ji!" He yelled to the running figure. "Hey!"

The figure in front of him abruptly stopped. Hyunjin halted in surprise when he saw the future he assumed as his best friend fell onto the ground with a loud thud. He looked at the shoes the figure was wearing and confirmed it was his best friend. He bought that shoes in Christmas for Jisung.

"Aww..." Jisung groaned, sitting cross-legged on the ground. Hyunjin jogged and squatted once he arrived in front of Jisung, dusting dirts off his outfit. "Hey, are you fine?"

Upon realizing Hyunjin caught up with him, Jisung struggled to stand up and leave but Hyunjin had stopped him, holding his hand tightly.

"You're clumsy as always" Hyunjin said, standing up while pulling Jisung up with him. 

"I wasn't running away from you", Jisung pouted. Hyunjin scoffed before dragging Jisung to the bus stop. "Where are we going?"

"To have a talk" Jisung shook his head. He didn't want to have 'the' talk. If anything, he wanted to avoid anything related to Na-Eun right now.

Jisung was persistent about it and knowing his personality, he would keep quiet throughout their conversation. "Fine, not the talk then. Just...cuddles?" Hyunjin knew Jisung wouldn't reject cuddles and Jisung had agreed easily to his suggestion.

Jisung bit his innercheek. Acting like a sulking child in front of Hyunjin, this was the first time he felt concious of himself around him. Maybe because they had a fight and he didn't want Hyunjin to minsunderstand him?

When the both of them arrived inside Hyunjin's room, the taller walked towards the sofa, turning on the TV and then taking off his coat, putting them on the sofa's handrest.

He turned around and saw Jisung tackling him, the both of them fell on the sofa. "Uff" Hyunjin said when Jisung wrapped his hands tightly around his torso. Hyunjin smiled lovingly at his best friend, hand reaching for Jisung's head.

Before he could caress Jisung's hair, the other looked up from Hyunjin's chest. "I didn't mean it"

"I didn't mean to punch Jeongin", Hyunjin blinked in confusion. Of course, he knew Jisung didn't mean it. There must be something going on with Jisung which he didn't know about. "I know", Hyunjin acknowledged.

"I was just thinking...", Hyunjin's chest went up and down as he thought in silence. "Are you thinking about that again?"

"About what?" Jisung tilted his head. "About your dad" Hyunjin whispered.

....

"Well...that too", Jisung's father's dream was to be a basketball player to enter the national competition but it was nothing but a dream. Jisung wanted to be the achieving his father's dream. He wanted to see his father's happy and he was also happy with what he was doing.

"Are you fine now? Not sick anymore?" Jisung asked him, snuggling closer to Hyunjin. Hyunjin also wrapped his hands around Jisung's small waist, his thumb caressing the slightly exposed skin under Jisung's shirt.

Jisung flinched at the contact but eventually relaxed when he got used to it. "Yeah, I'm fine now. How do you know I was sick?"

"I guessed..." Jisung said, slowly falling asleep.

After a few minutes, Hyunjin heard a small snore coming from Jisung and relieved a huge sigh.

He stared at Jisung with sadness in his eyes, hoping Jisung wouldn't hear the way his heart beat loudly. He threw his head back, resting them on the top of the sofa's frame, looking at the spinning fan on the ceiling to distract himself from the one he was holding. _I need to get rid of this feeling..._

He admitted that he liked Na-Eun and more as a friend but Jisung? Like? Maybe more than just a simple like and this feeling was hard to get rid of.

However, he was conflicted. He was trying to get rid of his feeling and it was working. He was starting to develop feeling for Na-Eun but he found out Jisung liked her.

It was like whatever he did was fated to be tied with Jisung. He couldn't run away from Jisung nor can he leave Jisung alone.

He should choose between friendship and love but...even if he choose friendship now, he didn't know if he could hold his feeling in. If he ever let it out and damage their friendship.

He needed to sacrifice something for this friendship right? Even if he will hurt Jisung? _It's just a simple crush...he wouldn't be affected too much._


	16. 16

Jisung wouldn't back off easily of course. Even if he didn't want to sacrifice his friendship, he still liked Na-Eun very much. He couldn't control his feeling and he knew Hyunjin would understand him for doing so. 

"Let's not fall in love with the same person", that promise they made long time ago? Jisung might have to bridge that promise. 

Their friendship was already becoming awkward. What was the use of fixing it at this point? They already did the damage and Jisung also refused to back off.

The later needed to back off, Jisung thought.

"Plus... Hyunjin wouldn't scarifice his friendship for a girl", Jisung selfishly said as he jogged around the campus. Just because he was banned, didn't mean he should slack off.

Talking about being banned, he still hadn't apologized to Jeongin nor his teammates. 

He ruffled his hair messily. "Fuck all of these problems" He continued running.

"Stop following me!" Jisung halted when he heard a familiar voice. He made a u-turn and jogged towards the opposite direction, searching for the voice. "I said stop following me!" 

His head snapped towards the building next to him. "Na-Eun?" He said when he saw her being held by a stranger. As if on instinct, he ran towards her and drop kicked the stranger. "What do you think you're doing to our manager?!" He yelled, ready to punch the harraser as soon as he stood up but stopped when he saw who it was. "Kevin...moon?" 

"What were you..." He pointed at the frowning Na-Eun and at Kevin again. "Are you crazy? Do you want to get kicked out of the team like I did?" Jisung asked in disbelief. "I thought you weren't dumb" Jisung said once again. He knew Kevin and Hyunjin wasn't in the most good term ever, he heard from Hyunjin just how bad this guy was sometimes. 

"I wasn't doing anything...she dropped her wallet" Kevin said, pulling out a wallet from his pocket, handing them to Na-Eun.

The girl turned red at the misunderstanding, taking the wallet from him. "However, this is interesting but still, you didn't have to kick the hell out of me", Kevin said, wiping the blood on his lips which he got from biting his lips too hard when he fell down. 

"Fuck you",Kevin said before walking away.

"I....I misunderstood him", Na-Eun said, putting the wallet inside her bag. "I should apologize to him" before Na-Eun could chase Kevin, Jisung held her hand. "Don't"

"I don't know what that bastard is up to but I will tell you. He's not a good guy", He dragged Na-Eun away from the spot. "If you think he's giving out a creep vibe then you're very much correct. So, avoid him", Jisung advised.

When they were far away, Na-Eun gently took her hand back, carefully putting both of her hands inside her pocket. Jisung smiled bitterly at the gesture. "If you say so..."

"So, are you going to the court?", Na-Eun nodded. "Why?"

"Let me take you there", Jisung smiled warmly. He was making an effort. Before he was laid back because he thought nobody will be in his way but Hyunjin and there was another obstacle, Kevin. He didn't know what Kevin was up to but he wouldn't let him do anything to Na-Eun. Not a chance.

Jisung led the way to the court and dropping her off there. "I have to go somewhere today", Jisung said, patting her on the head before running away.

Na-Eun touched her head where Jisung had patted him. "He's a different today... he's more warm", Na-Eun said, feeling a but weird after being treated so warmly. Usually, Jisung came out strongly, like an amusement park, an extreme ride which caused you to be shocked and flustered all the time but today, Jisung came out as the sun, warm and sunny— probably more calm. 

Whatever it was, Na-Eun knew Jisung was arranging his thought.

*  
"Dad?! Mom?!" Jisung yelled as he entered his house, smell of freshly baked cake was spread throughout the whole house, his father appeard from the kitchen with a tray of banana cake in his hand. "Oh, Jisung! You're home!"

"Honey! Your son is home!", His father yelled, Mrs.Han jogged down from upstairs. When she saw her son again, she ran to him and engulfed him with a big warm hug. "My son is back", she said with a huge smile.

Jisung laughed and hugged her back. His family might be the only perfect thing he had ever have. A caring father and a loving mother. 

They were a completely normal and loving family if you ignore the fact Jisung was adopted when he was a kid. His mother couldn't give birth due to a past accident but they didn't give up. Thanks to that, they found Jisung at the orphanage. Different from the others, he was sitting obediently in the middle of the room playing with his car toys.

" You don't have practice today? ", His father asked, putting a plate on the coffee table in front of their TV. His mother was patting his head before taking the plate from her husband. Jisung shook his head, "I have a day off. So, I come to visit"

"I miss you both", he said with a grin that didn't reach his eyes. Both of his parents shared a look before sitting down. "Here, I made it with your grandmother's recipe" his father said, cutting a slice of cake for his son.

Jisung laughed, "it's just a banana cake, dad. You always make it. What's the difference?"

His mother slapped his back, "of course, it's different! Your grandmother's recipe is better than your dad's!", She said proudly of her mother. Mr. Han shook his head in disbelief. "How can you say that to your husband?" 

"What? Am I wrong?", The both of them continued to fight while Jisung just laughed at their behavior. They were always fighting childishly like this. It was as if they were best friends. 

"Anyway, Jisung?" His mother suddenly asked, grabbing a slice of cake for herself too. Jisung hummed, raising an eyebrow. "Is there any girl you're interested in at school?", Jisung almost choked on the water he was drinking. 

His mother started clapping excitedly then slapping her husband's back, "see?! I told you Jisung has someone in mind!"

Jisung wiped the corner of his lips and stared at his parents in confusion. "Your father is trying to set you up with the neighbor's daughter! I told him he is being ridiculous! It's not like we're in the 90's now" 

"He's such an old man", She said, warning a playful glare from Mr.Han. 

"So, is this girl your girlfriend?", His father asked causing Jisung to choke on his cake this time. "N-no" 

"I'm making a move on her though, Jisung said. He didn't know how to react at his parents amused expressions. Hadn't he say that, they wouldn't be insisting him to bring Na-Eun home and good thing he told them about his crush. He wouldn't want to be paired with his neighbor's daughter either. 

"Oh, yeah. How is Hyunjin doing?", Jisung scoffed. Of course, his parents would ask about him too. "He's doing fine". He didn't even know what Hyunjin was up to right now.


	17. 17

"Kevin! You're just a bit slower than Hyunjin.", Chan said, pulling him up from the pool. Hyunjin had climbed up by himself and was walking towards Minho who gave him a high-five. "I know", Kevin said, not really paying attention to Chan's assessment. He was focused on Hyunjin who was laughing with his friends like the annoying guy he was.

After Chan finished talking, he walked towards Hyunjin. "Hey!"

Hyunjin turned around, not amused by Kevin's action. "What? Want to challenge me to a race again?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up"

A smirk plastered on his face when he mentioned, "Na-Eun was it?". Hyunjin flinched, his eyebrows knitted as if Kevin had offended him. "She's a cute girl. You have a good taste"

"Don't touch her", Hyunjin gritted his teeth. Kevin raised both of his hands. "What's wrong with you best friends misunderstanding me?"

"What?"

Kevin laughed, "I mean...you shouldn't be worried of me. Worry about Jisung instead. That squirrel is making an advance behind your back" Seeing no reaction from Hyunjin, Kevin walked away to let Hyunjin digest the information he just gave. 

Kevin told himself Hyunjin was slightly better at anything than himself but he knew one thing, Hyunjin was dumb. He will probably do something dumb, a silly mistake just because of a girl. 

Hyunjin looked at his phone, picking it up. "What are you doing? No phone during practice", Jaemin, another teammate told him. "Right...sorry"

—FWEET!!!

"Okay, get in place!" 

*  
"Na-Eun!" , The said girl turned around, beaming her bright smile to Jisung who was jogging to her. "Oh, Jisung-ah!" She waved excitedly.

Jisung stopped in front of her, pinching her cheeks. "Oh, why are you so smiley today?", Na-Eun slapped his hands away and rubbed her cheeks, clicking her tongue. "Why? Can't I be happy?" 

"I don't mean it like that. You know that" Jisung pouted. "So, what's the good news?"

Na-Eun clasped her hands together. "Do you remember that day we went hiking?" Jisung nodded. "What about it?"

"I told you I have to take pictures for my assignment and my professor liked it!" Na-Eun clasped Jisung's hands with hers and started jumping around like a child with Jisung. "He's going to put it up on the weekly gallery!"

"Weekly gallery?" Jisung tilted his head. "Ah... it's like a gallery for student to showcase their pictures but only certain students can put their pictures there!"

"I don't really understand but it must be a good thing." Jisung said as they stopped jumping in a circle. "So, wanna celebrate it?"

"Celebrate?" Jisung pulled out two tickets from his pocket. "Let's go ice skating tomorrow!"

"You're free, right?" Na-Eun stared at the tickets before grinning. "Of course! You're like the best friend I will ever get!" Na-Eun beamed, hugging Jisung before her phone vibrated. "Oh, I have to go now. Mr.Chi is probably waiting for me to feed it at home"

Jisung smiled at the mention of the cat and waved at her. "See you tomorrow at our usual spot!" Na-Eun bowed her head, running off to the bus stop. 

When the girl disappeared, he pulled his fist down and up. "Yes!" 

"I got a date with Na-Eun~" he sing sing, walking the opposite way. 

*  
"Hello?" , Na-Eun asked, not really looking at the caller's ID.

"It's me, Hyunjin", Na-Eun's face brightened up. "Oh, it's jinnie!" 

"What's up?" She asked him, getting into her bus and beeping her student card. 

"Oh, just the usual but I have something to ask you" Na-Eun hummed. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Na-Eun rubbed her neck. She had a plan with Jisung. "I'm sorry-" Hyunjin cut her words off. "Let's go skating tomorrow! I don't take no as an answer!" Hyunjin said before ending the call.

"What was that?" Na-Eun asked, looking at the phone with a perplexed expression. She tried to call him back a few times but he wasn't answering. She was pretty sure he was at practice this time around. He wasn't even supposed to be calling her but for him to do that during practice must mean he really wanted to go skating.

Na-Eun slumped in her seat, kicking the seat in front of her a few times. "How do I tell him no?", She really wanted to go with Hyunjin but Jisung already invited him.

"But...", Na-Eun thought of something. "They're best friends!" She told herself. Although the tree of them never hung out together, she didn't think it would be a chaos.

"I can just go with both...they want to go skating anyway and if we go together maybe they will stop fighting?", Na-Eun came up with the conclusion. 

It felt weird hanging out with them alone when she knew they were best friends anyway. This was a perfect plan. 

With a proud smile as if she had found the solution to cure cancer, she texted Hyunjin 'okei! 😄😄😄' before looking out the window again


	18. 18

Jisung was running late, all because his working shift suddenly shifted. One guy quit the job, so, he had to replace his shift too. He swore he wasn't paid enough for this.

"Oh my God! It's almost noon now!", Jisung shrieked, receiving a slap on the back of his head by Haechan, his co-worker and also his ex-teammate in high school but he went to a different uni then quit basketball for good. "You don't even have practice today. Why are you in hurry?", Jisung bit his lips, pushing Haechan away.

Well, he was banned from practice, he had a lot of time which was also one of the reason he was making a move on Na-Eun. If he waited for the ban to be lifted, Na-Eun might be going out with Hyunjin already. He must be crazy to not do anything at all.

"11:58" Jisung counted. "11:59" Haechan shook his head and quietly moved away from Jisung's cashier counter. "12:00!!"

"I have to go now!", Jisung waved at Haechan who panicked. "Hey! There's customers lining up!"

"Sorry, Haechan! Help me with that!" Haechan sighed. "He could at least turn the next counter plate for me" 

Jisung ran as fast as he could, passing by a few couples, children, old ladies and whoever was in the road.

He was going to meet Na-Eun at 12:30 and the café was exactly 30 minutes away. He didn't want to wait for the bus, so he just ran until he arrived at the café.

He smiled at the barrista and waiters before sitting at the furthest back, trying to catch his breath. 

"Order?" The waiter asked, walking to his table. "Cheesecake and bubble tea" he smiled. "And also green tea cake" not forgetting to get Na-Eun's order too. He didn't know what to buy for her drink because she liked to change her order everyday according to her mood. 

"Jiji!" His head snapped towards the figure at the door. She jogged to their table and sat down in front of Jisung. "You ordered?", She asked as per usual. "Yeah but I don't know what drink you want to have"

Na-Eun hummed. "Then, I'm going to order. Give me a few minutes", She informed placing her bag next to Jisung. She trusted him enough to keep her bag safe.

With her wallet in her hand, she walked up to the front counter and ordered for some mango surprise mix. Despite the fun name, it really was just a mix of banana and mango juice which tasted mostly like banana but Na-Eun insisted it tasted like mango.

While Na-Eun was waiting in line to order her drink, Jisung fished out his phone.

"I wonder what he's up to" , he tapped on Hyunjin's and his shared chat room. 'hey, what r you doing?', he asked.

He didn't get an immediate respond and quickly his his phone when Na-Eun returned to their table. She grabbed her bag before pulling out her camera.

"I'm going to take a lot of pictures today", she giggled, taking a picture of Jisung by surprise. "I will print it out for you later if there's any picture that you like!"

Jisung laughed. "Sure hut it surely aren't this picture. Delete it", Na-Eun pouted. "It looks cute."

"No, it's ugly", Jisung retorted. If not for the waiter coming with their orders,they might ended up fighting about stupid and small matter again. 

After finishing their food, Na-Eun hopped off her seat. " let's go "

Seeing how energetic Na-Eun was made Jisung cheered up. Na-Eun was like happiness, like a bright warm star? Whatever she was, Jisung just felt happy with her.

Jisung walked side to side with her to the skating rink. He felt kikenothing could ruin this day with Na-Eun.

"Hyunjin!", The smiling Jisung immediately frowned at the name she called. He looked up to see where Na-Eun was waving at. Standing a few meters away from them was a tall guy who shared the same confused look as Jisung.

" you guys don't mind skating together, right? ", Na-Eun asked when they walked closer to Hyunjin. " oh...should I have asked you guys first? ", Na-Eun frowned, thinking she had made a mistake but the both of the guys immediately shook their heads. " no! It's fine!" , Hyunjin said, laughing when he felt Jisung stepping on his shoes.

"Phew", she sighed in relief, holding her chest. " let's go then!", she said, cheerfully entering the skating rink. "Na-Eun, I already bring skating shoes for us!", Hyunjin said, pulling two pairs of skating shoes from his bag.

" that's not Na-Eun's size " Jisung commented, deadpanned. "That's mine"

Na-Eun laughed awkwardly, she could feel the tension between the both of them. "I'm just going to get myself a pair!"she said before dashing to the front counter. Jisung held his hand upward, trying to stop her but Hyunjin slapped his hand away.

"What are you doing?", Jisung gritted though his teeth. "Well, I could say the same to you", Hyunjin raised his eyebrow provocatively, a sneered on his face. "I thought you said you had other important plan so, you can't hangout with me" 

Jisung stayed mum before retorting back, "well, this is the important plan. Why? Got problem with it, Hwang?" Jisung didn't expect to sound that rude. This reminded him of middle school first year again. 

Hyunjin opened and closed his mouth a couple of time, trying to think of a good answer but before he could, Na-Eun appeard with a toothy smile on her face. She really seemed happy about going skating. 

"Hey, you guys don't mind if I go first, right?", She asked, putting on her skate. The other two smiled and nodded at her, taking a note in their minds to bring her here again also studying how cute her expression was.

With both party agreeing, Na-Eun skated away to the middle of the ice rink, leaving the two awkward best friend to stare each other with blank gazes.

"You better don't skate my way, Hwang", Hyunjin scoffed, he hadn't heard Jisung calling him that since middle school. Whatever happened between them at the moment, even if none of them ever talked about it, they weren't dumb. They knew they were going after the same girl. It's really foolish at some point to be fighting over a girl with their friendship on a high stack. 

"Don't worry. I won't even go anyway near you", Hyunjin grumbled, trying to hide his pained feeling with his overwhelming annoyance. 


	19. 19

Jisung sneered at the scene of Hyunjin trying to balance himself on the ice rink. Jisung knew Hyunjin couldn't skate for the sake of love because he brought Hyunjin here before and it wasn't such a bright idea nor a great day for Hyunjin but it was surely a memorable thing for the both of them. One was laughing and one was struggling, he kept on falling on his feet and it was over 20 times. Maybe, Jisung couldn't even count it right. He ended up with a few Band-Aids and scrapes on his body. The worst was his chin when he fell on the rink and Jisung panicked at that time. This time too, Jisung believed if will be no different.

So, he couldn't see why Hyunjin wanted to go here with Na-Eun. Maybe, to humiliate himself?

Jisung chuckled at his thought.

Even so, Jisung still had to hold himself from going anywhere near Hyunjin, afraid he will be the soft person he was for Hyunjin and helped him. "Stop worrying", he told himself but still the word came out of his mouth. "Why don't you just sit down?" He yelled, the question sounded ruder than he thought it would be. Hyunjin took it the wrong way and glanced at Jisung, his eyes squinted and an annoying expression was displayed on his face as if to say _mind your own business_ but before he can speak his mind, he fell on his bump just as Jisung had expected. Had he sit down like he was told to, maybe he wouldn't have embarrassed himself.

Jisung moved an inch but retreated when he thought about the rude glance Hyunjin gave him a few seconds ago. _Why should I help a stubborn person?_ He thought.

A part of him was telling him to laugh or to ridicule Hyunjin but another part was screaming, yelling at him to help Hyunjin, to go to his side to check up for any injuries. He listened to the minority in his mind and without hesitation, "what a fool" he said out loud. Hyunjin who was struggling to stand up glared at Jisung as the other skated closer to him. Expecting another insult from Jisung, he didn't expect to hear, "are you fine?" . Hyunjin blinked in astonishment, Jisung probably hit his head somewhere.

 _Did he just told me I'm fool, sneered at me and then ask me if I'm fine?_ His question was quickly answered when he saw Na-Eun skated passed by them, smiling at Jisung's gesture before skating back to the middle of the rink. Jisung's smile faded and the helping hand was quickly pulled away from holding Hyunjin's arm. Hyunjin's arm dropped and so did his body, he stared at Jisung in disbelief as he skated away, minding his own business just as how it was supposed to be.

Hyunjin scoffed. He told himself over thousand times in the past that Jisung was one of the purest person he ever met on earth. He didn't realize 'the purest' person on Earth was actually a shrewd and two faced person.

Thinking he could get a small revenge for himself, he grinned slyly, shouting Na-Eun's name to gain her attention. Jisung whipped his head around, his eyes widened when he saw Na-Eun skating towards Hyunjin.

He gritted his teeth, this was supposed to be his day. Not, Hyunjin.

Jisung was already kicked out from the team, so, he had nothing left. He thought, he would at least get a lover and his best friend with him, turned out he was losing his best friend and the girl he adore at the same time.

Jisung was about to skate towards them when his phone vibrated— woojin's caller ID was displayed on the screen.

Sliding his thumb over the green button, "yes?" He said.

"Jeongin broke his leg, come to the hospital". Jisung's heart dropped, he ended the call and ran out, leaving clueless Na-Eun and Hyunjin, looking at him as he struggled to take off his skate shoes.

"Jisung!" , Na-Eun called out, trying to skate towards the end of the rink but Hyunjin was holding onto her. "Where are you— going...." Her words slurred at the end when Jisung left the rink.

"Hyunjin...let's go after Jisung" Na-Eun frowned. "He probably wouldn't need us", Hyunjin said.

Na-Eun,"Huh?"

Hyunjin grabbed her hand and pulled her to the other side of the rink, desperately pressing his hand on the wall to keep himself stable. "It's Saturday today. He usually hangout with Woojin hyung. He probably just forgot about it"

Na-Eun nodded her head but her mind was still lingering over the twisted expression on Jisung's face a few minutes ago. "Teach me how to skate", Hyunjin pouted, tugging Na-Eun's heart.

Na-Eun laughed and nodded,a hint of blush appeared on her cheeks.

...

"Jeongin!", Jisung shouted as he entered the hospital room, Woojin glared at him when he shocked everyone in the room. Jisung rubbed his nape, bowing at other patients who were also in the room.

"Jeongin...", He whispered to the boy who was silently eating a cup of yogurt on the bed. Jeongin coughed, choking on his yogurt before he sat back up, eyes looking everywhere but Jisung.

Jisung sighed,lowering his head. "I can leave if you want me-"

"No!" Jeongin immediately refuted. He fiddled with his fingers. "I'm the one who asked Woojin hyung to call you here", Jisung looked up to Woojin and Seungmin who shrugged at him. "Can you guys leave us first?", Jeongin asked.

Both Woojin and Seungmin reluctantly left and pushed Felix who was just about to enter the room with the same panic manner as Jisung out of the room. "Wait! Why are you guys pushing me out? Where's innie?!"

— _thud_

The door closed and Jisung sat down on the seat next to the patient's bed. "So? How did you get hurt like this?", Jisung eyed his casted leg, a few scribbles and doodles were already decorated on it, he assumed Jeongin asked Seungmin and Woojin to write on it.

"I was careless after practice. I fell off the stairs while playing around", Jeongin shyly said. It was really careless of him.

"Playing around? Didn't I tell you to take care of yourself better?", Jisung sighed, flicking Jeongin on the head. "What are you going to do now? How are you going to play now, huh?" Jisung had said this over 100 times, even though he himself was a great player, Jeongin was another important asset of the team. Without Jisung, the team can still go on but without Jeongin, the team wouldn't be a functional team.

Jeongin pushed Jisung's finger away. "That's not what I want to talk about now...", Jisung pulled his hand back, nodding his head to listen to what Jeongin wanted to say.

"I'm sorry for kicking you out of the team", Jisung lifted an eyebrow. "What do you-"

"I asked the coach to kick you out temporarily because I thought you can't keep getting angry like that..."

"Now I know how bad it feel to not be able to play in the game or practice"

"So...in the next game! Can you play for the team?!", Jeongin held Jisung's hand, his eyes shining with hope. Jisung blinked in surprise. "I...err..."

"Why can't I come in?!" Felix yelled as he came into the room, eyes roaming for Jeongin's figure.

-


	20. 20

The next game wasn't a big deal or wasn't a big deal according to Jisung. It was just a normal tournament their Uni held every year but there was one team they were told to look out for— the Yonsei team.

For some reason there was an unspoken rivalry between these two universities. He didn't know when it started but he was damn sure it was way before he became a fetus in his mother's womb. 

In short, it was an important tournament since the university's pride was on line. To be honest, Jisung could careless about the rivalry. He just wanted to win. Losing wasn't something he was up to. 

"But...does that mean I'm in the team again?", Jisung asked Woojin who was rummaging through his bag. " ha?"

"Yeah, yeah", the older said still looking for something in his bag. " really?"

"Yeah", An annoyed look appeared on Jisung's face as he jumped in front of Woojin. " so am I in the team again? For real?" Woojin jumped back, sighing before glaring at Jisung in disbelief. "I said yes! Are you deaf now?"

Jisung shook his head, pursing his lips the pouting. "Just that...I still can't believe it. You guys are letting me play just because Jeongin got hurt...it doesn't feel right" he scratched his head.

Woojin scoffed, "then what? Do you not want to play?" 

"We have many other players in the team you know? I could have choose any of them but I didn't", Hearing that made Jisung's mood lighten up a bit, but he still had a slight concern. The feeling of uneasiness was still there. " but...aren't you worried? I'm uncontrollable after all"

"What if I go all mad and punch someone?", The older just started laughing. It seemed like Jisung had self awareness after all. Jisung pushed Woojin's shoulder. " why are you laughing? It's not good to laugh at one's insecurity"

"Insecurity? Don't make me laugh. I saw how happy you look when you land a fist on Yedam's face", Jisung winced at the memory. He sure was happy back then, he even laughed his heart out and proudly told Hyunjin how it happened. Woojin patted his shoulder, " I have to go to the library now. Think little about it and just accept it like it's the nature's course alright?" 

Jisung nodded mindlessly before he grabbed Woojin's shoulder."Why are you going to the library?"

Woojin blinked in confusion. Jisungas never interested in whatever he did. "I'm going to study English with Chan there", Jisung nodded, letting Woojin go.

" studying English in the...library? ", he said, walking thoughtlessly to the student lounge. He fished out his phone to call someone as he sat down on a sofa. He coughed on his hand, clearing his throat as he heard the other's ringtone went off.

—" hello, Jiji?"

"Naeun-ah!", he said cheerfully. " sorry for leaving just like that. I had emergency just now". He heard Na-Eun sigh. "I know. I was just at the hospital just now. Jeongin broke his leg ,didn't he?" 

"I just wish you could have told me. I'm also part of the team, aren't I? I'm your manager", Jisung could clearly hear the disappointment in her voice and guilt hit him. He was just too worried that he forgot about everything else. He could only tell Na-Eun that he was sorry and he wouldn't do it again. " not like it would ever happen again though. We don't want any other member or Jeongin getting hurt again" , he laughed and a minute after awkward silence accompanied them. 

Jisung cleared his throat again. "So...I called because I have something to ask"

Na-Eun hummed. "What is it?"

"Are you free tomorrow? The coach isn't coming tomorrow because he has wedding to attend with your aunty and woojin have to go somewhere tomorrow too...so, I was just wondering", Na-Eun laughed. She hadn't heard Jisung talking this much in a long time. These few weeks he had been out of it. She was glad he return to normal. It seemed like talking to Jeongin did something. 

" oh, sure. Why? Do you want to go somewhere together?", Jisung curled his fist and jabbed his hand as if he won something. He hummed. " I want to go to the library tomorrow. If it's possible, I want you to teach me English. "

"English?", Jisung hummed again. " you studied English a bit over summer last year, didn't you tell me that? "

"Well, yeah. Sure!", Jisung bit his lips before a wide smile broke on his lips. " then, meet you at the library! " 

Once the call ended, Jisung skipped his way out of the student lounge, bumping into someone on his way out. He fell backward, his back hitting the floor. "I'm so-" he bit his words back when he saw Hyunjin picking up his books that fell. 

Hyunjin said nothing, he just stared at Jisung, sighing before shaking his head. When Hyunjin walked pass by him, he made eye contact with Minho who was walking with Hyunjin.

His face turned red in shame as he stood up, dusting off his clothes as he turned around. He glared at Hyunjin and scoffed in disbelief at Minho. "Are they kids?" 

Fuming with anger, he stomped out from the lounge. 

"I can't believe them. How could they just walk away without helping me? I know Minho is not close with me but Hyunjin?", He ranted to himself. "When did he learn to be such a jerk? I should have known. He is going after the same girl as me. Childish", he shook his head, lips curled upward to show his annoyance. 

Just around the bus stop, some of his seniors suddenly called him, asking if he wanted to drink with them. Of course, he couldn't refuse. He had never said no to drink nor to his seniors. That was why he was rather close with his seniors instead of his peers. 

"you're drinking a lot today", Min-hyung said while tapping Jisung's back to signal him to stop. "It's time to stop", the other seniors agreed when they saw his flushed cheeks. Jisung cupped his cheeks, feeling how warm they were before resting his elbows on the table. He looked at everyone with lazy eyes and giggled. "You all look funny", he laughed like an idiot. "you jerks worrying over me is soooo cute!", he poked his cheeks playfully before grabbing Min-Hyung's cheeks. "hyung! you're so cute!", Min-Hyung rolled his eyes and pushed Jisung away.

"Han Jisung, get a grip of yourself. You will regret what you're doing if you don't stop", the other senior told him which made Jisung giggle again. "cute..everyone is cute".

When the small hangout ended, he walked back to his dorm while throwing his hand and feet around, imagining the air was Hwang Hyunjin who irritated him till no end. "Yaaaa!!!!!!!!", He yelled, not minding the judging gaze from passerbyers. 

"Hwang Hyunjin!! You are!! infruitating!!", He yelled again before grabbing a light pole when he got dizzy. "right...I bet he doesn't know how annoyin he is. He needs to know that."

Hyunjin who just walked out of the shower had a towel hanging around his waist as he rubbed his hiar with a face towel. 

\---'Call out my name Call out my name Call out my name Oh when you call my name ~'

Hyunjin picked up his phone without looking at the caller's ID so, he didn't expect to be greeted by Jisung yelling at him about how infruitating he was, "oi! Hwang Hyunjin! Do you need to be that annoying?!"

Hyunjin pulled the phone away, looking at the caller's ID to make sure it was really Jisung who had called him. He scoffed, "Are you drunk?"

"Yeah, I'm drunk so what, you piece of shit!?", Jisungdrunknely said, holding his head. He closed his eyes and shook his head when he was losing his conciousness. "How can you just walk away like that when I fell?! You don't know how to be polite do you?! is our 8 years' friendship nothing to you?!"

Hyunjin sat on his bed, the bed became damped from the water on his body. "If we're friends for 8 years, why do I need to be polite with you? Are you my superior? My senior?", He put the phone on speaker as he went to his wardrobe, searching for his hoodie when he realized Jisung hadn't return it to him yet. He became more annoyed.

"but still! do you not know manner?!", Jisung said after a few seconds of silent. Hyunjin felt like laughing his heart out. Manner? Jisung out of all people was really teaching him about manner. What a joke. "Wasn't it you who dropped me at the ice rink a few hours ago? Are you a hypocrite?", Had Jisung been nicer today, he might have helped him and they wouldn't be fighting like this.

He felt a bit dumb for arguing with Jisun when he was drunk like this. Hyunjin was almost sure that Jisung will forget about this when he wakes up on the next day. He waited for Jisung to reply, he wanted to end the conversation after he hear Jisung's respond but instead of saying anything, he heard Jisung retching. "hey, are you alright?", he sounded a bit worried as he picked up his phone after he finished dressing up. 

\---"urk...". That didn't sound alright to Hyunjin. "You jerk!!", Hyunjin pulled his phone away again and sighed. "nevermind. He sounds very alright and very jumpy"

He decided not to stress about it and went to sleep instead. He thought he could have a good sleep but how could someone be so wrong?

When Jisung arrived home, he kicked his shoes off and went to bes without changing. He reached for his phone and called Hyunjin again. "Hello?" Hyunjin groggily said. "Are you happy you jerk?!". Hyunjin winced and groaned. "You call again? What do you want?"

"you jerk", Jisung said before he ended th call again. That night he had called Hyunjin over dozen times, the taller stopped answering his phone after the 14th call. He put his phone on mute. "Just why are you doing this to me at 3 am Han Jisung?!" Hyunjin cried out before he ended the last phone call. "Finally some peace", he thought when his house phone started ringing instead. "For god's sake, Han Jisung!!", He yelled before falling asleep, completely ignoring the ringing sound erupted throughout his room.


	21. 21

"What the hell happened to you?", Minho asked when Hyunjin gave him a visit at the cafe he was working at. Hyunjin groaned, covering himself with his hoodie and his mask. "I thought my dead ancestor walked in. What's wrong with you? why do you look so tired?", Minho signalled his coworker to make a cup of Americano as Hyunjin always ordered that. "why do you think?"

Minho tilted his head, resting his hand on the counter as he cupped his shin---his brows scrunched before he exclaimed, "do you have a debt and a loan shark came last night?", Hyunjin nodded, Minho gasping at his own ridiculous idea. "My poor little brother! I was wondering why are you so perfect, turns out you also have a flaw! Who told you to go drinking everyday?!", Hyunjin scoffed, slapping his debit card on the counter, "Bullshit", He said, taking his Americano from Minho's coworker. "Do you think I'm you who got a debt at 20?", Minho faked a pained look. "Do you know how hard it is for me to pay back my debt to Chan hyung? I have to work days and night just to pay him back"

"Then, you shouldn't have borrowed his money to buy that whatever expensive ass shoes of yours", Hyunjin said before walking to a vacant seat. He stirred his drink and stared into space. 

He thought about yesterday. After Jisung left, everything became grey and blurred. He convinced himself Jisung left a bitter aftertaste because he ruined Hyunjin's mood before he left.

He scrolled down his phone, minding his own business when he saw Na-Eun uploaded a story on her instagram. A smile curled up on his lips as he tapped on the girl's icon. "is she studying at the library?", He chuckled when he saw the first story up. His smile dropped instnatly when the next picture came up. She captured a picture of Jisung reading a book with a complicated look. It was captioned 'he asked me to teach him English but I'm not pro at it'.

Hyunjin turned his phone off and held his neck as if he was in pain. "I know how much he likes her but this isn't it", Hyunjin stood up and left his drink behind, Minho yelling at him to take his drink with him but he ignored everything else and ran to the nearest bus stop to get a ride to the bus stop.

-

"Na-Eun", The girl looked up from her book and hummed. "Thank you for coming and helping me today", Na-Eun nodded. It really wasn't a big deal to her. She hadn't been spending time with Jisung for a while, so, this was nice and Jisung left yesterday. "but Jisung-ah..Why do you suddenly want to study English?", Jisung froze before laughing. "you know how one of my teammate is a foreigner right? I feel bad because he has to speak korean to us all the time. So, I want to lessen his burden by understanding him." Jisung gave himself a point for coming up with the bullshit he just said. Na-Eun smiled brightly, "You're really kind" Jisung blushed at the compliment but now he felt bad for lying.

\---knock! knock!

The both of the looked up to see the person who had knocked the table. Their eyes widened when they saw Hyunjin smiling at them. Na-Eun's eyes turned into crescents, her smile widened, "What bring you here?"

"I was nearby and I saw your story. So, I come to say hi to you guys", Jisung was laughing but his eyes were shooting glares at Hyunjin. "You already said hi to us...so, why are you not leaving yet?", Jisung said through gritted teeth. Hyunjin shook his head. "I saw Na-Eun posted that you are studying English. I'm your best friend, how can I not help you with it too, right Na-Eun?"

Jisung licked his dry lips, _look at this guy saying bullshit._ " But...Hyunjin. Your English is not that great" _so, dream on trying to teach me English._

"I know but don't you remember _.._.My English is way better than you and I could study with you too! BEST FRIENDS share the _same interest_ after all" Jisung bit his lips in anger, he felt like steam was coming out of his ears. _Is that how you gonna play, you rat?_

"Ah...Is that so? The what about you read this, Hyunjin? It's a tongue twister. Show Na-Eun just how much of a better English speaker you are than me", _Take that you big rat_

Hyunjin laughed uncontrollably that he got stares from the visitors inside the library. He calmed down and read out the tongue twister. _You slick little piece of shit, is that all you got?_

"Right, Na-Eun", Na-Eun looked up and tilted her head. All this time she kept her mouth shut because she was happy they were conversing even though it felt slightly weird. "We were practicing speaking, weren't we? You heard how good Hyunjin is, how about we practice with him?", Na-Eun nodded. It didn't sound like a bad idea and Hyunjin sounded fluent to her. 

_Eat that shit._ Jisung smirked at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin came to bother them but the aftermath was something he hadn't taken an account to. He shouldn't have come. He almost embarrassed himself. Why had he said he was better in English than Jisung? He could only understand 40% of what Na-Eun say to him.

"I have to go now but it was nice to be with you guys today!", Na-Eun said while walking out of the library. "Maybe we could hangout more often like this every Saturday?", Jisung nodded while Hyunjin laughed akwardly. He didn't know if that was a good idea or not because if she really meant it, he had to study English everyday so he wouldn't humiliate himself like he almost did today.

When Na-Eun left Jisung sneered. "Wow, I didn't know you are so good at English before. Just how many secrets are you hiding from me, Hwang Hyunjin?", Hyunjin rolled his eyes. "well what about you? I don't know you are so dumb at English. There's a lot I don't know about you...Is lying your new hobby now?!"

"lying? I should say that to you, you rotten piece of cake!", Hyunjin dropped his jaw in shock. "you called me what?"'

"what? do you prefer 'jerk.?" Hyunjin gasped dramatically as he stepped back, holding his waist when he was reminded by the dozen calls from last night. "stop" He said in English. "Before you say anymore bullshit. What was those calls last night?" 

Jisung flinched when the calls were mentioned. When he woke up, that was the first thing he remembered and embarrassment was more than what he truly felt. He coughed, sneaking his hands into his pocket, "What calls? I have absolutely no idea of what you are talking about"

Hyunjin opened his mouth to say something to him but he waved his hand and slumped his shoulder, "I have to somewhere right now. So, bye _loser"_ Making sure he said 'loser' in English to irritate Hyunjin, he skipped away happily.

He lied. He didn't have anywhere to go. He just wanted to run away from Hyunjin because he didn't want to face Hyunjin at the moment. 

"what even? did he really forgot?" Hyunjin shook his head before he walked away. That idiot Kevin called him to the pool to have a match again. Chan even reminded him to come because Kevin wouldn't stop bothering Chan until Hyunjin agree. "Great. Meeting another idiot after one", Even Hyunjin couldn't believe how lifeless Kevin was. Sure, Hyunjin spent his time at the pool but Kevin spent his time way too much trying to beat Hyunjin at everything.


	22. 22

Two words, too dense. That was what Na-Eun was. When you saw two best friends fighting or kind of have a weird tension around them, you don't go around asking the both of them to eat breakfast together with you. Na-Eun failed to notice the weird atmosphere around them. Although, you could give her a point for trying and noticing that they indeed had a fight a few days ago but now she went back to the dense girl she was. Maybe because she didn't expect two good looking guys with so much talents to like a normal girl like her. I mean, who would?

Sitting front to front was Jisung and Hyunjin while Na-Eun sit in the middle and Minho was watching the three of them beside Hyunjin.

Minho heaved a big sigh, he noticed the weird vibe around these two the moment Hyunjin just walked pass by Jisung when he fell the day before.

—"why didn't you help him? Did you guys fight?" Hyunjin laughed, he looked at Minho and asked him "why didn't you help him too? Did you guys fight?" The younger said then walked away, leaving Minho opening and closing his mouth. " This brat. Why should I help him? I'm not that close and am I his best friend?", He yelled but Hyunjin just kept walking and now he didn't expect to see Hyunjin sending glared to Jisung while Jisung balled his fist, his eyes trembling in anger. _Why am I here?!??! I shouldn't tagged along with Hyunjin._

"Aren't you supposed to be on diet, Han Jisung? Why are you at the cafeteria?", Hyunjin asked through gritted teeth. Jisung folded his hand, "I'm not fat, why should I diet? What about you? Aren't swimmer supposed to be lighter...are you giving up on swimming now by gaining weight?", Jisung sneered, tilting his head in an arrogant gesture. 

"Han Jisung!", Jisung raised his eyebrow. "what? Hwang Hyunjin!", Na-Eun sneezed causing the both of them to laid back. Hyunjin smiled and moved forward, placing his arm on the table as his other hand reached for Jisung's cheek, "what do you mean by that? You don't need to be fat to go on diet. I mean look at this baby fat on your cheeks", Jisung shut his eyes to contain his anger. He couldn't do anything since Na-Eun was with them. "How lovely is our Han Jisung", Hyunjin said while pulling Jisung's cheek.

"You guys should put a stop to this now", Minho said, patting Hyunjin's hand. He bobbed his head, pointing at Na-Eun who was laughing awkwardly in between them. "Na-Eun had been staring at people's food for a while. Why don't you let the pitiful girl eat in peace?" Jisung sighed and nodded, slapping Hyunjin's hand away.

"Acting like an old married couple...", Minho mumble but it didn't go unheard by the two of the boys. They snapped their head to look at Minho who then flinched in surprise before glaring at each other. Jisung slammed his hands on the table, glaring at Minho and Hyunjin before smiling at Na-Eun. "Na-eun-ah, do you want to eat anything? It's on me", Na-Eun blinked couple of times before shaking her head. "I can buy for myse-" Jisung shook his head, "then you can just buy me a drink, can't you?"

Na-Eun contemplated before nodding her head "then...I want carbonara" , Hyunjin gripped his shirt under the table. Minho saw his balled fist and sighed again. _He's so obvious._

"Then, I'm going to buy food. Minho do you want anything?", He asked, not even sparing a glance at Hyunjin who stood up to buy his own food. "What's wrong with him?" Jisung scoffed.

-  
Hyunjin sent a dirty look at Jisung as he walked to the ordering machine. He was standing behind the shorter and he could finally observe Jisung closely. He had never seen Jisung wear this outfit. It's too obvious he was trying to impress someone.

Feeling the intense gaze at the back of his head, Jisung turned around, pointing at Hyunjin. "What are you looking at?" He said, raising his fist to threaten Hyunjin but pulled back when he saw Hyunjin's outfit. "I have never seen this outfit. Are you trying to impress someone?", He said with a mocking voice. "None of your business"

"Ah...are you trying to impress Na-Eun but what to do? You look plain and basic", _PLAIN AND BASIC,_ Those words were like bullets that went through his heart and his mind. _Plain and basic? This_ _shortie_ _is calling me plain and basic?_

"Then what about you? What is this tacky blue jacket, are you psy?", Jisung held his waist, licking his left while pointing at Hyunjin to shoot back but the both of them was yelled at by someone, "are you using the machine or not?! If not, move away!", A rather tall lady said, rolling her lips upward in annoyance.

Jisung bowed at her and moved away since he already ordered his food while Hyunjin moved forward to order his food. Jisung looked back at Hyunjin, pointing two fingers at his eyes and then at Hyunjin before he used his thumb to slice his neck to say _this isn't over._

"What a nightmare", Minho said,taking a sip of his ice lemon tea. Na-Eun who came back with tray of drinks in her hand hummed. "What is?", Minho looked up at her and sighed. "It's nothing. They're just fighting like they used to do in middle school"

"Fight? Middle school?", Minho nodded. "I didn't know Hyunjin as long as Jisung did but I heard they used to fight a lot in middle school just like cat and dog but I never believe it. Like how can those two fight when they love each other so much?"

"I used to think that they were just lying or exaggerating when they said they almost fist fight but now? I can see it. I can see everything clearly." He shrugged at Na-Eun and laughed, "but it's funny to see at the same time"

Na-Eun nodded her head, "they had been together for so long. It would be sad if one of them leave the other", She said, stirring her drink with a straw.

When Jisung returned to the seat with Hyunjin, Na-Eun handed Jisung a cup of peach juice. "I don't know what to order for you so I order the same drink as mine", Jisung nodded and smile, taking it from her.

Hyunjin stared at the peach juice before he quickly grabbed it from Jisung's hand. "Hyunjin?", Minho and Na-Eun said. Hyunjin nonchalantly drank the juice without looking guilty at all. "Hwang Hyunjin, what are you doing?", Jisung asked.

"What? Can't you see or are you pretending not to see? I'm drinking, am I not?", Jisung opened his mouth to say something but he really couldn't believe who he was facing. "I know you're drinking but don't you have your own drink?!"

"Suddenly...I don't feel like drinking my Americano. Why? We are best friends... it's normal to share drinks",Na-Eun laughed akwardly again. "I can buy another one for you if you want, Jisung-ah", Hyunjin immediately pushed his drink to Jisung. "that's fine Na-eun. He can just drink my drink. You shouldn't waste money", Na-Eun looked at Hyunjin's smile and nodded. It didn't seem like a big deal, so she just ate quietly. "Thanks for the food, Ji" , Jisung nodded.

"Ji?", hyunjin asked. "Oh..yeah. Ji. The prince of basketball Jiji!", She laughed remembering the nickname Jisung told her to call him with the first time they had a full conversation. "Jisung is so cute! He told me to call him that because he said he's a royalty!"

Hyunjin hummed, scooping some soup in his bowl. "Royalty my ass", he whispered. _I'm the one who gave him that nickname._

When breakfast ended, all of them parted away. Na-Eun had to help her aunty at her shop while Minho had to to meet Chan and Woojin which left Jisung and Hyunjin standing at the cafeteria alone.

Jisung side glanced Hyunjin before walking away. He had no intention to start conversing with Hyunjin.

He went straight home where his mother suddenly called him.

— "Jisung-ah! Are you busy?", Jisung shook his head "no, why?"

"It just that...are you fine? You should go to the hospital for a check up sometimes", Jisung laughed, his mother was such a worry wart like she always had been. He rolled to the other side of his bed, placing the phone on his ear, "that's fine. I'm fine! Your son is healthy and kicking it. I'm going to play for the next game. They lifted the ban."

"I know! I know that you're healthy. I'm just worried about...", _About?_ "The herb drink I sent to you the other day. Yebin's mom made it for me, so I sent some to you without checking what's inside... there's about 5% of peach inside it?"

"You're allergic to peach aren't you? Are you fine?", Jisung stood up and went to his fridge. "I didn't drink it yet," he said, looking at the herbal drink inside his fridge. He heard his mom clapping her hand, "that's good! You should give the herbal drink to your friends! There's Hyunjin isn't there? That kid always love healthy stuff. Just give it to him"

Jisung observed the herbal drink and continued chatting with his mother about his day. "I will give it to him later," he lied.

"Allergy?", He muttered, looking at the spinning fan on the ceiling then chuckled, "how can he? I never tell him... that's impossible".


	23. 23

School festival. To many it would be an exciting event because it was like a symbol of youth. Everyone could only get one of their first school festival. A fresh feeling but for Jisung, he didn't quite like it. The place itself was noisy and crowded which he didn't like. Despite being the loud person he was, he didn't like crowdy place. So, to say that he hated the school festival was an understatement but he didn't want to ruin his friends' happy day.

 _Right...just smile and act like you're having fun._ Jisung hypnotized himself as he stood in front of the mirror, checking out his own outfit. His eyes went to the blue jacket he wore a few days ago and sulked. He picked it up and threw it somewhere in the room. "It's not that tacky! I got it from a thrift store!", He said to his reflection in the mirror. He sat on his bed , still staring at his reflection as he groaned loudly. "This suck!!!"

Pursuing Na-Eun seemed impossible at this point. "Why must he go after her too?", Jisung mumbled, hugging his legs.

"Han Jisung?! Are you not going to the festival?", Jisung snapped his head to the door and pouted. He really hated going to the festival. If he could, he would already scream, "I'm not! You go by yourself!"

—click!

"You finally open up", but how can he say that when Felix gave him this kind of smile? A smile which seemed like it could brighten up anyone's day but disappear the moment you say no. He didn't want that look to be replaced with Felix cocking his eyebrows upward with a disappointed look. "Sorry, I was choosing an outfit to wear"

Felix nodded, studying Jisung up and down. "You look different"

"How so?", Jisung looked at himself but found nothing out of place. Felix tapped his chin, looking at the ceiling to find a word to put his thought into. "maybe because I always see you wearing your jersey? That's probably it", Jisung nodded, agreeing. "Should we go now? I called Seungmin to pick us up! He's bringing Jeongin!"

Jisung raised his eyebrows. "Jeongin? What about his leg?", Felix clicked his tongue, waving his index finger. "How can he not come to the festival? Even if he's sick he can still enjoy himself, no?"

"Plus, how sad would it be if your friend is out at the festival but you're sitting alone, eating some hospital food while having your leg casted?", Felix stressed every words he said to emphasize just how much of a suffer it would be had they left Jeongin. When Felix's face came closer to Jisung, Jisung pushed him away. "Alright...I understand. It's a torture for him"

Felix smiled, satisfied before he grabbed Jisung's hand, dragging him out of the dorm.  
-  
The swimming team had prepared a simple game and a good stall. It wasn't anything special but thanks to some of the members who can cook and knew how to smooth talk the ladies, they became the attention.

"Why do I have to do it?!", Hyunjin raised his hands to prevent his seniors and friends from holding him. He knitted his eyebrows and rolled his lips upward, terror in his eyes when he saw the special seat made for him inside a big glass. "We will pay you a lot, Hyunjin-ah!" Hyunjin shook his head frantically.

"You just have to sit in there silently!", Hyunjin still disagreed. He pointed at the glass. "You leave out the part where I'm going to fall into the water if someone hit the bullseye!"

"And?! Why did you guys even choose this game?!", Hyunjin asked in disbelief. Someone pointed out that they were the swimming team and this game was related with water...that was the origin of the idea. "Bullshit!"

Chan sighed, patting Hyunjin's shoulder. "Guys! Don't force him! We could just give it to Kevin!", Kevin snapped his head to Chan and placed an X over his chest with his hands. "But that isn't right, Chan! We need the ace of the team!"

Chan shook his head, "that's fine. Hyunjin can just admit defeat here... I'm sure Kevin will do better than him. I don't think he love water that much. Kevin is not a loser so-", Hyunjin narrowed his eyes and flailed his hand away from Chan. "I get it! I get it! I will do it!"

Hyunjin slapped his phone into Chan's hand before he climbed into the glass, mumbling "who's the loser now?" Sitting with the seniors, Kevin sigh in relief. He was grateful he wasn't the ace for once. He could only eat his rice cake in silence and enjoy the moment Hyunjin fall into the water.

"Na-Eun!", Kevin looked up from his cup and saw the woman who was always around Hyunjin and huffed, not amused. "She's not even that cute"

He wanted to mess around with Na-Eun just to irritate Hyunjin but he gave up on that plan. That woman didn't seem entertaining at all. "She's way too dense. Too dense for me", he mumbled.

"Who is?", He looked up, Minho giving him an eye. He raised both of his hands. "I did nothing. I breathed", he said before picking his things, leaving the area before bumping into Na-Eun who fell on the ground. "Ouch!", Hyunjin immediately climbed out of the glass and ran to her. "Are you fine?" Kevin stared at Na-Eun and Hyunjin before scoffing. "How stupid" he said , walking away.

Na-Eun stood up, pouting as she glared at Kevin. "Jerk", she said, turning around to face the panicked Hyunjin. She smiled brightly. "I'm fine!"

"But what are you doing?", Hyunjin looked back at the glass and smiled shyly. "Do you want to play?"

-  
"Waaah!! The festival!!! My youth!!", Felix ran forward, startling a few students who then laughed at him. Everybody seemed to agree with him. "He's so enthusiastic. I'm jealous. I'm jealous", Jeongin sulked in his wheelchair. Jisung chuckled, shoving his hands into his pocket. "who told you to play too soon? Had you been patient, you wouldn't have fall and you would be able to play freely right now"

Jeongin had his lower lips forward as he pouted. "Don't even remind me about it! I'm so sad right now!", Seungmin shook his head at Jeongin. "So, what? Am I not accompanying you right now? Where do you want to go? We will go to every booth"

"Seungminnieeee!!!", Jeongin's eyes twinkled at the sight of Seungmin as if he was an enjoy. "Your friend here is touched. I'm touched. Seungmin best boy!"

"I want to go to the weightlifting booth...I heard the male weightlifter walk around wearing maid outfit. I want to laugh", Seungmin nodded, he looked at Jisung. "Do you want to go? Or would you be fine by yourself?"

Jisung nodded his head, "you guys go ahead. I will find Felix first. That idiot got too excited, he's probably lost somewhere", Seungmin nodded and pushed Jeongin forward, walking towards the weightlifting maid stall.

Jisung sighed, he looked around for Felix but that idiot had went far away. He tried calling Felix but Felix must had ignored his phone and went astray somewhere. "This guy..."

"Do you want to play?", Jisung turned around when he heard the familiar voice. _Hyunjin?_ His eyes met Hyunjin's who immediately looked away and smiled at Na-Eun again.

Jisung made his way to them. "I want to play.", Hyunjin's eyebrow twitched, the corner of his lips trembling. "But I ask Na-eun-"

"It's alright if I go first, right Na-Eun?", The girl nodded and handed a basket of ball to Jisung. Chan dragged Hyunjin back into the glass before he could complain. "I'm paying", Jisung stated, giving the money to Chan.

"Wait! Wait! This isn't fair. He's a basketball player! He's good at aiming- ah!", Hyunjin yelled when the ball missed the bullseye. Jisung looked at the ball in his eyes. "It's lighter than I expected it to be...", He mumbled before aiming at the bullseye again but this time he didn't just miss, he threw the ball at Hyunjin. "Han Jisung!"

" I missed. Oops", Jisung stuck his tongue out before aiming the last boy to the center.

— splash!

Jisung smiled in victory when he saw Hyunjin walking out of the glass soaked with water. "Pft", he turned his head to see Na-Eun laughing. Jisung's eyes softened.

"Han Jisung you-", Jisung's phone rang. He look at the ID— Haengbok yongbok but before he could answer the phone call, it ended. He tried calling back but Felix weren't answering. Jisung was anxious. _Did anything happened to him?_

He dismissed himself and apologized to Na-Eun for leaving. "Lee Felix! Where are you?" , He yelled while trying to call his friend.

-


	24. 24

Worry, it was a feeling Jisung could not get rid of no matter what he do. He might hid it well with his bright smile and cheerful laughter but he couldn't lie to himself that even he try to compose himself, when faced something out of the usual, he will be very nervous.

He knew Felix might be somewhere doing just fine but his constant negative thoughts wouldn't stop him from being concerned. Felix was a free spirit, he goes everywhere his feet drag him to and that was why Jisung was worried Felix might drag himself into danger.

He called Felix over a dozen times but when none of the calls came through, he called his other two friends who also did not answer him.

Jisung bit his lips, people walking around him and the noisiness of the festival made him angry.

As a person, he worry more than he should and couldn't control his emotion. He was a person who couldn't convey his emotion well and when his concern overloaded, it usually turned aggressive.

However, more than wanting punch a random thing, he felt like he would punch the hell out of Felix if he find the boy right now and there was he, sitting and laughing just fine in a dating booth with Changbin.

Jisung stopped running, his chest raised up and down unevenly. _He..._

"Ya! Lee Felix!", Jisung angrily yelled as he trotted towards the red haired boy. "Oh, Jisung-ah!", Felix happily said, failing to see the irritated expression on Jisung's face. "What is happening here?"

"Oh...I met changbin on the way to Hyunjin's stall. Why?", Changbin observed Jisung's face and noticed the bead of sweats rolling from his forehead. "You...why did you call me?"

Felix tilted his head. "I didn't call you though... I must have pressed it by mistake. Sorry but why are you like that? Did you run all the way here?"

Jisung threw his head back and yelled to the sky, students giving him side glanced as Felix covered his mouth. "Are you crazy?! Why are you yelling here out of all place?"

"Then...why didn't you answer my phone call?", Felix took out his phone and showed it to Jisung. "It died...I was taking too much selfie that I didn't realize it was dying" _why was I even worried?_

"But why are you yelling at me like that?", Jisung shook his head. He really didn't want to get angry with Felix. "So, what are you guys going to do now?" Jisung asked them.

"You were with Seungmin and Jeongin weren't you? Can you hangout with them. I haven't seen Changbin for a week...I want to be alone with him", Jisung licked his upper lips and smiled. "Okay". He turned around and walked away.

Do you know other than his bad traits of not being able to control his emotion? On top of that, he had another bad habit...not being able to say no.

 _Why is this happening to me? I was worried like an idiot turns out it's nothing._ He was frustrated. Infrutated beyond any words. Had it not been for his friends, he wouldn't have gone here. Had it not been for the sake of seeing Na-Eun he also wouldn't be here but nothing seemed to go his way. "I thought I could spend some times with them at least".

—pop!

Jisung looked up, firecrackers going off. It was such a beautiful scene but it seemed melancholic to Jisung. "It should be empty right now, right?"

He walked aimlessly by himself until he reached the student lounge. Just like how he had expected it to be, it was empty. "Everyone is excited about the festival...but I'm not" Jisung sighed, sitting on the sofa before he started drowning himself with thoughts again. He suddenly missed the cozy room of his back at home where his mother would constantly nagged him for not coming out of the room, the soft hugs he received from Hyunjin and the usual jokes he made with Na-Eun. He started to remeninse all the good memories which he experienced so far.

The he started to think about all the negative thoughts.

Today, he had to attend something he didn't want to attend, do the things he didn't want to do, see just how wishful he was about Na-Eun. The more he spent his time with her, the more he realized that she wasn't meant for him. Was Felix the last blow? It just...he knew the boy didn't mean it but he still felt insignificant. It wasn't a big deal and Jisung didn't think Felix did anything wrong.

—click!

He snapped his eyes open and turned around. "Ah...I thought nobody would be here", it was Kevin.

Jisung closed his eyes back, he didn't want to interact with this person now. _Just ignore me_ "Han Jisung?"

Kevin laughed, clapping his hands. "Waah, I thought you would be somewhere really loud. I wouldn't think I would find you here", Jisung frowned but he didn't open his eyes. He just let Kevin rambled on his own. "Does Hyunjin know you're here?"

Jisung finally opened his eyes, glaring at Kevin. "Get out before I punch you in the face. I'm not in the mood", Kevin held his hands on the air. "Ah...are you guys on bad terms now?"

"I mean. Of course, he is going after the same girl as you. It would be weird to stay friendly after that", Jisung threw a pillow at him and Kevin easily avoided it. " I really didn't know that we would be on the same side today", Jisung scoffed. _This psycho must be tired of life. How dare he says bullshits like this?_

"What? Same side? How are you and me on the same side?", Kevin shrugged. "Well, why do you think? He's always beating me at everything...now he beats you at getting that girl. What do you think? It's annoying isn't it?"

Jisung laughed out loud. Kevin was one funny guy. He pointed at the other's face. "Annoying? You're more annoying, you piece of shit"

"Just what do you want?" Kevin sneered, he folded his hand and tilted his head. "Well, I'm just saying I would be a substitute best friend for you"

"Huh?",

Kevin waved his hand around. It was easy, how could Jisung not see it. " Isn't it nice to be best friends with with your comrade? We're the same now. We both hate Hwang Hyunjin"

"I don't hate him", sure he didn't but he still didn't quite like Hyunjin right now. "Keep lying to yourself"

"Do you still want to be friend with someone who would throw you away for a girl?", Jisung swallowed his saliva. Hyunjin would never do that to him. Kevin was just playing with him. He was trying to mess his mind up. "So, if that time come around...I would be your substitute best friend. What do you think...deal?"

Jisung glared at Kevin. "I would take that as a yes. I will go now. I should find an empty place to rest"

After Kevin left, Jisung was stuck in another dilemma. He felt childish for believing in Kevin for a millisecond but he felt more childish for treating Hyunjin like he wasn't his friend for 8 years just because he also liked Na-Eun.

He fished out his phone and texted Hyunjin in their kakaotalk chat.

—hyunjin, let's meet up tommorow and talk.

Then he dropped his phone, waiting for a reply but it never come. _Would he really leave me for Na-Eun._ Jisung was foolish. The moment he knew Hyunjin liked Na-Eun too, he had actually give up but he lied to himself because of his ego.

How could he just throw away his 8 years pain and joy with Hyunjin just like that— just like a box of old broken stuff that nobody wanted to have.

Jisung shook his head, picking himself up. He had gathered his thought and if Hyunjin wouldn't answer his text, then he would just go to Hyunjin as always.

He walked out of the student lounge, looking around with narrowed eyes to make sure Kevin wasn't around before he exit the building.

He winced at the noisiness of the festival but he beared in mind, Hyunjin wasn't going to answer him and went to search for the taller guy.

He looked up, the fireworks still going off. "Na-Eun", Jisung snapped his head towards the voice. It was a familiar voice calling a familiar name.

Jisung's heart was suddenly filled with uneasiness, his stomach felt like it was tied in a knot as he walked closer to the source of voice.

Right behind of an empty stall, he saw Hyunjin and Na-Eun standing front to front. Na-Eun's cheeks were dusted with rosy blush which made her flusher than usual. "Let's date"

Jisung lowered his head. He should have seen this coming. He was broken hearted but if Na-Eun agreed and they became a couple, who was he to tell them off? He would be the insane one among them.

Deciding that it wasn't his business to mind with, he turned around wanting to leave but not when Hyunjin continued. "You don't like Jisung, do you?" He asked when Na-Eun wasn't replying.

"I don't know what you feel about Jisung but I'm telling you, I'm willing to sacrifice anything to be with you. If you like him, I could even leave him to fight you back", Then it came and Jisung regretted trying to search for Hyunjin.

Was this how it felt? Being thrown away like a box of old broken stuff nobody wanted? Those old memories, didn't sound like Hyunjin wanted them, did he?

Jisung left, he didn't want to hear Na-Eun's response. Not when he knew he would crumble down and broken into pieces when he verbally hear her rejection.

-


	25. 25

"So, what I'm doing now is I'm confessing to you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?", Hyunjin swallowed his saliva. He had pulled up the courage as it seems to be the right timing but he didn't know what was to come after his sudden confession. It could be rejection or it could be a starting to a new relationship. Whatever it was, Hyunjin was nervous. His hands were trembling but he hidbit behind his back.

However, when he saw the tint of blush dusting Na-Eun's cheeks, he raised his hope high when he shouldn't. Na-Eun inhaled and exhaled her answer calmly.

" sorry ", in a split second, the smile on Hyunjin's face was nowhere to be seen. It was replaced by a confused frown. " I don't think we will work out. Not this way " she smiled and spoke gently, worried she will hurt Hyunjin in anyway she could. She didn't see this coming. She really didn't.

She turned her heel and walked away not when Hyunjin suddenly grabbed her wrist. "So, you don't like me at all? Do you not see me in that way at all?"

Na-Eun stared at Hyunjin's hand before looking up while pulling her hand away. "You should go and find Jisung." He let Na-Eun's hand free when he didn't hear the answer he wanted.

"In the end, Jisung is getting in my way again", he said, kicking some pebbles on the ground.

*  
Na-Eun felt teribble. She just kied to herself. Oh, how tempted she was to say yes to Hyunjin but she held herself back. She couldn't be selfish even though she wanted happiness but gaining happiness this way was wrong.

She wasn't blind. She saw how Hyunjin looked at Jisung and the way Jisung laughed at Hyunjin. There was something, a feeling she couldn't put into words when she saw them. It was as if the both had an unbreakable bond nobody could touch and if anybody did, they would be eaten by guilt for the rest of their life.

She could have easily agreed to Hyunjin had he not give those adoring and soft stares to Jisung. So, hearing him saying he will even leave Jisung for her sounded unrealistic.

She didn't know Hyunjin could be so cruel to use her like this. Whatever Hyunjin was hiding from everyone, he was using Na-Eun to get rid of it.

" they're idiots ", she whispered, walking back to the basketball team's stall.

" where is Jisung?", she asked once she arrived at the busy stall. Her friends shrugged. "Probably somewhere around. We don't let him work because he's too chaotic to be handled", Na-Eun nodded at Woojin, not inquiring more.  
*  
 _—_ _nevermind_ _._ _I_ _forgot_ _what_ _I_ _wanted_ _to_ _say_ _._

Hyunjin narrowed his eyes at the latest text he received from Jisung once he arrived home. After stating and analyzing the meaning behind these texts, Hus curiosity finally got he best of him. He texted Jisung back, — _what_ _is_ _it_ _?_ but he never get a reply and after a few second of nothingness, he was blocked by the other person in the chat.

Uneasiness washed over him ,he decided to dial the number he memorized by heart and called Jisung but none of his call went through. He dropped his phone, settling on the idea of Jisung refusing to talk to him because of his pettiness.

Even with such conclusion, the unsettling feeling at the pit of his stomach didn't fade away as if something had terribly went wrong, the feeling grew bigger.

He called Jisung one last time, leaving a voice messege for Jisung , 'hey, are you alright?', he realized, he hadn't ask this question as much as he did before. He used to ask Jisung this daily to make sure the shorter was doing fine. With Jisung clouding his mind, he fell asleep and didn't wake up until it was late at noon.

*  
—Knock! Knock!

Jisung's morning started with a loud banging on his door and thanks to that, he had to force himself to wake up or else his neighbours would complain about him and his 'guest'. He sat up and slumped his shoulders when everything from last night came crashing back to him. It was a long night for him...it was a very terrible night.

"Han Jisung! Are you not opening the door? If you don't wake up, I'm kicking the- oh, you finally open the door", Jisung nodded while rubbing his sleepy eyes as he turned around. Seungmin followed him in while asking and scolding him for being out of reach— kakao, sns, calls, he didn't respond to any of those.

" they picked out the team we're going against. It's SM uni.", Seungmin rambled as Jisung sat on the kitchen's counter, grabbing a jug and pouring himself some water to relieve his sore throat. "I'm not coming today", He weakly said. Seungmin tilted his head, not quite sure whether or not he heard Jisung wrong. " what do you mean-"

"Just give me a day off", an angry vein popped on Seungmin's forehead. " do you think this is a joke? Jeongin finally forgive you and team accepted you back in the team. Why are you pulling this shit now?", Jisung put down his glass, getting off the counter. "I'm being serious", He yelled, voice slightly cracking at the end. " I'm not joking" he looked up, "just leave me alone right now", Seungmin held his breath while gapping his mouth when he saw Jisung's swollen and red eye that gave away how he had cried last night.

" I will be fine by tomorrow. So, do me a favour and tell them I have something to do. I will the full responsible", Seungmin held Jisung's shoulder. "Are you alright?", Seungmin expected this question to sooth Jisung but the previous calm expression on Jisung's face had turned into an ugly frown as if he was reminded of something bad.

"Of course, I am! Why wouldn't I be?", Jisung smiled but the frown on his face proved his smile was insincere. Seeing Jisung trying to smile through his pain was awfully sad to watch. Seungmin who had never seen his friend this vulnerable and broken naturally didn't know what to do, especially when Jisung looked like he as going to break at any second.

" do you want me yyo call Hyunjin for you?", Jisung and Hyunjin had known each other the longest. Seungmin thought only Hyunjin would know what to do in this kind of situation.  
Jisung quickly grabbed seungmin's hand and shook hisbhead. "Don't", He really didn't want to see Hyunjin right now or anytime sooner. " don't tell anybody, please? "

Seungmin nodded. He was quite worried about Jisung. " I will do that under one condition"

Jisung hummed ,waiting for whatever Seungmin wanted "Tell me what's going on" and as soon as the word came out of Jisung's mouth, he broke down.


	26. 26

"oh! Good job!", Woojin patted Jisung's shoulder, a proud smile on his face. Jisung smiled back. "You had been gone for a day...I was going to scold you but you're doing good at practice"

"Just what did you do yesterday? You're in such a great shape today!", Jisung shrugged. Woojin had be dumbfounded if he knew Jisung just spent his day crying while ranting to Seungmin yesterday." Secret.", He gave a meaningful gaze at Seungmin who nodded at him. Seungmin really helped him a lot. He didn't know all he needed was someone to talk with and his burden lessened.

"Ah, right. Today can I skip drinking with you guys?", Jisung begged, clasping his hand together. Woojin shrugged. "I'm not forcing you too. Do you have any other plan?", Jisung nodded.

"He have a plan with me.", Woojin turned around, shock spread all over his face when he saw the owner of the voice. "Kevin?" He looked at Jisung then Kevin back to back. "You're friend with him?"

Jisung nodded. "What...I thought you hated him?", Woojin found it fishy that they were suddenly friend.

What really happened was...back to 4 hours ago when Jisung walked out from his dorm to take the trash out. He was wearing Hyunjin's hoodie without his realization and Hyunjin immediately recognize him. "Ji?", Jisung's heart skipped a beat when he heard the familiar voice calling him by his nickname. He didn't turn around, too afraid to face Hyunjin. It was especially hard to look at him when he heard everything from that night.

"Jisung?", It was as if Jisung was glued on the ground, he didn't turn around even after another person called him. It was Na-Eun. At first, he wondered why Na-Eun was there but then it came to him, _she must have accepted his confession._

Jisung threw the trash into the trash in with the idea of running afterwards. Hyunjin managed to stop him before he could. "Are you avoiding me?"

"W--why should I?", He slapped his lips for stuttering. _You sound more suspicious, you dumbass!!_

How could Hyunjin believe him when Jisung refused to look at him in the eyes. All the time he was holding Jisung's hand, Jisung hadn't turn his head at all.

"I...have to go meet my friend now. Thanks for the book anyway, Hyunjin!", Na-Eun said and swiftly left before any of the two could stop her. She smiled at herself for leaving at the right timing. Had she stayed a bit longer, she might got into the way.

"Na-Eun!", Jisung yelled but he felt a tug on his wrist. He finally turned around, meeting with Hyunjin's angry gaze. _Is he glaring at me?_

"Why are you giving me that dirty look?", Jisung asked, feeling offended but still not brave enough to look into Hyunjin's eyes as he snapped his head away. "Why are you avoiding me?", Jisung shook his head, tugging his hand away from Hyunjin. "I'm not avoiding you! Do you think the world revolve around you or what?!" _So full of himself._ Jisung scoffed.

Hyunjin said nothing, instead he eyed the hoodie Jisung was wearing. Realising his gaze, Jisung became self conscious and started rubbing his shoulder. "If you don't have anything to say...I will leave now."

"You're wearing my hoodie", Jisung stopped on his track and looked down at what he was wearing. He cursed internally. He didn't realize he out this on because he wears it on daily basis. He forgot it belonged to Hyunjin. "I will return it later!"

"Why should you? Just keep it", Hyunjin didn't want to admit it, he liked seeing Jisung wearing his clothes. It made him thought that the bad tension between them wasn't that bad. Jisung hummed, not knowing how to respond back. He should be angry at Hyunjin but weirdly he felt warm all over. It wasn't s foreign feeling, it was like the first time they met and a couple of occasions that happened in the past. Maybe the heat was getting into him.

"Jisung...what did you want to talk abou-", Jisung yelled. He didn't want to face that right now. He didn't even know what to talk about with Hyunjin and he wasn't smart enough to come up with an excuse. "I have to go now"

Hyunjin held Jisung's shoulder. He didn't like the way Jisung was changing the topic every second. It was obvious Jisung was hiding something from him. "Tell me first. What did you want to talk about?"

More than nervous, Jisung was getting irritated. Did Hyunjin not know Jisung didn't want to talk about it? In the past if this ever happened, Hyunjin would just ignore the topic and try his best to cheer Jisung up. One thing lead to another, Jisung raised his hand to the air.

—pa!

"I hate you! That's what I wanted to say!", Hyunjin's face turned pale when Jisung said it. He didn't expect to hear it from Jisung. 

"And I don't need you anymore! I will return this hoodie to you but I have a plan today!", He looked around and saw Kevin walking out of the dorm with a basket in his hand. He ran towards Kevin as if he was going to attack him, wrapping his arm around Kevin's hand. Kevin flinched and starer at him bewildered. "What the hell, Jisung?"

Jisung eyed him, giving him a gaze wishing Kevin would understand the meaning behind his stare. He looked up and stared at Hyunjin before getting the idea. "Did you wait long, Ji?"

Hyunjin held his stinging cheek and stared at the two in disbelief. "Kevin is my new best friend! I don't need you!", Then he dragged Kevin away, leaving Hyunjin scoffing at them by himself.

When they were far enough from the dorm, he finally freed Kevin. He looked around to see if Hyunjin followed them or not.

Kevin cleared his throat. "What do you think you're doing?", Jisung flinched. His do he say that he just used Kevin to escape from Hyunjin? _But that's the only way he wouldn't bother me anyway._

"If you're using me, shouldn't you at least pay me for it?", Jisung frowned. He pulled out the hoodie pocket. "I'm broke and didn't you say you're offering yourself as a substitute best friend?"

Kevin laughed, Jisung took that seriously? Kevin looked at his watch. "Hrm...fine then. I guess I'm your substitute best friend now?"

"Since you used me. Make sure to be free this afternoon. I need you to come with me somewhere," Kevin had been worrying about something and Jisung just happened to stumble upon him today. It was really like fate.

*

"I guess...just go with him then", Woojin said while scratching his head. Kevin and Jisung was a really weird combination. He knew Jisung and Hyunjin both hated him.

Jisung smiled and ran to Kevin who immediately flicked his head as if they were close. Jisung glared at him when he pointed at the figure standing at the entrance— Hyunjin.

The frown in his face changed into a bright smile. " Let's go!", He said, pulling Kevin out.

They walked passed by Hyunjin without sparing him a glance. Kevin enjoyed the view it irritation displayed on Hyunjin's face. It felt different from all his imagination of how a defeated Hyunjin looked like.

"So, where are you taking me to?", Kevin looked down. "Oh...I'm taking you to a blind date", Jisung nodded, _a...blind date?!??_

"Blind date?!?!", He pulled back, looking at Kevin with widened eyes. "Why are you taking me to a blind date?!"

Kevin rolled his eyes. ," Don't worry. I'm not matching you with someone or something. I just need a reason to reject her", Jisung tilted his head. Just what did Kevin meant by that?

"He's my boyfriend, so now we can stop meeting", Jisung didn't know how his relationship with Kevin had turned into this. Kevin brought him to a blind date set by his mother to reject all the girls and he became the fake boy friend.

"Now, make sure to be free every Wednesday", Kevin reminded Jisung. His mother kept setting a blind date for him and he was growing tired of it. Jisung really was a life saver. Jisung nodded.

"When is your game?", Jisung hummed, looking up. "Tell me when is your game. Don't Hyunjin always go to your game", Jisung bobbed his head. "Three days ahead". Kevin nodded, already clearing his schedule for the day.

Back then, it didn't come to Jisung that a rumour about them would be circling around the campus and reached Hyunjin.

-


	27. 27

As Kevin promised, he came to the game but so did Hyunjin. He refused to believe Jisung would leave him for Kevin. He wasn't dumb, he knew something was off. Especially when he heard the rumours about Kevin and Jisung dating. It didn't sound right and he didn't think Jisung was gay in the first place.

He swore if Kevin was threatening Jisung behind his back, Kevin won't have a good ending. 

He knew how Jisung hated being the talk of the town. Jisung always tried to stay low-key if it was something unrelated to basketball. 

Plus, he saw Jisung this morning and he didn't seem to be himself. He had eye bags and he seemed wary. Hyunjin came to the game to make sure Jisung was alright. 

Hyunjin sat among the spectators and saw Na-Eun giving out water bottles to the basketball team. When he saw Na-Eun handing the bottle to Jisung, he realized something. 

He didn't feel like someone who had been rejected at all. Weird enough, he felt relieved that Na-Eun rejected her. 

Only then did he realized, he was forcing it all. Everything wasn't right from the start.

—Fwee!!!

The whistle was blew and all the players stepped into the court. The court was filled with two basketball team yet he only had his eyes on one— Jisung who seemed to glow as he played, passing the ball to Seungmin then running to the front, waiting at the net. 

—click.

Hyunjin turned around, he saw Kevin walking into the court and gritted his teeth. The smile on Kevin's face, he wished to remove that smug on his face.

He hadn't done anything but Kevin's expression darkened, terror in his eyes while staring at the boy on the court. 

Hyunjin's heart thumped when he heard a familiar groan and the sound of the spectators gasps. He snapped his head to the court and saw Jisung hugging his leg as if he was in pain. 

"Ji-", Kevin rushed down, reacting faster than Hyunjin and rushed to Jisung. 

Hyunjin saw red, everything was red and he felt useless. He didn't even care if Kevin was the one carrying Jisung out, all he cared about was if Jisung was fine or not. 

When Jisung left the court only then did he snapped out of his trance. He looked around , confused. "Did you see? That guy did it on purpose...I saw him hitting the player's leg", Hyunjin's chest rose up and down before he ran to the court, holding the guy by his shirt.

Jisung's teammate tried to split them apart but Hyunjin didn't budge, instead he lunge at the guy, punching his face. 

"Hyunjin!", The voices around him faded as he received a punch on his face. The fight lasted for a few minutes until the both of them came back to their sanity.

Felix and Seungmin pulled Hyunjin back, telling him to calm down but how can he calm down? He knew this game was important to Jisung, on top of that, Jisung was injured. "I'll talk to him", Na-Eun patted Seungmin's shoulder and smiled at Felix. 

*  
Jisung laid on the hospital bed, eyes blank as he stared at the ceiling. He covered his eyes with his arm, the incident playing again and again in his head. He didn't even know if it was the opponent's fault or his but he knew he was partially wrong for slipping. 

"Hey, are you alright?, Kevin walked in with a glass of water. "I saw your friend, Jeongin? He said he will be here in a minute", Jisung hummed.

Kevin sighed, setting he glass next to Jisung. "I know I'm not really a good person but hey, cheer up?" Jisung scoffed, Kevin? A really not good guy trying to cheer him up? Not even Hyunjin came rushing to him like Kevin did. How was he not good?

He really started thinking Kevin wasn't that bad. He was just annoying and too jealous. "You know, you should stop trying to compete with Hyunjin",

"He's not everything you know?", Jisung couldn't believe he would be saying this to Kevin but he did. It did disappointed him a bit that Hyunjin just stood frozen like a deer caught in daylight. He was a bit mad.

*  
"You're such a pain", Felix told Hyunjin. This was the first time he ever seen Hyunjin acting impulsive. He can obvious do other thing than punching the hell out of the other basketball player...like for an instant maybe scold him? But beating him? That was just a big no no.

"Are you becoming Jisung now?", The Aussie asked, dabbing a soaked towel on his bloodied corner of lips. Hyunjin winced in pain but he said nothing. Knowing that he was at fault, he couldn't say anything but the satisfaction of punching the other guy was there. However, the satisfaction disappeared when he remembered Jisung's body on the floor and Kevin picking him up. He said it thousands time in his head, he could have been the one carrying Jisung but he stood there like a statue overwhelmed by his stupid thoughts again.

It's not a good combination, overthinking and insecurities were.

"Am I even at the level of helping him anymore?", " Will he hate it if I touch him?" , "Did he hear what I said to Na-Eun?" , "Will he scream at me if he wakes up?", "Will he be disgusted if I touch him?" Among those questions there was one question that alerted him, "what if Jisung won't wake up?", It was a stupid question which he knew wouldn't happen and it was also the question that woke him up from his trance but Jisung had already left with Kevin. 

Na-Eun walked into the infirmary with a bottle of mineral water, she handed it to Hyunjin and nodded at Felix who understood the signal and left. Hyunjin smiled at her, "hi- ouch!" and hissed when the cut on his lips widened. 

Na-Eun shook her head, "just stay silent. I will talk", Hyunjin sighed. He couldn't believe he was going to get a talk from Na-Eun. 

"The game is continued and Felix is playing. It will probably start in another few minutes?", She looked at her watch and nodded, pulling out 6 fingers, "6 minutes from now".

"I'm not going to ask why did you punch the yonsei guy. I just want you to be calm and not to worry about it much", Na-Eun bit her lips, get my to find the words to explain to Hyunjin. Her hands were moving everywhere as her brows were knitted, it was really a lovely sight of her but Hyunjin felt nothing. Not even his heart was beating as fast as before. 

His mind was filled with Jisung.

Na-Eun cleared her throat, "anyway, it's not the right thing to use your fist but Chan is already here and he's having a talk with my uncle and the other team's coach", Hyunjin raised his head from looking at the floor. Na-Eun shook her head, "I'm telling you this for you not to worry about the whole punching thing because even the player punched you back"

"Yeah, in defense", Hyunjin groaned. Will he be kicked out of the group? Will he be kicked out of the final line up this year?

"They're discussing and I'm sure Chan can handle it. My uncle might be a bit helpful but you will be fine. You don't have to meet him. Now, focus on Jisung alright?", Na-Eun was trying to tell him not to worry about what he did and focus on Jisung. Jisung was the priority.

"He's being treated at our university hospital. Why don't you go and take a look at him?", Hyunjin pressed his palm on his face. He didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. "Hyunjin?"

"No, I will meet him"

*

Jeongin walked in with a crutch, an unamused expression on his face when he saw Jisung eating cheesecake on the bed. "Hey, innie", Jeongin almost threw the tissue box next to Jisung at him. "What do you mean 'hey, innie' after you broke your leg?" 

Jisung laughed and shrugged. "What you broke your leg too and out of playing too much," Jeongin avoided Jisung's gaze, not taking in what Jisung said. He cannot be bothered. 

Jeongin sat down, taking an orange from Jisung's plate. He started peeling it," I shouldn't have asked you to play for me if I knew you would be like this", he said chewing on a piece of orange.

Jisung scrunched his nose, "are you that upset with me?", Jeongin threw an orange peel at Jisung. "No! I mean...if I hadn't ask you, you wouldn't be I hired like this", Jisung cooed at the scene, pinching Jeongin's cheeks. The younger was worried about him. How sweet of him. 

They had a talk until the younger felt sleepy and Jisung told him to go back to his room. After Jeongin left, the smile on his face dropped. His eyes vacant as he laid back on the bed. 

It would get tiring from this on. He didn't know how Jeongin managed to stay cheerful when the probability of them playing basketball normally again was only up to 40%. That was a nonsense talk, he didn't even know if it was 40% or not, it could be 0% all he knew. 

The incident kept replaying in his mind like an old broken video but there was particularly one scene he had remembered, Hyunjin standing among the crowd and looking at him with widened eyes. When he was carried out, he has really thought it was Hyunjin and fell completely out because since it was him, he could trust him. When he woke up, he couldn't be more disappointed to see Kevin peeling oranges for him. "What? You don't want orange? Then I have cheesecake", now that he somehow became friends with Kevin, he really didn't know how to get rid of him. They only knew each other at this level for what? 2 to 3 days? 

Jisung sighed again, how was he going to smile every time someone come to visit him? Not to mention, he got a text from his parents that they were coming tomorrow. Couldn't it be anymore worst? The only person he really wished to see at the hospital was Hyunjin.

-


	28. 28

Jisung's POV

The first thing I heard when I woke up was my mother coming in with a dramatic gasp while my father came in with an unamused look but he still looked at mother with adoring eyes. I pushed myself up to sit but my mother pushed me back down. "Why are you even trying to get up? You're sick!"

I groaned, " mom, I broke my leg not my whole body", I tried to reason with her. I knew my mother very well, she gets worried easily and was always wary about my health. That's why she always call me and sent me some herbal teas. If you don't convince her that you're fine, she will worry about to for the longest of time.

Once I got angry at her, of course, it was partly my fault and her fault. The both of us didn't have much understanding but what I remembered, she ended up thinking about it all night and became sick. So, I didn't want her to be sick again. I mean one sick 'Han' isn't enough. We don't need Han Jiyeon to be sick too.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Look everything is fine!", I said flailing my hands around to prove I was alright but it didn't seem to wash away the worry in her eyes but as a mother, she tried to understand my situation and gave up. "Alright but be careful with your legs. How do you shower? Want mom to help you?", My face grew red, what kind 20 years old ask his mom to bath him? 

"No! Erm...Felix is coming later! He will help me!", Although I knew Felix wouldn't much help anyway. He was such a clutz. Even worse than me, he tripped over a ball every single week when cleaning up the court. It's funny how the basketball team was able to survive with these many clumsy players.

I'm sure Coach Lee will give me a talk and Felix would be there with me. A talk to me for injuring myself and a talk to Felix as a warning not to be injured too. 

My father patted my shoulder and smiled bitterly. I didn't know what that smile meant but I saw sadness in his eyes. What? Was he worried I wouldn't be able to play basketball anymore?

Even if it was making me worried as well, I'm sure I will get back on my feet— well that is when my left foot heal, can't stand on one foot, can I?

My mother and me had a simple talk, about her days, about my days. He concerns, my concerns. A normal heart to heart conversation a mother and a son until she asked, "what about Hyunjin? Why isn't he here? Shouldn't he be the one helping you not Felix?", I didn't know how to answer. 

Words caught in my throat but I still let out a small voice, "he's busy", my mother couldn't quite hear me and asked me to speak louder. Well, I had to speak louder if not, she will think I I jured my throat too. "He's coming later!", Great going. Different sentence came out instead. 

My mother nodded, she didn't seem inter Syed about Hyunjin that much. Huh, thought so. My mother never liked Hyunjin that much, she always just treat him well because he's my friend but my mother didn't really like him as a person. She said, 'he seemed dangerous', in what way? I don't really know. Hyunjin didn't seem dangerous. Oh, trust me when I say he's soft hearted. He couldn't even kill a fly, much more punch someone. 

My father didn't say anything the whole time, he just kept quiet, playing his phone and interrupting us here and there. He seemed oddly quite. He usually did that when he had a lot of thought. What can be so complicated that he had those confused yet angry frown on his face? It's making me scared of what to come when finally open his mouth...

...but it never happened, they just left after saying they had to go back to our restaurant. My father did sent me a glance tho. 

*

Seungmin's POV

The situation was kind of suffocating for me. I knew something was going to happen yesterday but I didn't know what until Han Jisung happened and my uneasiness grew when Hyunjin punched the hell out of the other guy. 

I really didn't know what to say in this kind of situation. 

Right now, I was inside Coach Lee's house with Felix, Hyunjin , Woojin and Chan. Na-Eun was somewhere in the kitchen with his aunty. 

The atmosphere was dead. If someone swallowed their saliva, you could probably hear it. 

"The other team said they're going to let go since they injured our player too", sighs of relieve could be heard. I didn't think the yonsei uni was very kind to let this thing off. Them injuring Jisung could be an accident but what Hyunjin did wasn't an accident. 

Of course, they weren't that kind. I saw everything. Hyunjin went to find the player he punched and bowed at him. Someone with big ego like Hyunjin bowing down at someone like that?

Hyunjin gave me mixed feeling. I knew the thing going on between him and Jisung. Jisung told me everything, from him to Hyunjin to Na-Eun. It was such an unexpected love triangle.

The way Hyunjin was acting didn't seem like he had a feeling for Na-Eun but more to Jisung but him apologizing to the other player gave me mixed feeling. Why would he apologize to someone who injured Jisung if he really liked Jisung? Did he do it because he could be kicked out of his team? That's logical but not logical enough because as a person with big ego, he wouldn't apologize and find another solution. Yet, he's apologizing for his mistake? 

Just what was really going inside Hyunjin's mind? 

After the conversation, everything was settled without anybody knowing he went to apologize to the other guy. Coach Lee asked if we wanted to stay for lunch but each of us had things to do.

Me and Felix was planning to visit Jisung. He was probably dead bored in his patient bed. We all know Jisung couldn't stay at one place and he didn't like being alone.

I walked towards Hyunjin, "hey, we're going to the hospital. Are you coming?", I expected him to say yes but he shook his head. I frowned, wasn't he worried about Jisung?," He probably doesn't want to see me?", He said and left before I can ask what he meant.

Sure what he did to Jisung was shitty. He pretty much say he could throw Jisung away for a girl he knew what for a few months? No offense to Na-Eun though but he knew Jisung for years. However, he could at least come to look at Jisung, right? I'm sure, he didn't mean what he said to Na-Eun. He was just being impulsive as always.

When we both arrived at the hospital, sitting beside Jisung was Kevin who was peeling apples. It was really a weird sight. I heard the rumour about them...well, no. This didn't convince me that they were dating. 

"Are you guys friends?", Felix asked , pulling a chair to sit down. Kevin and Jisung nodded. "Yeah but for a few days only. I'm throwing him away in a month", Jisung joked, Kevin scoffing at his statement. 

While Kevin and Felix talked— which I also found weird because they never interacted— Jisung called me, waving his hand at me to come closer.

When I bent down he asked in a small voice, ' where is Hyunjin? ', I pulled away and frown. I shook my head. I didn't know how to put it into words but he understood me. "You want me to call him?", When I pulled out my phone Jisung stopped me, shaking his head at me. "That's fine". He told me.

I sat down next to him, "aren't you going to confront him?", Jisung avoided my gaze. "What? I'm injured right now. It's not like I can go to him or whatever plus he doesn't like me" well, didn't that sound like the usual healthy Jisung? So, stubborn.

"He can come here if he wants to but he didn't", the second sentence that came out of his mouth sounded melancholy. Had I not known him any better, I would say he was sad Hyunjin didn't come to visit him. 

"You know what? I will just let the both of you settle this own your own. I'm only your friend. All I can do is support you decisions", he stayed mum and the two other guys finally stopped talking and stared at Jisung who had a gloomy expression on his face. 

"Well! Who wants to play game!", Jeongin said pulling out his phone to lighten up the mood.

I sighed, I could feel this week being the most chaotic week in my whole life. 

-


	29. 29

Jisung's parents came to visit everyday and to say his mother panic over the smallest thing everyday was an understatement. Just think about how heartbroken she was when she heard her only child broke his leg? Her son kept getting injuries whenever he played basketball.

When he first played basketball, he came home with bruises because he kept falling or the ball kept being thrown on his face. Now that he was really good at basketball, she thought she didn't need to worry about her clumsy son anymore. 

Usually his mother would stay until late but since today she came with his father, Mrs.Han had to leave early because they left the restaurant without anybody to watch over it.

When his mother left, it was the most dreading moment ever. His father sat next to him, throughout these couple days he hadn't day anything much but it felt like something big was going to happen today, especially when his father didn't leave with his mother. 

"Do you like basketball?", Jisung didn't know how to respond to his father's question. Almost half of his life had been him, Hyunjin and basketball, how was it possible not to like basketball?

Jisung absent mindedly nodded, "yeah, of course?", He said, dumbfounded. He couldn't help but found it funny that his father would ask him such an obvious question. It's like asking someone what they're doing when you actually know what they're doing. His father sighed, he seemed relieved, almost like a lump of weight was taken off his shoulder. "That's good. I thought you're forcing yourself because of me"

Jisung was lost at words, his father's statement had such a huge impact one him. "Why..." His small voice gradually increased higher. "Why would I force myself for you?!" There was a hint of anger in his voice.

His father remained calm, "I just don't want you to play for the sake of me" His father had been a basketball player himself and it was almost like he couldn't live without practicing every single day. He wouldn't leave the court during a tournament even if his someone he knows is in the hospital or when his uncle had a surgery but only that day he dropped the ball and ran out of the court.

In the middle of that important tournament that could get him into the nation team, he ran for his family. He ran for his wife and his newborn son. At that moment, he didn't care about anything else but Jisung and Jiyeon. 

However, fate was cruel— an accident happened and his father became crippled. He lost his ability to play, the only thing he was good at. 

"You're wrong. I'm playing for myself", Jisung said, his expression darkening as he looked down at his hand. His father nodded, not wanting to bother his son anymore. "Alright, rest well"

"I'm getting you tommorrow", Jisung nodded. He had one more day left before the doctor let him leave the hospital. Jeongin had long left the hospital, so, it had been boring for quite a while.

After Mr.Han left, the atmosphere inside the room become heavy and cold. "Do I like basketball?", He asked himself.

"Of course, I do. What kind of question–", he couldn't finish his words as tears trickled down his cheeks. He didn't know. He didn't know what he really liked. Did he liked basketball? Or did he played because of guilt? Guilt that his father lost his dream. 

What he really needed now was a hand to hold him in place and gentle words telling him to take it slow but he was alone.

It had always feel lonely. Ever since he was a kid, ever since he started playing basketball but now? It had become lonelier. Hyunjin leaving him, Na-Eun not returning his feeling, his injury, the game, his father's question....after all of that, it became even lonelier.

He looked outside the window, it was raining. He wondered if his father brought umbrella with him. 

*

Hyunjin sat inside Jisung's room. As expected, Jisung hadn't change his password. He was too lazy to do that anyway. 

Hyunjin hadn't make a plan to come here. He was just thinking of the hoodie Jisung took away from him and wanted it back but who knew his legs would bring him here. He didn't even know how he arrived there. His legs just absent mindedly brought him to Jisung's room. 

Hyunjin stood up from Jisung's bed and walked to the wardrobe, searching for his hoodie when a box fell out from Jisung's wardrobe. He was planning to leave as soon as possible but as soon as he picked up the box, his heart ran one hundred mile per second.

He carried the box and sat on Jisung's bed. "I thought he threw it away", a few days ago when Hyunjin come to visit Jisung. He saw Jisung throwing some rubbish away and the box was one of it. Jisung always tell Hyunjin that he keeps everything about him in this box, just so he could laugh at it when he's sad.

Hyunjin never bothered to ask what's inside but when he opened the box and saw what's inside, his heart softened.

He picked up a piece of picture, "this was from school trip in high school", it was a picture of Jisung chasing after Hyunjin who had stolen his chicken during barbecue night. The class monitor took a picture of them as souvenir. 

He picked another picture of Jisung hugging Hyunjin's dog, Kkami while pushing him away. 

He looked at the box filled with pictures before closing it. He walked to the wardrobe and placed the box back inside when he saw a familiar pair of shoes he hadn't seen for a while beside a nicely folded hoodie. It was the sport shoes he got for Jisung after high school graduation.

He thought Jisung threw it away but he didn't. Guilt started to eat him. Why did he told Na-Eun such a lie? There was no way he could throw Jisung away just like that. 

His previous plan to return to his dorm changed. He turned his heel and ran out of the room with his hoodie.

He grabbed his umbrella and ran to the nearest bus stop. His next destination was the University Hospital. 

*  
—knock! Knock!

"Come in", Jisung said as Kevin walked in with a smirk on his face. "What kind of smile is that? Want to be punched?", Jisung asked Kevin, showing him a his fist. Kevin rolled his eyes, "I'm smiling because I got you these"

Jisung groaned, "more oranges?!", Kevin nodded. "And cheesecake"

"I think I'm gonna puke. Stop bringing the same thing everyday!", He complained , taking the cheesecake from Kevin. A victory smiled appeared on Kevin's face. "You still eat them"

"Well, have you never heard of 'wasting food is a bad manner'?", Jisung said while eating. 

Kevin shrugged," well, I'm going to get water for you first. Wait here", Jisung nodded. He didn't expect to get along with Kevin actually. If you ignore his jealousy actually he was a good guy. He just had a bit obsession over being the best and also over Hyunjin's life. Jisung tilted his head, nowadays he hadn't really talk about Hyunjin the way he always did before. He talked more about himself and Jisung. 

"What? Am I like a life changer for him or–", Jisung couldn't finish his ridiculous thoughts when the door opened. 

Jisung blinked in confusion before he processed who was walking towards him. His eyes grew wide and wider. "Hyun....Jin?"

-


	30. 30

"hyun...Jin?", Jisung's voice grew smaller towards the end of Hyunjin's name. After a few days in the hospital, he had completely gave up the idea of Hyunjin coming to visit him. So, he didn't know whether he was hallucinating or Hyunjin got the wrong room. 

Jisung held his breath, his eyes looking at the door behind Hyunjin wondering why was Kevin taking it so long just to get a glass of water. 

He should be glad Hyunjin came to visit but just like the feeling he had with his father a few hours ago, he felt scared being alone with Hyunjin. He could act all tough before because there was someone other than Hyunjin with him but he was completely alone right now. 

"What are you doing here?", He braven himself to ask Hyunjin. The silence was slowly getting to him and he didn't want to drag it anymore.

When Hyunjin said nothing, his eyes travelled to the piece of clothes in Hyunjin's fist. He looked up back to Hyunjin who awkwardly took his hand and putting his hoodie on Jisung's palm. 

Jisung tilted his head, his brows knitted as he narrowed his eyes at Hyunjin. Hyunjin still said nothing and pointed at the window. "It's raining", he finally spoken. Jisung's frown deepened. It was raining and what about it? 

"I'm scared the hospital outfit is thin.", Jisung shook his head, his eyes still narrowed as he still couldn't comprehend what Hyunjin was trying to tell him. He looked at the hoodie and at Hyunjin, "did you really come all the way here just to tell me that?"

"No! I mean...wear that! Since it's going to be cold for you!", Jisung gapped his mouth and scoffed, he dropped the hoodie on his lap. "So, you come all the way here just to tell me to wear this so I don't get cold?" 

Hyunjin opened his mouth to say something but Jisung beat him to it, "Why did you come here now?! Throughout this week you didn't even call me but suddenly you come here today and tell me to wear this?!", Jisung sounded even angrier than he had expected himself to sound to be. 

"The hoodie..."

He grabbed the hoodie and shoved it to the air, waving it around "what?! Just why is this hoodie so important right now?! If you're so obsessed with it, just take it back!!"

Hyunjin sat down next to Jisung who was yelling at him. He didn't really care if Jisung ended up punching him or something. He really deserved it. "I didn't come because I know you don't want to see me"

"What kind of bullshit is that even?!", How could Hyunjin say he didn't want to see Hyunjin when every single day he kept thinking about him? He had never had to worry about Hyunjin before because he was always with him but now? Even seeing his nose was so difficult. It wasn't like he was some kind of celebrity or something. When he asked Seungmin if he saw Hyunjin, Seungmin told him Hyunjin didn't come to practice. When he asked Jeongin to find Hyunjin, the younger told him Hyunjin ran away. He did plan to avoid Hyunjin after what he heard but the feeling of regret was still there. He wanted to talk...but why was Hyunjin always making his blood boil like this? 

"Do you know how frustrating you are?", He asked Hyunjin. "Why do you have to like the same girl as I did?", Hyunjin snapped his head up. 

"I'm fine with that but...I know I was being childish at first. I was going to apologize to you but...do you have to tell her that you would throw me away?", Hyunjin's eyes welled up with tears. So, Jisung did hear him after all. "It's not like I'm a thing or trash you could just throw away!"

"And there's also this stupid accident! I can't even finish the game!", Jisung started crying. Hyunjin flinched, "why are you crying? There's always next time", Jisung threw the hoodie at Hyunjin. "What next time?! Don't say like you're the one being held in the hospital!"

Jisung wiped his tears away, "why are you such a pain?!" 

"I liked her first", Hyunjin was starting to get irritated. Jisung kept going back from another topic to another but can you blame him? He had a lot of pent up anger. He didn't know which one to start with and Hyunjin just triggered all his thoughts. 

"It doesn't even matter!", Hyunjin didn't want to hear about Na-Eun anymore. Jisung licked his dry lips, pushing his hair back, "did you think I would choose her over you?" 

"What-", Jisung stared into Hyunjin's eyes. "Did you think I would choose her over you? That's why you told her that? You're afraid I would betray you first so you did it before I did?!", He couldn't say it calmly. His thought just came out pouring. This was the result of his overthinking for the past few days. "Never!" He wouldn't have done that. He would never betray Hyunjin.

Hyunjin sighed, "Fine", he didn't know how Jisung came up with these nonsense. 

Jisung nodded, it would be better to stop talking now before it become a bigger fight. "Good, I'm done-"

"I... won't even choose you since the very beginning" Jisung's heart felt like breaking. "Ah, really?", He was taken by surprise. He hadn't really expect Hyunjin to say it.

Hyunjin didn't mean what he said. He really didn't but he was angry. He was angry at Jisung because Jisung didn't let him talk. He could've said something better than that but his idiotic mouth just ran and he couldn't take back what he said.

Jisung refused to back down. "So, what if you didn't choose me?"

"If you choose Na-Eun. I can also do that!", Hyunjin gritted his teeth, Jisung kept talking about Na-Eun. Couldn't he see this wasn't about her anymore?! 

"Why?", Hyunjin asked. Why must he only see Na-Eun? 

"Why? Won't you give up?!"

"I liked her first!", Hyunjin shut his eyes and snapped. "I liked you first!" The single moment Hyunjin opened his eyes and looked into Jisung's, the Jisung who was previously fuming with anger, shrunk. Did he just hear Hyunjin right? "What?!"

"Why is it always her?! Why do you only see her? Am I that invincible to you for these 8 years?!", Hyunjin was angry, angry to the point he didn't calculate what he was going to say anymore. 

"What are you trying to say?", Hyunjin groaned in frustration. He grabbed Jisung's shoulder. "I, For the past 8 years have loved you! Can't you see that?! Are you that dumb?!"

—Hic!

Jisung started hiccuping, his cheeks turning rosy before he even realized it. " Then...what about Na-Eun? She's daring you..."

"I'm not"

"But I saw you...", Hyunjin glared at him.

"I'm not", Jisung pushed Hyunjin away. "I don't get it"

"I love you", Hyunjin said, deadpan. 

Jisung pulled his blanket. "I know but I don't get it...why did you go after Na-Eun then.."

"I liked her", Jisung narrowed his eyes. "Then?"

"But I love you", Hyunjin sighed. This was getting nowhere. Jisung was getting more and more confused. This was much sadder than getting rejected. The person he loved didn't understand what he was saying at all. 

He stood up, " I will come again tommorrow when you leave", he put the hoodie over Jisung's shoulder, "so, keep this for me." It was better to let Jisung think on his own while he go to get her his own thoughts too. 

"Bye"

Jisung blinked confusedly as he waved back.

"What in the world just happened?", Jisung held his forehead, he was just telling and screaming at Hyunjin a few minutes ago but Hyunjin was able to put down his fire just like that.

He pointed at himself. "He loves me?!"


	31. 31

The next morning eventually came to Jisung's dismay. He had black mark under his eyes as he couldn't fall asleep no matter what he did and Kevin just disappeared last night without telling him where he went.

He only received a text this morning that Kevin had an emergency last night. Jisung dropped his phone and sighed.

He wished his parents come earlier than Hyunjin or he will really perish. Hyunjin probably left to let him think about it thoroughly but what was there to think about?

About how weird everything was getting? Jisung was confused beyond any words.

Here's some questions he couldn't answer:

"Hyunjin loves me?"

"Then why didn't he say so?"

"Then why did he go after Na-Eun?"

"Why did he tell Na-Eun he would leave me?"

"I mean...would you want to leave the person you love for a girl?"

"Why did he suddenly come?"

"Why confess now?"

"And LOVE?! Not like?!?!"

Well, and so on. He kept asking himself but he wouldn't get any answer. He could only get it from Hyunjin but he admitted himself that he was a coward and meeting Hyunjin, talking about this topic would so embarrassing. Jisung couldn't just go, "since when do you love me?"

On the top of that, he had never seen Hyunjin as more than a guy friend. He hadn't even think of the possibilities of a guy and guy relationship. He knew of the existence of LGBT community but he had never really take interest in it.

But the biggest question was, "then what am I supposed to do if he like- loves me?!", In the end, the one who bore a feeling was Hyunjin not him. He was sure he liked Na-Eun even if he didn't even know his own sexuality. "Wait, do I still like Na-Eun?", Now that he came to this, he hadn't really talk or think about her. She texted him to ask if he was recovering but Jisung didn't feel anything. "Wait..why did she only text me? If she's not dating Hyunjin, there's no reason not to come to visit me" , Jisung held his chin and thought again.

He shut his eyes and rolled it. "Ah, why am I even trying. I don't have enough brain cells to think", he only had one brain cell which pushed him to do stupid ideas.

"This is not what I should be worried about!", he bit his finger nervously. It was a race against time. He wished his parents come sooner. He was getting impatient, he dialed his mother's number and called her.

"Mom...when are you coming?", He was relieved when she picked her phone up. His mother hummed with a tone of confusion. "I'm not picking you up"

Jisung raised an eyebrow, "huh?"  
He came up with more possibilities in his mind, _ah, dad is probably picking me up or any staff from the restaurant._

"Hyunjin is coming to pick you up", Jisung ended the call and dialed his mother's phone back. "Why did you end the phone call?!" She yelled at him. He pulled his head away from the phone. "I thought the signal wasn't good. I heard you wrong, so I called back"

"Ah, is that so? Anyway, get ready. Hyunjin is picking you up by 8", _who did she say will pick me up? At 8? What time is it now? 7:12...?!?!?!_

"I'm ending the call. Your father is baking something again. I better stop him before he destroy the whole kitchen. Bye— tut tut tut", Jisung stared at the phone for a long minute before he scurried off the bed, struggling to stand up with the crutches he had. He opened the bag his mother brought the day before and immediately change. There was no time to shower and he couldn't shower without Felix's help anyway.

If you're thinking he's running away, then you're dead right.

Jisung forgot one thing though, Hyunjin had been his friends for 8 years. He knew how Jisung thinks. He came earlier than be planned. He was already at the entrance when Jisung ran out of his room. He wore a cap to hide his head and dodged everyone he came in contact with. When he arrived at the entrance, he saw Hyunjin walking in while looking at his phone and immediately hid behind a pillar.

He was watched as Hyunjin walked passed by him before running to the entrance where Chan was standing at. "Right, he can't drive. So, he bring Chan hyung", Jisung cursed and turned around. How do he escape in this kind of situation?

Chan suddenly turned around, caught by surprise Jisung lost his sense of balance and almost fell when his back collided with someone, he could feel his heart pounding every second, the sound drumming in his ears when he looked up, his mouth agaped. "Where were you going?" The question wasn't registered in Jisung's mind. He just stood there, perplexed in this awkward position, looking at Hyunjin with craned neck, eyes blinking as his brows were knitted in a frown.

Jisung widened his eyes before he pushed himself off Hyunjin. He pretended to dust diets off himself, coughing akwardly. "Oh, you're here."

"You weren't thinking of running away weren't you?", _Crap, how did he knows?_ Jisung fakes a smile, slapping Hyunjin's shoulder. "Pfft, why would I do that?", Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, looking at Jisung's patting hand on his shoulder. Jisung immediately pulled his hand away, "maybe I shouldn't have done that.." he whispered. _He wouldn't suddenly like me more just because I pat him a bit, would he?_

Hyunjin sighed, "come on. Give me your bag",

"What? Oh..yeah sure. Here", Hyunjin took the hand from Jisung and escorted him out but he walked 12 centimetres from him. Hyunjin stopped walking, he turned back to see Jisung who also halted. "I'm not going to eat you, you know?"

"Is it that hard to accept that I love you?",   
A small gasp left Jisung's mouth before he strode to Hyunjin, "why would you say that out loud?"

"Why? You ashamed?", Jisung slapped Hyunjin's head. "Are you dumb? I don't care about me! But you know not everyone is accepting of LGBT. What if they curse at you?!", He was very much worried about Hyunjin. He was an athlete who wished to be in the nation team, his public image was important. Not many people here was as accepting as the newer generations.

Hyunjin stared at Jisung's leg as the shorter continued to scold him. He felt regret again. It could have been him who carried Jisung and helped him back then but he hesitated. Jisung gradually stopped talking when he noticed Hyunjin wasn't saying anything back. He looked at the direction Hyunjin was looking at and saw his casted leg. He pressed his lips to a thin line. "I'm fine. I'm not in pain. You don't have to worry"

"Let's go. Chan hyung is waiting for us", Jisung told him, hoping a bit to the entrance. Hyunjin smiled adoringly at Jisung. He felt like he should be completely honest with Jisung this time. No more being a coward. He had already been honest with his feeling to Jisung, what was there more to be scared of?

He was ready for everything. Even for rejection.

-


	32. 32

Chan dropped them off at Jisung's. He didn't want to stay around any longer with them, h could die from the weird tension between the both of them. Suffocating was the right word for this situation. 

Jisung waved at the departing car and glanced at Hyunjin awkwardly, opening and closing his mouth like a fish but eventually saying nothing.

He knew Hyunjin would try to carry his bag, hence grabbing his bag before Hyunjin could but it didn't stop the taller from snatching the bag from his hand. "You're injured. Why are you trying to do everything by yourself? Just depend on me until you recover" He made eye contact with Hyunjin although he had been trying so hard not to look at him, he started wondering again if Hyunjin's eyes had ever looked this serious and meaningful? He felt his heart aching ,scooting away from Hyunjin on impulse. 

His heart was beating loudly that it started drumming in his ears. He was both nervous and scared. It felt like he could die in any moment. How could he not feel that? For two days straight the people who he had treasured the most kept surprising him with shocking statement and question. Just the day before, his father had said something serious to him and came Hyunjin who out of blue confessed to him. It's like being shoot with a bullet and then crashed by a whole truck, the shock was unreal. 

He wished the both of them had taken is slowly because he small brain couldn't process two things at one time and now he even had to stress about two things at one time. His one brain cell which function to do dumb things stopped working, it seemed like he couldn't do anything dumb anymore— well, not for today, not when Hyunjin was there.

—Click!

Jisung unlocked the door, the smell of coziness welcomed him and sense of relief that his house didn't smell like a leftover pizza washed over him. Waving his hand at Hyunjin without looking at him, he welcomed Hyunjin to come in as if it was his first time coming here. He laughed to ease the heavy atmosphere, "you want anything to drink? My mom gave me some peach tea. If you want some, I could get it for you—", Hyunjin h aver a sigh and pushed Jisung down, he pressed him against the sofa catching Jisung by surprise and biting his words back. "I told you not to do everything by yourself"

"but yo--you're the guest here", Jisung argued in between his stuttered words. Hyunjin knitted his eyebrows at Jisung's stubbornness. "I will get it myself and please just sit here and don't even think of unpacking your thing by yourself", Hyunjin said, grabbing Jisung's bag. After he placed Jisung's bag inside his room, he went to grab the peach tea for himself and a glass of warm water for Jisung.

He came back to the living room, Jisung fiddling his fingers that slightly popped out from Hyunjin's hoodie sleeve. There was a slight hint of sadness in Jisung's eyes.

The urge to talk about him and Jisung was held back when he saw the waver in Jisung's eyes. Just what could be so confusing that made him look so lost?

He placed the glass of water and cup of tea on the coffee table. "Are you alright?" He wanted to make sure Jisung was fine before he start selfishly talking about them. Actually, he already had a hint regarding Jisung's concern. Jisung's father, unlike his mother trusted him enough to talk about his concern. So, Jisung's confusion might be related to his father's concern. 

However, he wasn't 100% sure and wanted Jisung to talk about his own problem openly to him instead of him.jumoimh to conclusion. He knew how fragile Jisung could be and he didn't want to hurt him again. 

"Do I...", Jisung looked up, his eyes a bit teary "Do I look like I'm forcing myself, Hyunjin?" Jisung sounded weak and tired, Hyunjin's muscle went rigid. It really sounded like Jisung would break away anytime. Hyunjin stayed mum for the longest of the time and sat down next to Jisung. "I don't know, Ji", Jisung smiled bitterly, he hadn't hear that nickname from Hyunjin in a while. It gave him a sense of being home after a long day of working? "You always keep things to yourself. So, I don't know", it was Jisung's turn to be silent. "Oh", he simply said as he grabbed the glass of water Hyunjin got for him. 

—clink

Jisung changed the topic as soon as he placed the glass down. "I'm sure you're not just here to make sure I'm not unpacking by myself. You must have something to talk to me about and I think I deserve some explanations, maybe?", Jisung breathed in and out, a smile plastered on his face in effort to loosen up the mood.

"You said you like me but I just can't find the logic in that", The other hummed, "then why? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" 

Hyunjin laughed at the question thrown at him. It really made Jisung seemed cruel to him. How could Jisung ask that question out of all possible questions be could have? "I can't just risk losing us, Ji" He was a coward who was afraid Jisung would start drifting from him had he told him the truth. 

"The moment you said you will throw me away, you already lost us", Hyunjin swallowed his saliva, Jisung's words were like the sharp edge of a sword. Jisung wasn't wrong, he lost Jisung and that was why he was doing this. He didn't realize losing Jisung was so terrifying. He thought of Jisung's situation and had he been in Jisung's position, he would have hated himself so much but here Jisung was...giving him a chance to explain himself. 

Going through the days without Jisung was awfully painful and confusing. It was like he was in an endless empty void. He didn't know why Jisung started avoiding him and he started missing Jisung more than he should have. Then he realized, Jisung could have heard his conversation with Na-Eun even if the possibility was low. His speculation was only proven today when Jisung dropped the bombshell. 

"I don't know why I said that, Ji" 

"Maybe I was so desperate to get Na-Eun", another confusing statement came from Hyunjin. Jisung's eyes narrowed and Hyunjin could read the question Jisung had on his face. If he liked Jisung, why did he still go after Na-Eun when he knew Jisung liked him?   
"I wanted to forget my feeling for you." Hyunjin laughed at his excuse, even it sounded ridiculous and laughable to him. He didn't know what it sounded like to Jisung but it could be worst. Why did he thought it was a good idea to start all of these messes? 

"And I got to know Na-Eun. Back then I didn't know she was your manager. I didn't know she was the one you like".

Why?, "When I found out about who she was, it pushed me more to get to know her? It drove me more to take her away from you"

Hyunjin nodded, "I know you don't get me. I don't either, Ji. I don't either...but remember I said I didn't want to lost us? I don't want to lost you?", He held Jisung's hand and smiled when Jisung didn't pull away from his touch. "It seemed like I wasn't ready to lost you with a girl either"

"Maybe deep inside me, it's not that I want to forget about my feeling. Maybe I just don't want her to be with you and it seemed like I mistranslated that feeling" 

  
"I don't dare to think of anyone other than me standing next to you"

Hyunjin breathed

Nothing

The silence was like his beating heart being ripped from his chest, afraid of the response he was waiting for. 

Should he just leave now? Should he just change the topic? Lots and lots of wonders downer him but Jisung replied, "Then...what do you want me to do?" 

"What do you want me to say?", It wasn't a mockery, the question came from Jisung's deepest thought. He was both confused and speechless. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to feel. "What should we do, Hyunjin?" The last question came out as a choke. 

Hyunjin wasn't expecting this kind of respond and his body moved on his own, grabbing ahold of Jisung and pulling him close. It broke his heart to pieces to see the tears welling up in Jisung's eyes. 

Jisung himself didn't know why he was crying. Maybe he was shocked? Maybe he was mad? Had it been any other person hearing this instead of him, he was sure they would find it as insane as he did but instead of being angry, he was concerned. 

Just as much as Hyunjin didn't want to lost him, he also didn't want to lost Hyunjin. "What should we do, Hyunjin?", he asked again, voice louder than before as he started crying. 


	33. 33

Jisung chewed silently on the meat his mother cooked. The whole time he ate dinner with his parents were in silence. All of this because of his father sudden question, "are you going to continue playing basketball?" 

When his father asked him that, he had glanced at his mother in desperation to get help but his mother had the same gaze as his father and he was forced to answer them with a , " I don't know " this wasn't the first time in a week they had asked him this question. You can say the asked it every second chance they had and Jisung's answer was an unwavering, "I don't know"

Everytime his parents asked him this his usual mood will go down by -1000 and his parents will stop asking him. It was like an endless player against big boss round, once the big boss die they will wait for it to revajuate and kill him with the same question again.

After washing his dishes, he excuses himself to his room. Due to his injured leg, he had taken the same leave as Jeongin and stayed home for a few days. 

They told him to rest but instead of resting he felt like he was being caged in his own home.

He gently sat down on his bed and looked around. His room had looked exactly the same like a year ago before he left home. Seemed like his mother kept everything cleaned. Even his guitar that he had a thought of selling away was cleaned by her. 

He grabbed the guitar and started strumming, he cringed at the way his strumming sounded out of tune. How long had it been since he played? Even if it had been a long time, it was impossible to strum such a sound. 

He sighed, putting the guitar away, deciding he would just tune it back some other times.

His back plopped against the soft mattress, his hand rummaging through his pocket to fish out his phone.

Just like old time, whenever he felt down he would call the only person he trusted—Hyunjin.

After the conversation they had at his dorm, their friendship had return to the way it was...for now. Hyunjin suggested for them to try going out but he refused and Hyunjin respected that. "We can figure out feelings from now on, can't we?", Jisung told Hyunjin. At least, it wasn't a definite rejection. 

"Hello?", A semi-husky voice answered Jisung and a smile curved on his lips as he answered, "were you sleeping?", And he shifted in the bed, his stomach now pressed against the bed. "Hmm...", Hyunjin hummed while rubbing his eyes. He had taken a short nap after practice and was waiting for Jisung to call him. They promised to talk today because Hyunjin had to sleep early the night before. 

"What's wrong?", Hyunjin immediately asked. Jisung was amazed the way Hyunjin always know when he was upset by just listening to his voice tone. Maybe next time he should hide it better. "The same thing. My parents keep bugging me about me playing basketball or not"

"And your answer?" Jisung chuckled, Hyunjin probably heard the same question and response over hundred times. "I said I don't know, of course" 

He pulled a pillow close to his chest and sat up, his back leaning against the end of the bed. "Like...I really don't know what to say to them nor do what I feel about basketball anymore"

"Like my whole life is so confusing right now" , Hyunjin stayed silent the whole conversation and hummed here and there.

"But Ji", Jisung raised his eyebrows when Hyunjin initiated to ask him something. "Why did you start playing basketball?" Jisung's fingers on the phone flinched and his muscles went rigid. 

"Why?", Jisung asked in many context. Hyunjin shook his head, "it's fine if you don't want to tell me" 

"Well...that-", he placed the phone in his other hand and continued, "maybe my dad is right about it", he covered his face with his palm and groaned. "Maybe that's why I had been telling them I don't know because I don't want them to be disappointed that I'm not doing what I really want?" Then he added, "it was guilt. It was guilt, alright? I heard them talking about my father's injury in middle school and I just wanted to make him happy but why is it that the more I play, the sadder he get? The sadder my family get? It's like I'm doing everything wrong from the start. Maybe me playing basketball doesn't change a thing. If only my father didn't come that day...if only-"

"Jisung!", Hyunjin yelled before Jisung could end his word. "Don't you dare finish that word", Hyunjin rubbed his forehead and sat up. " Do you have time now?" 

Jisung hummed, "let's meet up. I'm going there. Stay put where you are", Hyunjin ended the call, Jisung gapping his mouth when the situation was getting out of his control. He was this near to breaking down if not for Hyunjin snapping him out of it. 

Half an hour passed and Hyunjin finally arrived. When Hyunjin went upstairs after greeting Jisung's parents, he saw the small boy hugging himself inside his blanket. He curled his body into a small ball and cuddled a pillow. When he heard the sound of his door being closed, he slightly raised his head to take a peek at who just came in. 

Hyunjin took off his hat, placing it next to the nightstand. He pulled Jisung into a warm hug and patted his back, Jisung pulled out his hands out of the blanket to return the hug, his hands holding onto Hyunjin tightly. He breathed in Hyunjin's scent and breathed out with a broken shaky sigh. 

"I don't even know what I want to do, Hyunjin. I started playing because of the guilt then I started playing because I think I like it then...I just started playing because it's the only thing I'm good at", he shook his head, his face on Hyunjin's chest as he sobbed. Life was just so tiring for him. 

Hyunjin hummed, caressing Jisung's head gently as he swayed side to side to soothe Jisung. "You don't have to know what you want to do now, Ji"

"You can slowly think about what you want to do just like when you told us to figure out our feeling slowly from now on", he pulled Jisung away from him and cupped his cheeks. He bent a bit down and smiled at Jisung, his eyes turning into a crescents as he wiped Jisung's tears away. "Don't cry" 

"I don't like it when you cry too much. It makes you look ugly", Jisung frowned, grabbing a pillow and throwing it to Hyunjin. "Is this the time to play around?!", He yelled, picking another pillow and throwing it to Hyunjin. Even so, Hyunjin was able to raise his mood in a matter of no second. Hyunjin held both of his hands to stop him from hitting him, "I'm telling you the truth. If you cry too much, it makes me sad too.", He added and pinched Jisung's puffy cheeks.

"Ji, do you still keep your guitar?", An idea suddenly popped out. Jisung rias d an eyebrow and nodded, pointing at the guitar he placed next to his study desk. "But... it's out of tune though", Hyunjin ignored Jisung's statement and proceed to take the guitar. 

"Teach me how to play", Hyunjin said, handing it to Jisung. Jisung rolled his eyes, the boy was really telling him to tune the guitar when he was too lazy to do it. "I'm too lazy"

Hyunjin clasped his hand and looked at Jisung with big eyes, imitating his dog, Kkami when it wanted food. Jisung raised both of his hands in defeat. He didn't want to look at that ever again. 

"But why the sudden interest?", Jisung said as he checked the cord one by one. Hyunjin shrugged, "now I have a reason to come here often, don't I?" 

He wanted to spend more time with Jisung and he didn't want Jisung to be on how own when ever he felt down. He also wanted to be there when Jisung come to his own conclusion. He wanted to be there for Jisung...just for the sake of Jisung and also for his own selfishness of always wanting to see Jisung whenever he wanted to. 

Jisung stared at Hyunjin and looked away, a hint of blush on his cheeks. He promised to figure out his feeling, so he will. He hasn't tell Hyunjin bit he was planning to meet up with Na-Eun and Kevin tomorrow. "Okey but I'm busy tomorrow"

"Oh, you're going somewhere?", Jisung nodded, strumming another cord. "Yeah, I'm meeting Kevin" 

Hyunjin became silent. "You...how did you become his friend?", Jisung tapped on the guitar strings to stop the sound. "Well, It just happen like that. He offered to be my friend when he said you probably wouldn't want to be my friend"

Jisung flailed his hands around, "of course, I didn't believe him but when I saw you in front of the form with Na-Eun...I just grabbed him in reflect", he explained everything thoroughly, he didn't want to have any misunderstanding anymore. 

Well, as for him.not telling Hyunjin he was meeting Na-Eun, he was afraid it would hurt Hyunjin in any kind of way. The thing between the three of them already hurt the both of them equally. He didn't know how Na-Eun felt but he was sure Na-Eun had opinion on this too. If not, she wouldn't just suddenly disappear on Jisung like they weren't even friends to begin with. 

"Alright, then", Hyunjin didn't enquired more. If Jisung decided to keep something as a secret then he must had his own reason. 


	34. 34

Melodies of song blended in the background and Na-Eun put her cup down on the table gently. She tucked her hair behind her ear, the same way she did when Jisung first saw her but it didn't have the same effect as it did before. If before he felt his heart thumping like a madman on a run, then now his heart was thumping like how normal human would. "Why did you call me?", Jisung knew she didn't mean anything bad but her question really hurt him, after all, weren't they friends? Can't a friend see a friend?, he wanted to refute. "I'm just curious of how you have been", 

Na-Eun hummed, her response made her look colder and distance as if the past months had never happened and they were never friends. "I have been fine", The awkwardness was slowly eating Jisung, he laughed in the effort of popping the growing silence. "I heard from Hyunjin. You rejected him", Jisung observed how Na-Eun's muscles suddenly went rigid and she had a stiffened smile on her face.

Jisung let out a heave of sigh and rubbed his forehead. Even he didn't want to have this conversation..he had to. If not, everybody would be running in a circle because he started it. He needed to end it. "I like you", ---Thud! Na-Eun flinched harder this time, her knees hitting the other side of the table. Just how much did she knew to react like this? "I-"

Jisung ignored her reactions and went straight to the point, "I know." His own reflection in his drink suddenly looked more interesting than anything in his surrounding, then he added, "You like Hyunjin"

"I also know why you reject him but why are you so selfless?", Jisung looked up, Na-Eun's face turned from pale to a look of grim. Not even one did Na-Eun ever did something for herself and this made Jisung angry. She should have just be selfish and be with Hyunjin. Why did she bothered thinking about Hyunjin and Jisung who had been playing with her feelings for months? Didn't she deserve happiness too?

Na-Eun shook her head and bit her lips in frustration. He wanted to say something. Of course, she had a say in this because she was directly involved in this mess. "I'm not that selfless. I'm just as selfish as you and Hyunjin are" Her voice was a bit shaky but it had a sense of bravery in it. "I know you and Hyunjin liked me." the she laughed because it sounded very pretentious of her. "I can't say I didn't like the attention I got. I felt important. I never feel important."

"so,I'm sorry. Jisung", The word Jisung coming out of her lips sounded foreign. She used to call him Jiji but Jisung didn't question why she stopped. It was probably because of Hyunjin. Jisung suddenly felt guilt knotted in his stomach, why did he told Na-Eun to call him that? It was supposed to be a Hyunjin only thing. It was supposed to be special. "why are you apologizing?"

"I'm sorry for playing with your feeling and Hyunjin's. Honestly, I don't know why either of you would like me.", Jisung could not refute, not because he agreed but because all this time he had only knew her as the innocent girl who had a cheerful personality but he never knew about her personal life--what she does in her leisure time, her problems and anything at all. More guilt was eating him. He never really did his best to understand Na-Eun, did he? "Then I also want to apologize"

"I'm sorry for not making any effort to get to know you better and thank you for rejecting Hyunjin", had she accepted Hyunjin back then, he was pretty sure everything would worsen. He would keep hurting, feeling betrayed, Hyunjin will keep playing with Na-Eun's feeling and Na-Eun will keep hurting and blaming herself but everything was healing now. "I think I'm going to take a break for a few months from uni", When she saw Jisung's concerned expression, she immediately explained herself, "My mom and dad need some help with setting up their new business. My dad quit his job and want to open a bakery but I will return when everything is stable again", A smile finally appeared on her face. She was previously scared when Jisung called her but now she was glad they talked. 

She picked up her stuffs, "I have class now. I need to go", Jisung nodded and waved at her, "See you around, Jisung"

When Na-Eun left the cafe, she bumped into a familiar figure and laughed. Hyunjin was walking in a circle while biting his nail, it looked like he was having an inner conflict, fighting with himself over something. Na-Eun tapped his shoulder and the slightly taller male jolted in shock. "Jisung is in there if you're searching for him" It was less awkward talking with Hyunjin because they also had a share of talk about what happened before. 

"I know!", Hyunjin shouted and added, "I mean, I'm not looking for him", Na-Eun shook her head and sighed, she gave a soft pat on Hyunjin's shoulder, "go, it's not like he will hate it if he sees you here", in fact, it could be the other way around. She looked up at the sky and said, "plus, it looks like a good weather to have a date today". Then she left after sending a mischievous smile to Hyunjin who had turned red from her teasing.

-

Hyunjinwasn't supposed to be anywhere near the cafe today. He was supposed to be spending the rest of his day at the pool, practicing like the mad man he was. He was indeed at the pool today and he was indeed practicing but once Kevin entered the pool, he started glaring at him from the moment he entered the pool until the practice ended. It was probably because he knew Kevin came late because he was meeting Jisung. Just what could Jisung had told Kevin? Not that he will ask Kevin though.

Kevin who was frustrated till no end, rolled his eyes in annoyance. How the table had turned around, he thought. He used to be the one glaring at Hyunjin but now he was the receiving end. "instead of glaring at me like I will do something bad, what about you go find Jisung? He Is probably having so much fun with Na-Eun now"

Hyunjin knitted his brows, what did Kevin meant by Jisung and Na-Eun having fun? Then it clicked to him, Jisung didn't want him to know h was meeting Na-Eun. Kevin laughed at his funny expression, how could he be so obsessed over this foolish in the past? Jisung was right, he was way better than Hyunjin who always act recklessly and stupidly. Being friend with Jisung despite the short term really open a new idea to him that he didn't need to compare himself with Hyunjin.

Kevin snorted when Hyunjin ran passed by him and entered the pool again when he realized he hadn't changed into his casual wear. Maybe Jisung didn't want Hyunjin to know but Kevin didn't know that or maybe he did and that was how Hyunjin ended up roaming in the same place for quite a long time. He was thinking of going to Jisung but then he was afraid Jisung would get angry and he was also wanted to trust Jisung that he wouldn't do what he had done to Jisung to himself but even if Jisung did, he wouldn't complain.

Then, when Na-Eun appeared and told him to meet Jisung, his concern was washed away and he marched into the cafe with confidence that gradually faded as he approached Jisung's table. He even thought of turning away but Jisung called out to him. "Hyunnie?", Hyunjin stopped on his track and turned around slowly. "Did you just finish practice?", Jisung walked up to him. 

Hyunjin knew not to lie to Jisung and honestly told him, "Kevin told me you're with Na-Eun"Jisung blinked and stared into Hyunjin's eyes to see no hint of lie and clicked is tongue, "I told him not to tell you. He's getting a wack in the head for this later on"

Hyunjin rubbed his nape, he couldn't tell Jisung that he was worried and unsettled when he heard Jisung was with Na-Eun. "you're worried, aren't you?", Jisung could read him well, he knew Hyunjin was nervous because he kept scratching his neck, he left a red mark on it for doing it in thepast few minutes. "This is why I don't want to tell you I'm meeting her. You will start over thinking again"

"are you scared I will confess to her?", the way Hyunjin didn't give any answer to him answered his suspicion. "I did tell her", Hyunjin snapped his head forward and stared at Jisung with big wide eyes--he did what? 

Jisung extended his hands and reached out for Hyunjin's cheeks, "Look you're over thinking again. So, what if I did? I told her I liked her in the past and I apologized to her, alright?" Hyunjin winced when Jisung pinched his cheeks. Well, he probably didn't need anymore detail regarding their conversation because he knew what Na-Eun would tell Jisung. They talked about it before...'what if Jisung want to talk to me about this too?' back then Hyunjin told her 'then just talk to him' he was confident until Na-Eun asked, "what if...what if he confessed?" she sounded a bit hesitant talking about it but it was a logical question. She tried to push away her feeling when she asked that even though she was a bit embarrassed while saying it.

Hyunjin grabbed Jisung's hands and hummed, "Let's go home then". Hyunjin pulled his hands down and smiled, his eyes turning into crescents again before he pulled Jisung out of the cafe. 

For a moment, Jisung felt like he lost himself when Hyunjin locked his hand with his, he could feel Hyunjin's warmth from the tip of his finger to his palm. It felt really peaceful. They had done this a lot in the past but it never felt this calm before.

"Which home?", Jisung asked, laughing as he realized he didn't know where Hyunjin was taking him too. "my home", Hyunjin admitted sheepishly. "my mom asked me to bring you home. Your mom and dad is also there."

Jisung tipped his head to the other side, "your mom called them? How come I don't know?"

Hyunjin hummed, "my mom want to have dinner with your family. She said it had been a long time".

"oh", Jisung responded, hand holding Hyunjin's firmly as he swayed them back to front. Now that he had settled everything with Na-Eun and Kevin he felt very much peaceful for the time in a few months. It was nice to have a life less chaotic. "Hey, what did you talk about with Kevin?"

Then he added, "It's not like I'm worried or anything. I'm just curious." Jisung pinched hyunjin's hand, "liar. I know you're worried again. Do you have no trust in your best friend at all?"

"well,we talked', Jisung answered. "I thanked him for being a good friend and no, I didn't tell him to stop being friend with me. Don't even look at me with that look, Hwang. He is not that bad", Jisung glared at Hyunjin who was narrowing his eyes at him. "oh, we're back to surname basis now? Fine, Han", Jisung slapped his shoulder. Can't Hyunjin be serious now? He still had the nerve to joke around.

"I told him I will still help him with driving his blind dates away if he wants to", Hyunjin stopped walking, "you what? So, all this rumour about you dating him was that?" Hyunjin asked in disbelief.

"calm down for good sake. He told me I don't have to do it anymore. He firmly told me not to help him at all. He wants us as friends. Purely, friends without any condition in it. See? I told you, he ain't that bad" and here Hyunjin thought, Kevin had been blackmailing Jisung in the dark. "and be more kind to him, won't you? He promised not to bother you anymore" Hyunjin did not respond to that, instead he pulled Jisung's hand and started walking again. 

"we have lots of time before dinner. Want to walk around first?", Jisung nodded, it wasn't like he had any better thing to do. "you said you want to learn playing guitar. What about buying a guitar pick? It might help for beginners"

-

They arrived home after boarding a bus and walked a few minutes to arrive in their neighbourhood. Hyunjin had moved in this neighbourhood when he was 12-- just a few months before he enter middle school and meet Jisung. He saw Jisung a couple of time before middle school and had thought he could be a friend with him if they happened to attend the same school but who knew they ended up fighting all the way to their third year?

The neighbourhood was so quiet at night, Jisung could only hear the sounds of their footstep echoing throughout the path. "hey..."

"you remember what you said? Let's do it.", Hyunjin hummed, he wasn't really paying attention because he was tired from walking around in the town. "wait..what did I say?"

Jisung sighed, "let's try it. Let's try us...dating I mean".


	35. 35

The dinner was awfully painful for Hyunjin to bear. Jisung just dropped a bombshell and he didn't know how to respond. He had been waiting for the day Jisung tell him that but this was different. It was too sudden and Jisung seemed fine after saying he wanted to try dating Hyunjin. His mother kicked his leg under the table, "Hyunjin stop glaring at Jisung. Just what have he done to you?", Jisung who was eating, stopped and bit his chopstick as he stared at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin froze, he just made eye contact with Jisung, how was he supposed to cut off the eye contact? Jisung blinked innocently and grinned widely at him. He started sweating again. He didn't know where his confidence had gone too and he didn't know how Jisung could act normal after what he had just said.He pulled his gazze away from Jisung and ate in silence again before standing up and washing his plate. 

"are you going to your room?", Jisung asked as he hurriedly washed his plate and followed after him. "I want to go to", Jisung said, sending an easy going smile to Hyunjin who was stuck frozen, not knowing what to do again.

Mrs.Hwang and jisung's parents gave each other confused stares, there seemed to be something different about their sons but they couldn't put it into words. Of course, they had not noticed the dispute the both of them had for the past months, the sudden change in the atmosphere around them aroused curiosity in them. Mrs.Hwang was the quick-witted one and realized what It was, she placed a hand in front of her mouth and let out a small gasp, "oh my...", she said, looking at the other parents who still seemed not to realize what was going on as the two boys went to the room upstairs.

"Hey, why are you so quiet?", Jisung asked, plopping himself on Hyunjin's soft bed. It was as comfy as he remembered it to be. Hyunjin closed the door behind him and raised an eyebrow. "Do you not like it?", Jisung tilted his head and shifted on the bed, pulling his legs up to sit cross-legged. "not like what?", Hyunjin dragged, taking out his pajama from his wardrobe.

He peeled off his jacket and threw it into his laundry basket, Jisung rested his elbow on his knee and located his cheek on his palm, "us dating", Shocked by Jisung's straightforwardness, Hyunjin found himself strangled while taking off his own clothes. 

\--thud!

His back hit the end of his study desk and hissed in pain, his head still covered by his shirt. Jisung stared at Hyunjin and laughed. How can Hyunjin be this clumsy. He knew he was being straightforward and it was all because he hated being complicated. He wanted to be true to himself.

He hopped off the bed and walked towards Hyunjin who was struggling with his shirt and pulled the shirt off Hyunjin easily. "thanks-"

"so, do you not like it? Us dating", Hyunjin swallowed his saliva, how was he supposed to respond to that? And dating? He didn't reject Jisung, so, did it mean they were dating now? His cheeks turned red, the idea of them actually dating right now finally came around. They were dating. "no...I like it", Hyunjin coughed out, his head tilted away as he looked at nothing particularly. "I still don't know what I feel about you", he finally looked down to Jisung who was holding his shirt.

"I never even think of liking a guy, you see", Jisung told him honestly. "but I want to figure my feeling even if I'm being selfish right now", Hyunjin nodded, he understood very well. There was no other way to explore his feeling but to use Hyunjin as a medium to find out about it. "but I'm not doing this base on nothingness. I'm not that thoughtless"

"I like you", In fact, he had always liked Hyunjin. "but I don't know if this like is the same as yours but I'm willing to try, you see?" He said as he slowly advanced towards Hyunjin. The taller took a step behind after another, Jisung wouldn't stop moving forward and it left him no more space to step back to. "I'm saying is, I'm willing to like you. I'm not forcing myself or anything." then he added, "then, are you fine with this arrangement?"

Hyunjin nodded. How can he reject Jisung anyway? Whatever it was, Hyunjin was always ready to agree with any decision Jisung made but now, it was quite hard to talk about that. How could he when Jisung was cornering him while he was half-naked? He had changed in front of Jisung because he was used to doing it in front of Jisung but he didn't think it will be like this. Jisung musthad seen his red face and leaned even closer, "Ji...c-can you move away a bit? I want to..erm, change into my pajama"

Jisung retreated and nodded, throwing Hyunjin's shirt into his laundry basket. "I will...change in the bathroom", Hyunjin immediately grabbed his pajamas and ran into the bathroom before Jisung could say anything.

Once the boy was alone, he sat on the bed again and sighed. He wanted to do this but it seemed like it will be hard to adjust himself with it. Even Hyunjin seemed awkward but he had nothing to lose and he thought he could try it with Hyunjin. In some way, you could say he was exploiting Hyunjin's feelings for him but he was sure that he saw Hyunjin more than just a friend, more than just a best friend. It didn't seem abrupt at all. Maybe he had liked Na-Eun just a couple of weeks ago but he had been with Hyunjin's for years. Compared to Hyunjin, him liking Na-Eun seemed to be more forced. 

Hyunjin was taking his sweet time in the shower, he knew the boy either ended up overthinking again or he just showered in there but the minutes waiting for Hyunjin to come out made him sleepy. He gave in to his heavy eyelids and slept. It had been a long day for him and Hyunjin. It was really exhausting and he still had to talk with his parents about his future, not to mention the talk he will have with his teammates and coach.

It seemed like he was going to take a long break even though he was healing fast. He had time to really get to know himself.

\--click!

Hyunjin walked out of the bathroom, refreshed after a shower and saw Jisung sleeping soundly on his bed. His eyes gazed at Jisung gently again. He really could not hide his adoration for Jisung. What happened between them felt like a fever dream, it still felt like a dream to him. He couldn't say he was not worried when Jisung wanted to date him even though he was uncertain of his own feeling but he decided to believe Jisung again. Jisung was willing to like him...he wanted to hold into that small hope that Jisung will like him back.

Hyunjin lifted Jisung's body and placed him properly on the left side of the bed before drying his hair and slept next to Jisung. He was glad he met Jisung today. It felt nice to be with Jisung again, to hear his laughter and to see his smile again. He felt happy when Jisung talked to him, when Jisung didn't try to avoid him anymore. He missed this. He didn't know how it was possible to miss someone when that person was right next to him. All he knew was, the more he looked at Jisung, the more he loved the guy. It was hard not to fall for him especially when he was this lovely. 

He had been foolish for the past months, he should stop being a coward and face what will happen to them.


	36. 36

His teammates eyes observed him, he had been gone for a few weeks but the temperament around him seemed to have changed. Jisung who used to look like a wild youth now looked lot calmer. It worried them but at the same time, relief washed over them now that they saw him smiling and well.

"Jeongin already started practicing with us. You should recover early too", Coach Lee said, patting Jisung's back contrary to the reaction he had expected. He thought he would get a good one hour nagging or a slap in the head for being clumsy during the game. Maybe the coach was feeling generous today. He said no more and proceed to tell his plan to them.

"I'm going to take a leave for a few months maybe a year", as if he had spoken a taboo, everyone froze while looking at each other to confirm what they had heard. "Huh?", Woojin asked with a blank face, the other soon realized what he just said "what?!"

"Why?", The coach asked calmly, he was lot calmer than the other seeing that Na-Eun had done the same thing before.

Jisung placed one finger under his chin and tilted his head, "I need to rest?", It came out as a question.

"What do you mean by rest?!", Jeongin raised his voice. He knew how torture like it was to 'rest' and not to join the other with practice! But to hear Jisung wanted to extend his resting time. Just what kind of forbidden fruit did Jisung ate?

It was really going to be hard to talk with his teammate but he had already done the talk with his parents and the both of them was glad he decided to rethink about his life this way. Jisung held both of his hands to the air and laughed, he wondered whose questions he should answer first.

-

It was one of those odd days when Hyunjin was found nowhere near the pool. He was in the library instead, he thought he could have some peaceful time there while waiting for Jisung to finish talking with his teammates.

It still felt unreal that they were dating but it was what he wanted to have between the two of them.

He glanced up from his book and saw Na-Eun walking in, she was looking around when her eyes finally landed on Hyunjin's figure. Hyunjin dropped his own and raised an eyebrow as soon as she started walking to him.

She pulled a chair in front of Hyunjin and sat down, a suspicious smile on her face, "Na-Eun", He said to the person he owe a thanks to. Had it not been for her, maybe he wouldn't have meet Jisung at the café and maybe Jisung wouldn't have the courage to ask him out.

"Erm...thanks.", he rubbed his name sheepishly. "For what?"

"Well...erm. I'm dating Jisung", Na-Eun showed a slight surprised look which later changed into a delighted one. "That's good! Since You're thankful. Can you do me a favour?"

Favour?

What favour could Na-Eun who never asked for anything have? It was a good change though. Hyunjin nodded, he owed her lots of her time and energy, maybe even emotions.

Na-Eun clasped her hand, "That's good! But are you free every Saturday?", Hyunjin nodded his head again. As long as it wasn't anywhere around 7 am to 12 pm, he was always free. Na-Eun folded her hands and sighed, something was really troubling her. "Could you help my parents with their business?"

"We will pay you good amount! You just need to stand around and hand out flyers!", Hyunjin chuckled and leaned back on his seat. He let Na-Eun talk enthusiastically, the later was adorable and cheerful just as she always was. Hyunjin didn't regret liking Na-Eun but the like he had was different. She was like a younger sister and she reminded him a lot of his own younger cousin.

"So?", Na-Eun had explained that his mother had a clothes store and his father had built a bakery just above the store. His parents needed someone who had the qualifications to help them and Hyunjin just happened to be the right person to attract people. "I'm asking you because you're the only good looking guy I know around here", she said, shrugging when Jisung walked into the library.

"I'm hurt. Am I not good looking to you?", The newcomer asked, sitting next to Hyunjin whom ruffled his hair once he sat down. Jisung shot a smile back to Hyunjin. "I guess that makes you the second good looking guy I know", Na-Eun retorted.

"So, are you taking the job?", Jisung asked Hyunjin. After all, he knew Hyunjin needed a job now. He knew the taller didn't like living mooching off his parents. It had been difficult for him to find a job because of his packed schedule. A golden opportunity like this suddenly popped up, how could he say no?

Instead of replying, Hyunjin stared into Jisung's eyes. "Well...", Jisung tilted his head at Hyunjin's dragged word. "What do you think?"

Jisung pointed at himself, "are you asking me?", Hyunjin had never ask Jisung anything if he wanted to do something. Hyunjin bobbed his head, of course, he wanted to know his boyfriend's opinion.

Hyunjin coughed, "yeah, boyfriend's opinion is important after all", he said and hid his face on his book. Na-Eun's eyes sparkled with realization, the boy's really had started dating after her little encouragement to Hyunjin the other day.

She tapped the table and stood up,"well, you can just text me on Line!", She winked at them. "See you later!", She whispered yell and ran out of the library.

Jisung could not content his laughter and laughed out loud, earning a few glares from the visitors. Hyunjin slapped his mouth, a loud echo erupted in the room which attracted a few gazes again. The both of them bowed to apologize.

Jisung smiled warmly even when covered with Hyunjin's hand. He could feel the warmth and tingles from Hyunjin's palm, he hadn't realized before how much he liked Hyunjin's hand.

"I'm sorry! Did that hurt? Why did you even laughed?", Hyunjin said, rubbing Jisung's lips with his sleeve. Jisung pushed his arm away and grinned, "boyfriend's opinion, Huh?"

Jisung really didn't need to bring it up like it was such a big deal. It wasn't like Hyunjin lied, they were 'boyfriends'. The slightly younger male hummed, holding Hyunjin's palm close to his cheek.

"I think that's fine. Didn't you want to be independent?", Jisung said as he stared at Hyunjin with lazy eyes, cheek rested and nuzzled against Hyunjin's palm. His whole being resembled a lazy cat taking a nap in the noon. He yawned, leaning closer to Hyunjin. "Lend me your shoulder. Wake me up in 15 minutes"

—whoosh.

The curtain by the window flew up and down, covering them when sudden wind blew.

It was weirdly peaceful. It wasn't only Jisung who had felt peaceful. These past months had been confusing for him, too cruel for him. Hence, he felt like he could get used to this peacefulness.

—whoosh.

Another wind blew, tingling Hyunjin's cheeks as the smaller guy snuggled closer to him. Both the warmth coming from the breezy wind and Jisung's body temperature was soothing to him.

He slowly moved Jisung's head to rest on the table and stacked a book to lean his head against to stare at Jisung. _I feel like a stalker,_ he thought, studying every special features Jisung had. He had seen this face for 8 years but he was never tired or bored of seeing Jisung. In fact, it was the vice versa. The more he looked at Jisung, the more he wanted to spend his time with him.

The Han Jisung he was dating now wasn't the same guy he knew for the past 8 years, he changed but in a good way. He matured but still in the midst of confusion. To be truth, Hyunjin was scared. If Jisung could grow tired of basketball, couldn't he also get tired of him one day. He was also scared, if Jisung could not make up his mind, he will keep hurting by himself. It was selfish of him but he wished there could be a way where Jisung wouldn't stop loving him but at the same time stop dating him to not hurt himself later.

Even if Jisung said he was willing to fall in love with him, he still believed feeling couldn't be forced. What Jisung was doing was going to hurt them both.

"Stop overthinking", Jisung slowly opened his eyes and reached out for Hyunjin's cheeks. "How did you know?"

"I can feel it." He caressed Hyunjin's cheeks and bit his lips, "why are you making that kind of face, Hyunjin?" What kind of face? His brows were knitted together, lips trembling while turning into a frown and eyes cloudy— seemed like he would cry in any second.

This peacefulness he wanted to get used to was scaring him.

"Hyunjin, I'm here", Jisung whispered, covering Hyunjin's eyes as tears fell. 


	37. 37

"Hwang! You better hurry or we will both miss the bus!", A younger version of Jisung yelled to another young boy. Hyunjin huffed, "Jisung just because you started joining the basketball team doesn't mean I'm as energetic as you are!"

Jisung grabbed Hyunjin's hand. It was not the time to be complaining and getting out of breathe. All the running and panting will go in vain if they missed their bus.

The bus door started to close and Jisung jumped in, dragging the half-dead boy behind him. He dropped some change in and pulled Hyunjin to the furthest seat behind. "Jisung, give me time to breath"

His friend despite being taller than him was a bit out of shape, he gets tired easily and it was a hindrance to them every morning because they always almost miss the bus. "Sorry, am I a burden?", Hyunjin frowned and sat down next to Jisung who scoffed at him, "very! If not for my mom telling me to pick you up everyday, do you think I want to pick you up?" The younger Jisung was ruthless, his words showed how much he hated being with Hyunjin.

"And, don't act like you know me at school", Hyunjin rolled his eyes, did it seemed like he wanted anyone knowing he knew Jisung and they walk to school together everyday? He absolutely didn't want anybody to know that. "whatever squirrel"

"At least I don't get tired so easily", their daily routine was to bicker in the bus, by now, every passengers already got used to their noisiness. Sometimes, when they fought they didn't talk and other passengers would feel a bit down. It was fun to see them being carefree as if they had nothing to worry about in their small world.

"Whatever, I'm going to join a club. Just you see. I'm much stronger than you are. I'm just lazy", Jisung shrugged, "wanna bet? I bet you will drop out if the club as soon as you see what kind of sport they're doing" Hyunjin crossed her s hands and huffed. "Whatever shorty"

They didn't fight and both was occupying themselves with their smart phone until the bus stopped in front of their school. "Once again, don't act like we're close", Jisung pointed at him and ran out of the bus to catch up with his other friends- smiling brightly at them which he will never do to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin clicked his tongue and fixed his bag strap in his shoulder, "who said I want to act like I know you" and walked away to his class, on his way, he saw the poster of the swimming club and something arose in him. He took off the poster, he knew the seniors will scold him for ripping it off the school activity board but he wanted to shove it to Jisung's face that he will be joining the club.

"Oh, Hyunjin! What is that in your hand?", Hyunjin turned around at the voice of one of his classmate, he couldn't really remember her name because he barely interacted with her in his first year. She transferred into the same class as Hyunjin just a few months ago. The girl's face blanked, "you forgot my name again"

"I don't", he lied. "It's saekki", the girl slapped him on the head, "what are you cursing at me for? It's sae hee. Choi Sae Hee!"

"I'm joining the swimming club", Hyunjin said, rubbing his head and ignoring the pain on his head. "So sudden? But I will cheer on you!"

The bright girl grinned and ran towards the door, "where are you going?", Hyunjin yelled back at her. "I'm giving Jisung his book back! I borrow it on last period yesterday!", Hyunjin didn't know Jisung knew her. Right, they used to be in the same class.

Now that Hyunjin thinks of it, he always saw them around each other. To think Jisung had other friends other than his male classmates. He didn't know why he found it quite..."annoying".

He looked at Sae Here's desk before silently going to his seat.

*  
When Jisung found out Hyunjin joined the swimming club, he found it quite funny because he knew for right that Hyunjin couldn't swim.

"You have no say in this. You can't even float on water", Hyunjin spat back, crossing his leg and leaning against the bus window. "Well, at least I can run on the ground."

"Shorty", an angry vein popped on Jisung's forehead as he slapped Hyunjin's head. Hyunjin slapped Jisung's hand away, "what's wrong with you and Sae Hee hitting people? Is it because you're friends?", Without knowing he brought up Sae Hee's name, Jisung was surprised he knew they were friends. Hyunjin admitted to not 'care' about the kind of people Jisung hung out with before.

"How do you know we're friends?", Hyunjin rolled his eyes and focused back on the road outside the window, he had absolutely no interest in talking with Jisung.

And days goes by really quickly, Hyunjin started learning how to swim from his seniors, he would often stop midway in a race due to his lack of stamina. Jisung would often visit the pool just to ridicule him whenever he used up all his energy.

" If you can laugh at me then surely you could at least float on the water", Hyunjin said, clearly annoyed by the constant bother from Jisung. He knew how foolish Jisung could get with his pride, he knew Jisung would jump into the water even at the risk of his life. Jisung was that foolish at the age of 14- age with boiling blood of youth, filled with stubbornness.

So, he jumped and almost drowned if not for Hyunjin dragging him out of the pool. "I floated, you fool", Jisung said weakly before passing out. Of course, he did floated, only after he lost all the energy while struggling to get on his feet in the pool- almost like a corpse floating on water.

Hyunjin brought Jisung to the infirmary and waited for the nurse to come. He could leave but he was half responsible for making Jisung almost drown, maybe not half, maybe only about 30% at fault.

"You", Hyunjin unfolded his hand and glared at Jisung. He wanted to scold him for jumping into the water when he knew he couldn't swim, "you better teach me how to swim or I'm reporting you to my mom you made me drown", Hyunjin grumbled, "what are you? 6 years old? Do you think I'm afraid of your mom?"

"I'm telling your mom then", one sentence, _I hate this guy._

"Do whatever you want", Hyunjin sighed, leaning back against his chair. "Then, every Friday after school end."

Hyunjin stood up, Jisung grabbed his hand, "where are you going?", Yet he received no answer as Hyunjin pushed him away and walked out of the infirmary. Outside, he jumped with Sae Hee who jumped in surprise, "I saw you running with Jisung! Is he fine! Is he in the infirmary?"

Not knowing what to say at the bombarded questions, he nodded and the girl left, running to the direction of the infirmary. This was the 10th time he crossed his path with her this week and it was always around Jisung.

Once again, he found it..."annoying". He clicked his tongue and went to the cafeteria where he saw the nurse eating by himself. "Sir, my friend is in the infirmary", he simply said before waking away, the nurse blinking in confusion before he excuses himself from the cafeteria and went to the infirmary.

*

"What were you doing with Sae Hee after our swimming lesson?!", Jisung yelled, pointing at Hyunjin with angry vein popping in his forehead, neck to his ears all red. His was fuming in anger but I'm contrast, Hyunjin replied calmly, "I went on a date with her. Why do you care?"

"What do you mean by that? How can you go on a date with her after teaching me how to swim?", Hyunjin sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Why can't I?"

"And instead of worrying about this. You should go worry about your basketball club. Quit playing around, I don't have all the time to teach you to swim", Hyunjin walked away, somehow he felt sad when telling Jisung off but he didn't want to be bothered by Jisung and he also didn't want to see Jisung having a girlfriend first before him. He was doing this all for his sake yet why did it feel like something was missing. "Is Jisung doing something behind me without me knowing again?", Hyunjin nibbled his lips.

Sae Hee walked into the scene and slapped his back, "what is my boyfriend thinking?", Hyunjin cringed, he didn't like the way Sae Hee identify him as her 'boyfriend' but that was what he was...at least to her.

"Nothing" 


	38. 38

The news spread like wildfire when Hyunjin broke up with Sae Hee. The first couple of weeks they seemed like a normal couple who do things together but as another week passed, they seemed distant and more distant. There was also constant fight between them, people always heard something like _"it's obvious it's not me!"_ and _"you sure you see him as a nuisance?!"_

It was really a bit dramatic for bunch of 14-years-old but this small conflict was a huge obstacle for the two 14-years-old who were dating each other.

Days and days, students saw how Hyunjin just grew colder to Sae Hee . They pitied her but at the same time they pitied Hyunjin for getting beaten up by Sae Hee everytime he refused to say anything.

Just like that, after a month they broke up. Hyunjin had thought she would come running to Jisung and Jisung will have his win again but it didn't happen. She seemed to avoid Jisung just as much as she tried to avoid Hyunjin.

"What have you done? Why is Sae Hee ignoring me too?!", Jisung grabbed Hyunjin's collar, gritting his teeth as he glared at Hyunjin who later pushed him away. "I did nothing. She probably doesn't want to talk to you because you're annoying", it wasn't a lie, he did nothing other than keep wanting to compete with Jisung when he was dating Sae Hee. She probably realized how obsessed Hyunjin was with Jisung and she couldn't take it anymore.

"You-", Jisung took a step back and narrowed his eyes, there were tears in his eyes. He really hated it when Hyunjin say those mean things to him but he hated it more that he would easily be beaten up by Hyunjin's words. Hyunjin widened his eyes, baffled when he saw Jisung wiping his tears off his cheeks.

Unknowingly, Hyunjin took a step forward and pulled Jisung into his embrace, his hand patting Jisung's head to calm him down. "Why are you doing this?", Jisung sniffled.

"I-I don't know", Hyunjin stuttered.

"Why are you crying?", Jisung punched his stomach, Hyunjin responded with an 'uff' but said nothing about it. It was probably not a good idea to upset him more. "You made me lost one friend"  
The answer was surprisingly very pure and innocent. He had expected to hear Jisung saying something like, "you made me lost my chance with Sae Hee" but it was clearly not that. _Friend..._ did he misunderstood Jisung's and Sae Hee's relationship? So, Jisung was angry because Hyunjin dated Sae Hee, hence taking his friend away with him. Now, Sae Hee even started to ignore them both. So, he was responsible for this?

"Fine", Hyunjin pulled Jisung away from him. "I will be your friend from now on", an eye for an eye, right?

Jisung frowned," Huh?! What do you-", his voice lowered by the end of his sentence when he saw the seriousness and sincerity in Hyunjin's eyes.

Jisung freaked out, he had never seen Hyunjin's face this up close before. "Do whatever you want!", Jisung said before he ran away.

To be said, what just happened was peculiar. It was simply weird. Nobody could have imagine just what happened for it to escalate so quickly to their current situation.

For the past days, Sae Hee hadn't say anything to either if them and Jisung had continued his lesson with Hyunjin.

Hyunjin tried his best to make sure Jisung could at least float and swim like how people normally would do.

"Jisung. You're supposed to push your arm forward. Stop bringing them down", Hyunjin slapped Jisung's arm and fixed his position again. Jisung grunted, pulling his hand away before hitting Hyunjin with the swimming board, "how should I know that!?", He angrily flailed his hands around. "It's common sense,Ji. It's common sense". Jisung went silent, this was the first time Hyunjin had called him that other than Jisung or Han Jisung.

"Whatever, Hyunjin",and that was the first time Jisung had tried calling him 'hyunjin' instead of the usual 'hwang' he used.

Hyunjin dragged himself out of the pool. "You're the one who asked me to do this. Put some more effort, can't you?", Hyunjin seemed really angry when he said those words and Jisung wished he could deny it, he was scared.

Jisung didn't question Hyunjin when he left the pool, instead he grabbed the swimming board and kicked his leg in the water. "Whatever", he sulked while waddling in the water.

Hyunjin hadn't gone far, he went out to get some refreshments for him and Jisung. Although, he could have told Jisung and not left him thinking Hyunjin had abandoned him.

On his way back, he bumped with one of Jisung's teammates. He didn't know them well,so, he just bowed at them before picking up the drinks that fell out of his grip and walked away. "That Jisung guy is too arrogant. Why didn't the captain just kick him out", Hyunjin stopped walking, he turned around. "He is too stupid. It felt so great when the coach decided to put him as a bench warmer. It suits him more!"

Then he continued walking to the pool, he would have never guessed that the happy-go-lucky Han Jisung was an outcast in his own basketball team. No wonder he had been spending more time with Hyunjin rather than with his friends. He could throw trust anybody anymore, so, he ran to Hyunjin who had no ulterior move since he knew they hated as each other. "My... aren't you smart?", Hyunjin muttered, looking at the bottles in his hand before he heard a yell, "Didn't you leave?!"

Hyunjin looked up and threw the bottle to Jisung. Maybe because he was a basketball player but he caught the bottle pretty well. "I got that for you"

"Now, get out from the water and have some food", Jisung nodded, waddling his way out but slipped when he missed his step. Jisung cursed in his head _how the hell do you float again?_

Hyunjin dropped the food and jumped into the water, _Jisung, you fool!_ The pool wasn't even that deep, how could he still manage to drown himself like this?

Jisung's head popped out of the water just before Hyunjin managed to grab him. "I'm safe! I finally remember how to float", Hyunjin stared at him blankly. Was this the time to be proud about something so simple as floating? Jisung slapped Hyunjin's shoulder, "Hey! Hey! I know that look! You're mocking me in your mind again!"

Hyunjin walked out of the pool,"hey! Where are you going now?!" Jisung irritatedly asked when Hyunjin walked into the changing room. Jisung grumbled, Hyunjin was acting strange. Usually he will reply back with mean words but he didn't this time around.

"Is the the lesson finished? This early?", Jisung asked, also getting out of the pool. Hyunjin nodded, not saying anything before he left.

Jisung may or may not have been friend with him only for a short period but he knew that look, Hyunjin was angry.

"But why is he angry?!?", Jisung furrowed his eyebrows and questioned himself if he did anything to anger Hyunjin.


	39. 39

Was it not obvious why Hyunjin was angry? It was because he was anxious. He didn't want to carry Jisung to the infirmary ever again. He didn't want Jisung to be hurt again.

However, no matter how angry he was, he couldn't leave Jisung. He knew how clumsy the smaller guy was and his ability to be injured no matter where he was. He had said he would be Jisung's friend but he didn't think becoming his friend would lead him to worry about him all the time.

Did Sae Hee abandoned Jisung because of this? Did she set herself free from the constant worrying and restlessness? Was that why she looked very rigid when he told her Jisung was in the infirmary? No, she probably see all his injuries as something normal. She probably didn't feel as concerned as he was and she probably just went there to scold him.

Sae Hee had never been on edge when it come to Jisung until...until they broke up because Hyunjin couldn't stop looking at Jisung's way.

Her last word before their break up wasn't "I hate you" it was "get a grip of yourself" she spited it with so much hatred because she hated dishonest people.

Hyunjin laughed, Sae Hee must had found it funny. She was mature for her age, she was unlike other girls her age. She must had laughed while watching Hyunjin and Jisung who kept fighting like children and found it ridiculous. That's why she just left everything. "She's malicious", Hyunjin spat but now he couldn't do anything about it. Even if he regretted befriending Jisung, he couldn't stop now.

They continued, the both of them continued living like this for 8 years. Hyunjin constantly worrying about Jisung and being reminded of how Sae Hee might have laughed at his cowardness of facing his own feeling.

The day Hyunjin realized he had a feeling for Jisung was the day Jisung almost drowned himself, the day he asked Sae Hee out and the day he ruined Jisung's friendship with Sae Hee. It was catastrophic.

Hyunjin knew nothing of the future but he knew he would never be able to face himself nor Jisung but he was wrong. He did it. He faced it.

—knock

Hyunjin raised his head, he had been indulging himself with writing a letter. A hand written letter he didn't know he would be writing. Writing a letter might seemed a bit ancient nowadays but it put his mind at rest. He had been doing it for quite a while the time he hadn't been with Jisung. It was the only way to cope up with the absence of Jisung.

"What are you doing?", Jisung's head peeked out of the door gap, he had the smile Hyunjin adored to see adorned on his lips. What could Jisung be doing at his room around this time? He peeked out the clock, 11:00 pm. "Why are you here so late?"

"The nation team try out is tomorrow right?", Hyunjin nodded, the race was set tomorrow. "Why?"

Jisung walked around Hyunjin's coffee table before he reached for the swimming goggle he gave to Hyunjin before. Hyunjin watched his movent, curious of what he wanted to do. Jisung grabbed the goggle and harshly threw it into the dustbin.

Hyunjin was shocked. His competition was tomorrow but Jisung did something so heartbreaking right in front of him. Was Jisung angry at him? If so, what did he do?

—flick!

The pain stinging on Hyunjin's forehead brought him.back to reality. His emotion must had been shown on his face, he was embarrassed. He gave away his thought so easily. "You're overthinking again"

"Don't worry. I'm not angry", he pulled out another goggle out of his bag and tugged Hyunjin's hand, putting it on his palm. "Use this."

Hyunjin held the goggle tightly, "this?"

"Those old pair of goggle was given by me when I was foolish and ignorant about how you really were", Hyunjin's face turned red, Jisung was saying 'back then I didn't know you liked me'.

"This one I give you as your loved one", Jisung closed Hyunjin's palm with his before pushing Hyunjin's arm to his chest. "Keep it"

"Well, I'm going now", Jisung merely came to say 'goodluck' to Hyunjin but he didn't need to be that harsh. Hyunjin laughed uncontrollably before he stood up and picked up his old pair of goggle from the dustbin. He dusted off some dirt in it and sighed, even if it was a pair of old goggles, even if it was given by the Jisung who knew nothing back then he still cherished it.

Hyunjin sat back down on his chair, he picked up his letter and read where he left off. He had to continue writing. There was so much to say in his letter and so much questions to be written.

_This year many things have changed— the way people around me act, the way I think, the way he thinks, the way we act. Now we learn to be more understanding and cherish what we have._

He dropped the pen, the scent of freshly used ink was pungent on the piece of paper which he folded nicely and placed inside a blue envelope— then placed inside a box, piled with letters he would one day open again had he been in disdain or in happy moments.

A grin on his face which he couldn't content anymore, his blood was boiling not from anger but excitement. He not only loved Jisung, he loved swimming, the water, the people, his teammates, everything involved with him right now.

Jisung who had left Hyunjin dorm walked to his room with a satisfied grin. He had not worry about being too harsh when he threw the goggle away. He knew Hyunjin would picked it up later, he just wanted to give a sense of 'defeated' to Hyunjin and how bad being dejected was. He was a bit conceited at this point but it was the truth, he had a big impact on Hyunjin.

He knew Hyunjin would be too excited to sleep especially for the competition tomorrow. He wanted Hyunjin to grip that feeling of defeat and remember, so, he would do his best tomorrow. After all, hadn't Hyunjin did that before? Hiding his sport shoe just before the competition start just to make him feel angry enough to beat the other team he went against.

Well— seemed like cheering Hyunjin wasn't the only reason he did. Maybe he had his little revenge.

He wondered what he should give to Hyunjin if he was scouted to be in the national team later. He couldn't buy Hyunjin another goggle and he didn't have much money to buy expensive stuff.

What do people buy for the person they love- _love._ "Am I in love with Hyunjin?", The question which Na-Eun replied with a "how about you try kissing him and ask yourself?"

"You had never kissed him, did you?", It was one of the things they talked about in their conversation when Jisung asked to meet her. Thinking back about it, he was really shy when Na-Eun asked him the sudden question. He had a hard time conversing with her. "Just try kissing him. He will be delighted about it and you don't loss anything"

Jisung's mind wandered until he arrived inside his room and rolled on his bed after throwing his crutches away. " _Kiss..._ "   
_It won't hurt to try._


	40. 40

Defeat. Hyunjin wished he had thanked Jisung the night before for making him gasp that feeling earlier.

He came to realization, he wasn't the best when he didn't make it to the team. He was merely, not good enough compared to many other competitors. His teammates had put too much believe on him but he was relieved Jisung didn't. At this kind of time, he should be disappointed at Jisung for not believing him but he was grateful because Jisung knew his ability.

Jisung ran down, his shoes clicking on the stairs until he halted in front of Hyunjin. Jisung had a kind and warm look on his face when he saw the defeat in Hyunjin's eyes. Hyunjin was about to cry, Hyunjin was about to lose it.

"You fool. Cry if you want to cry!", He pinched Hyunjin's arm, it helped Hyunjin to cry. "I'm only crying because you pinched me", Jisung rolled his eyes and patted his back. This big human was really bending down just to cry on his shoulder.

— _"Why are you crying? There's always next time"_ Jisung quoted back what Hyunjin told him in the past when his team was defeated.

"Can you not? Let's go somewhere. I don't want to cry in front of people", Jisung laughed, _but you already did_ , he wanted to say.

Jisung's thumb circled Hyunjin's knuckles before wrapping his hand with Hyunjin's, he said nothing yet his eyes was telling Hyunjin to go with him, to forget about the award ceremony.

It was a bit rebellious and rude to do but it wasn't the first time they did this. Who cares about the award ceremony when one is feeling down? The most important part was to replenish Hyunjin's mood.

"Let's go. Let's go.", Jisung said and dragged Hyunjin away. They didn't go far, in fact they didn't even try to go anywhere special. They just went to Hyunjin's workplace, Na-Eun's parents' shops.

"Why are you guys-!", Na-Eun hadn't go to the competition because she didn't want to. She weren't obliged to and she wasn't interested either. The question she wanted to ask pushed back down her throat when he saw Hyunjin's reddish eyes and runny nose, it wasn't a beautiful scenery, really.

"Don't mind us! We will be at the bakery!", Jisung immediately pulled Hyunjin up and climbed the stairs. The bakery wasn't crowded and it gave a sense of peacefulness to them. "Seriously, you guys are treating my place as a secret hideaway. I can't even say no to you guys", Na-Eun spat before she went back to work downstairs.

Mr. Lee just smiled at them before he continued reading at the bakery counter.   
Jisung and Hyunjin bowed at him, "we will be very quite! We will be at the back!", There was a seat at the furthest part of the bakery, Mr.Lee wouldn't be able to see them there and there was a reason why Jisung brought Hyunjin there.

Hyunjin sniffled, "what are we-", Jisung really wanted to get straight to the point, so he just leaned closer and trapped Hyunjin who had his back pressed against the wall. He had been eyeing Hyunjin's lip for a long time, he could no longer hold himself from doing it.

Hyunjin smelled like the water, like sea and like the rain. Maybe because he was a swimmer and when Jisung finally closed the gap between them, he could only smell those scents. The fragrance of freshly cooked bread and tarts were blocked off.

He was afraid the scent would go away once he pull away, so, he didn't. Instead, he took advantage of the puzzled Hyunjin and pressed his lips even closer. As expected of an inexperienced kisser, it was terrible. His teeth and and Hyunjin's teeth made a terrible sound when they clashed. Jisung pulled away, cheeks burning. It was really clumsy.

Hyunjin blinked a few times, "did you kissed me?", Jisung only kissed because he wanted to know. Did he loved Hyunjin the same way as Hyunjin did to him. Just like Na-Eun said, he got his answer.

"Sorry, that was bad, wasn't it?", Jisung understood if Hyunjin didn't want to do that ever again. The kiss was clumsy, not romantic nor gentle, in short it was a terrible first kiss.

"Can you do that again?", Jisung tilted his head, 'huh?' his face said. Hyunjin shook his head, "nevermind", he cupped Jisung's cheeks and bent down, capturing Jisung's lips with his. This time it was much gentler. It would be embarrassing if he did the same thing as Jisung.

To be honest, this wasn't their first kiss. Hyunjin did something unforgivable in the past— "hrm... you're good at this. Maybe because you kissed me before", Hyunjin retreated, his back hitting the wall as his face turned red. What did Jisung just told him?

Despite his red face, Jisung still had the power to tease Hyunjin. "Did you think I don't know you kissed me in 8th grade?"

In the past, Hyunjin had kissed him when Jisung excused himself from P.E class because he felt unwell and Hyunjin followed him, Jisung fell asleep and you can guess what happened next. Jisung didn't really mind it back then because he thought Hyunjin was just experimenting and he had no one to try it with. He was a bit mad but he didn't want to fight Hyunjin about small matter.

"You're not mad I stole your first kiss?!", Jisung sneered. "So, you do know well it was my first kiss but you still did it"

"You're quite sly, aren't you?", Hyunjin opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say when Mr.Lee called him. "Hyunjin can you help me with something?" His face brightened up, Mr.Lee was his saviour.

He looked at Jisung and laughed, "I better go", Jisung raised both of his hands in defeat and let Hyunjin go.

He puffed his rested his cheek against his palm and bit his inner cheek. "It feels the same..." The tingling feeling he had when Hyunjin kissed him was the same as the one Hyunjin gave him in 8th grade.

Jisung groaned, burying his face in his hand. "I kissed him and it was terrible", he wanted to dig a grave and bury himself inside it.


	41. 41

"Sir, I don't feel well today. Can I stay back in the class?", Jisung didn't know back then "you do look kind of pale. Sure, go ahead. If you don't feel well again just go to the infirmary" that skipping P.E class would change something between him and Hyunjin from then and forward.

Today too was a peaceful day, he made eye contact with Sae Hee quite a few times whenever he walked around the corridor but she never seemed to be bothered to notice him. She seemed a lot happier with her friends.

Jisung too, felt a lot happier and glad Sae Hee decided to ignore him. He knew how burdensome he could get. He became to dependant on her because only she showed kindness to him.

How he came to know her was from the basketball club. She was in the female basketball club and she was the one who recommended the club to her. At first, he joined because of his father but it had merely started as an idea which she pushed him to do. She gave him encouragement.

 _I'm quite pathetic,_ Jisung thought. "Hey, Jisung!", He turned around, his body shrinking when he saw one of his senior marching towards him. He didn't like this senior because he always bothered Jisung, to put it in a word, he was a bad person.

If he could, he wanted to disappear at this moment but he couldn't, could he? If he could, he would already be gone instead of carrying some books to the staff room when he was supposedly 'sick'. Jisung narrowed his eyes in anger, "that senior is really no good", it was such a bad luck to bump into him.

The weight on his hand suddenly lessen, "aren't you supposed to be sick? Why are you carrying all of these?", Hyunjin appeared, a silly smile on his face. Jisung found a bandaid on his forehead but he did not ask anything about it, instead he just kept quiet and continued walking to the staff room.

After they finished sending the books to the staff room, Jisung asked Hyunjin. "Aren't you supposed to be at the field?", Hyunjin's class had the same P.E period as Jisung's class.

"I'm sick too! See!", He pointed at the bandaid on his forehead. Jisung narrowed his eyes at the bandaid, he didn't really believe Hyunjin.

Truth to be told, Hyunjin was healthy as a human can be but when Jisung walked away with a somewhat pale moody face, his classmate threw a ball at him right on his face. He took the advantage to make an excuse. "Whatever", Jisung said when the same senior bumped into him again.

Seriously, what was this senior doing lingering around the corridor? Moreover in the junior building!?

"I see, Jisung you sent the books? Thanks a lot! I had to do something just now", Jisung didn't like the smile on his face. The gaze was a ridiculing one. He patted Jisung's shoulder and gave it a squeez, "I can ask for your help next time too, right?" Jisung shivered, this senior was up to no good. He was thinking Jisung was easy to be mess around with.

-pa!

Jisung gasped, Hyunjin had slapped the senior hand away without hesitation. "What- you!", The senior opened and closed his mouth as Hyunjin rubbed his neck, his eyes lazy which seemed like he didn't care about the senior's reaction nor his manner. The angry senior was immediately silenced when Hyunjin finally landed his gaze on the older, "you have hands and legs, no? I'm sure senior can do it by himself since he's a capable and great senior"

Jisung swallowed his saliva, he wanted to say something but the senior was glaring at him too. He wasn't scared, he just didn't want to mess with the seniors because it will make his stay in the basketball club difficult. "Jisung? Is this your friend?! He is so rude!"

That, even Jisung knew he was rude but for some reason, he was quite angry that someone like his senior dared to criticize Hyunjin. "Hey, you. What's your name? Shouldn't you know your place?!"

Hyunjin smiled, "you're one to talk, senior. What are you doing in the juniors building? I'm sure you're supposed to be in the school hall for a lecture."

"Do the teachers know you're here? I'm pretty sure they know because you're supposed to send the books to the staffroom. What would you do if they notice you're taking a lot of time here?", Hyunjin's face darkened as a ridiculing smile appeared on his face. He had heard a lot of this senior of Jisung's. He sure heard a lot from the gossiping member of the basketball club. They were always noisy and chatty.

"If you don't have anything to say. Please, excuse us", Hyunjin grabbed Jisung's hand before anyone could react. He wasn't quite confident if he could avoid being punched by that senior had he stayed longer. It was better not to mess with him too much. Jisung was also with him after all.

Hyunjin dragged Jisung to his class because it was the nearest. "Sit", Hyunjin told Jisung who sat obediently on the seat next to Hyunjin's. "Now, stop thinking too much about that senior or the basketball team".

The way he said it sounded so reassuring, Jisung had no problem with agreeing with him. He laid his head on the desk and sighed before burying his face in his arm. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when your classmates come", Jisung said, taking a peek from his arm. Hyunjin hummed. "Go sleep"

Nights had been sleepless to Jisung. He had severe insomnia but now that Hyunjin asked him to sleep, he felt like he could sleep easily with Hyunjin by his side. The idea of coming to Hyunjin's house once in a while appears in his mind but not long he fell asleep and Hyunjin who was supposed to be guarding him,observed his face.

The boy who was always noisy became so quiet like this. It wasn't anything bad. A piece of hair fell on Jisung's face and Hyunjin slowly removed it away, tucking it behind his ear. One fact he couldn't deny was that Jisung was pretty. It was sad how he himself didn't notice it. Hyunjin sighed, "why do you only hear those critics from those people?", He knew how Jisung had been beating himself for the bad things his teammates been telling him.

He would talk about it with Jisung's parents later. Even if Jisung would ended up getting angry, it was better than staying quiet when he knew exactly what had been keeping Jisung up late at night, the reason why Jisung always call him at 3 am despite having other friends than him.

The longer he stared at Jisung, the smitten he got.

Will it be an unforgivable sin if he just lean closer and pressed his lips against Jisung's?

He found it too late to be thinking of the sequences when he already felt Jisung's lips- soft and sweet. He reminded himself, Jisung always carried around bubblegum with him.

Pulling himself away, his face bloomed into redness. He checked Jisung's expression to see if there was any sign of waking but the boy was deep asleep. He breathed a sigh, that was so dating of him. Too daring that he would be scared to go anywhere near Jisung because he might just do it again.

Not far from the class, he heard sounds of footsteps and laughter, P.E class had ended. He shook Jisung's shoulder, stirring the shorter up from his sleep. "Erm... they're here", Jisung rubbed his eyes and smiled. "Okey, see you after school then", he said , standing up before going out from the classroom. Hyunjin would engrave the scene of Jisung waking up and smiling at him in his heart, oh, how he adored Jisung.

However, he failed to notice Jisung's disoriented eyes and slightly flushed cheeks. Jisung was not asleep after all. In fact, he was quite the light sleeper. 


	42. 42

Jisung was chilling in his room, he bought some interesting stuff with Chan in a music shop. Now that he had a lot of free time, he finally remembered how much he used to spend his time in front of his computer, trying to write songs that he never finished. He liked music but he wouldn't say it was a passion.

"Ah, I feel a bit bad", he chuckled, looking at the guitar he once abandoned. If the instrument could talk, he would probably say ' welcome home cheater' or 'do you think I'm some kind of second choice?'.

He glanced at the clock, it was still early—9 in the morning. Hyunjin was probably at the pool and Na-Eun would most probably be busy with work. "Should I go buy some take out?", He said out of boredom when his phone vibrated.

He dropped the pen he was holding and closed his lyric book. He felt a bit excited, nobody had been texting him in a while mostly because some friends were busy with exam weeks, competitions and orientation. School orientation, freshmen was going to enter the university in a few months, 2019 was ending. It was quite...bizarre. 2018 hadn't felt real either. How did time flew so fast?

 _Annoying kid (economy),_ Jisung read out the name he saved for one of his dear friend. He knew Donghyuck since high school, he also worked with Jisung as cashier's together. _'_ _youre_ _coming for my uni festive right?',_ the text came with big shiny eyes emoji.

Jisung raised an eyebrow, "tell me a reason why should I?"

_FREE FOOD_

"Where and when?", Jisung inquired. Why should he waste food, right?

_I know you would say that. My faculty, in two days. Come to my booth or no free food._

Jisung laughed ," deal but I can bring my friends, right?", When he said friends,he really wanted to say he actually wanted to bring Hyunjin the most. He knew Hyunjin was still hungover the fact he lost in the competition. What would be better than cheering up Hyunjin who love festival so much even if he didn't like crowded place?

To think he would attend it just for Hyunjin and maybe food.

He sent a screenshot of his chat with Donghyuk to the group chat he had with his teammates and friends. They didn't reply immediately because most of them took their time to enjoy the practice free day. Jeongin was probably flaunting around the fact he already got his cast off and went to drink with Seungmin and Felix. While Woojin was probably tutoring Chan's little sister.

—Knock! Knock!

Someone opened the door before he could answer the knocking, behind the door, revealed 3 of his friends who rushed in and crushed him in a hug. "Are you bored?", Felix, the loudest one asked, pulling a board game from his bag.

They came to his house without any notice and rushed in without warning him, he was baffled. His shocked expression changed into confusion but the smile on his face didn't left his lips. "what are you guys doing here?"

Felix pinched Jisung's cheeks, "aren't friends suppose to visit their sick friends?"

"You never visit me when I was sick though?", Jeongin butter in, raising his leg and smirking at Jisung— as expected, he was flaunting his cast free leg. "That's because I don't want to bother you with Seungmin".

Seungmin raised his eyebrow. What did that have anything to do with visiting Jeongin? "What if I walk in to you guys making out?", Felix asked, making a kissy face before both Jisung and Seungmin threw a pillow at him. Jisung scrunched his nose, Felix really knew how to annoy people. It amazed him to find someone worst than himself.

"What making out? I'm telling you we're just friends", Jeongin said, throwing his hand over Seungmin's shoulder. "Like brothers"

"Plus, I like a girl", Jeongin proudly say, pulling out his phone to show a picture of a cute girl with braided hair. Felix turned around and looked at Seungmin with pity in his eyes. Seungmin threw another pillow to Felix, then hitting him with another. "Okay, okay! I will stop teasing you!", Felix said, raising both hands to admit defeat.

Jeongin shook his head, walking over to Jisung and grabbing the board game Felix brought. "Here, Felix stole it from my room"

"In case you're bored", he explained. "Also what about the festival? We're going to Kookmin uni?", Jisung nodded, Jeongin also have met Donghyuck a couple of time whenever he came to see their game.

Felix and Seungmin climbed up the bed, the both of them seemed excited about going to the festive. An idea popped out in Felix's mind, "you're going with Hyunjin, right?"

"What kind of question is that? Who in the world leave their best friend out of the fun?", Jeongin criticised and Jisung cringed. 'best friend', he had forgotten to tell his friends about the whole ordeal of his relationship with Hyunjin. He could only laughed and nodded in respond.

Yeah, laugh and nod, laugh and nod. As if that would stop them from asking further. "You're going with him, right? I don't need to ask Changbin to pick you up, right?"

"Yeah, of course", even though, Hyunjin would most probably drag Chan to drive them to the university again. He should really consider taking a driving license but he wasn't a great driver. Running into poles everytime he try to learn was definitely a bad omen he wasn't meant to be a driver. What about Hyunjin? Hyunjin did have his own driving license but he didn't have a car.

Would Hyunjin agree going to the festive with him? Actually, it had been 3 days since he last saw Hyunjin and the last time they saw each other was the day Jisung heaven himself to kiss Hyunjin. His face instantly turn red, from his neck to his forehead and it almost seemed like a steam was coming out from the top of his head.

Jeongin waved his hand in front of Jisung's face because the older wasn't giving him any kind of respond nor reaction when he said Hyunjin was on his way there.

"Huh?", Jeongin picked up his phone and shoved it to Jisung's face. "We already told Hyunjin we're going here. So, he's coming too", Jisung mentally cursed, he wasn't ready to face Hyunjin! Had it been in another two days, maybe he could prepare himself but this was too sudden.  
Jisung felt like his eyes was spinning, too stressful, too shameful!

"Are you fine?", Seungmin asked, worried when he saw Jisung's red face. He looked like someone who had caught a fever.  
"I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm just tired. I was writing, yeah", His friends asked nothing further but Seungmin knew. He knew something had happened. After all, didn't Jisung told him everything?

He had a few hypothesis but he would not dare to judge the situation early. He could only wait until the main lead arrive at Jisung's.

His hypothesis was proven right when he saw Jisung's flustered face when he Hyunjin arrived and sat next to him. It became more obvious when Hyunjin leaned in and whispered something to Jisung.

"Are you alright?", As the person who initiate the kiss first, it would be wrong for him to be acting all shy as if he didn't know the sequence of his own action. Even if he planned the kiss, he hadn't plan what to do after the kiss.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!", Jisung jolted, pushing a strain hair back and smiling awkwardly at Hyunjin. Hyunjin didn't mind Jisung's awkwardness, in fact he found it cute. Jisung's expression would change every second and it was amusing to see.

What a man, really. How could he found joy in Jisung's struggle?

Jisung's face would change everytime Hyunjin move, he didn't move further but closer and Jisung would stay still like a statue.

"Ehem", Hyunjin and the boy who had steam coming out of his head turned around, Seungmin raising his eyebrows at the both of them and the other two were looking at each other in confusion. "Are you done flirting?"

"Remember, your friends are still here.", Seungmin shook his head before pointing at Jisung, "you, tell Hyunjin about your plan", Jisung snapped back to reality and nodded hastily. "Right, right. You remember Donghyuck?", How could Hyunjin not remember that kid? He was the only person who had sincerely befriended Jisung and he also had a fight with him for taking so much the with Jisung. Well, he didn't dislike the guy but he also didn't like him.

"Is this about the festival?", Jisung clapped, "how did you know?"

"He texted me...I was coming here to ask if you want to come with me", of course, without needing any word it would be a yes.

Jeongin clapped his hands, "Now! Now! Done with that boring talk. Let's play!", Jeongin pushed the board game Felix stole from his to and bent down, taking something underneath Jisung's bed. "I know you hide it here!", Jeongin proudly said, taking out Jisung's PS4 along with the consoles.

Jisung groaned, he kept it hidden because once his friend started playing, they will never stop playing until they fell asleep. Felix pouted, picking up the board games he stole before kicking Jeongin's back, "give me one console too"

Seemed like there was no helping in this situation.

Jisung set a coffee table in front of his bed where all of them can sit at. He played enough of his PS4 this past few days doing nothing while waiting for Hyunjin to come back from the university.

"There's something wrong with the console! Why does it keep looking up! I can't shoot the zombies like this! What do I shoot? The sky?", It seemed like Felix had a bit problem with the console but Jisung was too occupied to help him.

How could he even say a word, Seungmin probably already noticed he was sweating and his face was turning red.

Hyunjin looked around, he takes a cough as his hand sneakily went down to place his hand over Jisung's hand before wrapping it with Jisung's. Jisung hadn't expected Hyunjin to be so confident. He told Hyunjin before, he didn't mind his friends knowing about them. Back then, Hyunjin hadn't say anything back to him but this action told Jisung exactly what Hyunjin's thought was.

Even if they were to be caught now, Hyunjin wouldn't mind either.

Jisung turned his palm over, wrapping his fingers with Hyunjin's, rubbing Hyunjin's index knuckle, a smile spread on his face.


	43. 43

"Ji...wake up", a gentle voice slowly stirred Jisung awake. Even his mother had never woke him up this gently before. 

His eye slowly fluttered, squinting his eyes he tried to adjust with the lighting of the room and finally opened his eyes fully. Covering his vision and also hovering over his head was Hyunjin's smiling face, looking at him with an adoring gaze.

It took him 1 no 3 seconds to process the scene in front of him before he woke up and pushed himself up, hitting his forehead with Hyunjin's nose."Ouch!", Jisung rubbed his forehead and laid back. Hyunjin laughed, his nose red. "Are you awake?"

Jisung groaned, throwing a pillow at Hyunjin. He was awake. Very much awake. He was so surprised to see Hyunjin there. How did he even got in? Did his mother let Hyunjin in or did Hyunjin welcomed himself in?

"I'm here for my guitar lesson", Jisung pulled his puffy blanket over his head. What guitar lesson? _It's still early. What lesson?_

Hyunjin knew exactly what Jisung was thinking, even without seeing his face, "it's not morning, it's already pass 12",

 _"Can't I take a raincheck?",_ Jisung's voiced sounded muffled against his pillow. He really didn't want to move. It was also raining outside. This kind of weather, was it not perfect to sleep in?! And what more? He also didn't have any practice to attend, he also didn't need to go to university, why couldn't he just take one day rest? He can continue searching what he wanted to do the next day. He didn't need to go through all the pain waking up early, does he?

The cover slowly pushed down by Jisung. He peeked through his pillow and waved his hand at Hyunjin, patting the spot beside him. Hyunjin tilted his head, "sleep first, lesson later", Hyunjin had no other choice, Jisung pulled him down before he could answer anything.

Hyunjin fell on the bed with a soft 'puff' and Jisung's eyes lazily stared at him. "Don't sleep", Hyunjin told him. Waking him up was easy but keeping him up was difficult. When Jisung's eyes slowly closed, Hyunjin knocked his forehead on Jisung's. "If you sleep I will kiss you", Jisung opened his eyes immediately after the small thud on his forehead and the small warning from Hyunjin.

"You don't need...", Hyunjin hummed. "You don't need any condition to kiss me", Jisung said. Maybe because he was still drowsy, he didn't really mind what he said. Hyunjin felt unfair, how could he kiss Jisung when Jisung had not come to term with his own feeling? He already promised Jisung he wouldn't do anything that would cross the boundary.

Jisung frowned, Hyunjin was an idiot. A bigger idiot than he was. Was the kiss from few days ago not clear? Must he put it into words too? Hyunjin called him an idiot for not realising his feeling but Hyunjin was the same. He shouldn't be calling other people idiots when he was also one. "Don't you get it, I also—"

—Knock! Knock!

Of course! Of course, there would be someone interrupting them in the midst of this serious conversation. "Jisung! Are you awake yet?", Hyunjin suddenly moved, backing away from the bed and running into the bathroom.

Jisung pushed himself up and narrowed his eyes at his bathroom door. What in the world was Hyunjin doing?

"Yes! Wait a minute!", Jisung waddled to the door, opening it and greeting his mother who had a basket of laundry in her hand. She shoved it to her son, "here, it's already washed".

"Just because your leg is broken, doesn't mean you can't fold your own clothes, right?", Jisung nodded, his mother really bothered him this early (well, it wasn't really early but he just woke up) for this?. He put the laundry down, "mom, didn't I tell you I can go down and take it by myself?"

His mother pushed her son inside the room, he pressed him to sit down on the bed and sat next to him. He held his hand and smiled, looking at him. It sent shiver down Jisung's spine, his mother don't smile like that if it was any normal day. What kind of scheme was she planning this time?

She patted Jisung's head, "you don't need to do things like that by yourself. I can do that by myself. You should think about other thing.", Jisung still narrowed his eyes, he didn't believe his mother just wanted to talk to him for nothing. "Me and your father, we're both glad you're taking your time off university. I just want to tell you, both of us truly love you and your father never once blame you. He's happy now. He's very happy cooking and serving people at our restaurant."

She laughed, "who would have known the rough basketball player would turn out so gentle when he's cooking?",

"I think I'm blabbering again. I should what to work now and ah! I forgot to tell you!", She stood up, patting her knees. "Mom bought you some bath bombs", Jisung groaned. "Why would you buy me that?"

"I remember you like colourful bath as a kid", Jisung shook his head, "but I'm not a kid anymore, mom", his mom slapped his shoulder. "Why are you complaining? Whatever. I remember I put it in your bathroom.", She said, walking to the bathroom, tugging the door but it wouldn't budge. She looked at the door and at Jisung, "why is this locked?", Jisung tilted his head and finally remembered who was inside.

He pointed at the door and tried to put it into words. Didn't his mother let Hyunjin in? _Don't tell me he came in without my mom knowing._ His eyes traveled to his window and saw the window wide opened and the curtains flying. That idiot really climbed up the window. He looked back to his mother and laughed.

"Why is this not opening?",he tried to stop her mother but she tugged the door again and Hyunjin fell out of the bathroom. _I.D.I.O.T_ Jisung looked away, he didn't need to do the explaining. He didn't even invite Hyunjin in. He yawned, climbing up his bed and tugging himself in as his boyfriend and his mother stared each other eye to eye.

What a wonderful day to sleep in indeed.

"What are you doing in there?!", Mrs.Han ran to her son's laundry and took one of Jisung's shirt before slapping it on Hyunjin's back. "How did you get in? How did you get in?"

Hyunjin put up his hand to defend himself, "I came from the window, ma'am", Mrs.Han turned her head to the window before slapping Hyunjin again, "are you crazy? How can you just climb up the window?!"

"Nobody was answering the door! So I just-", she slapped him again. "Do you know how shocked I was when you came out of the door?!"

"Jisung! Did you hide him in there?!", Jisung looked up and groaned. He pointed at Hyunjin, "he came in by himself. I didn't even know he was coming."

With her face red with anger, she looked back at Hyunjin, waiting for an explanation. "Aunty! Is there any reason for me not to visit my sick boyfriend", Mrs.Han's jaw hung opened and Jisung immediately jolted up from his bed. Both of the mother and son pair was looking at him as if he was crazy.

Hyunjin didn't realized it, he just said what he wanted to say. He looked at Jisung who was mouthful my something he couldn't hear but he was sure Jisung was asking him, _are you crazy? My mom doesn't know yet!_

"What is this boy saying? Are you crazy?!", She slapped him again. "Jisung what did he just say?",she turned to his son again. Jisung grimaced, pulling his blanket. "I don't know!"

Somehow, Hyunjin ended up running around the house as Mrs.Han chased his with Jisung's shirt.

Kissing kicked off his blanket and hit his pillow a couple of time. What a really really fine day to sleep in, was it not? 


	44. 44

Never in the world did Mrs.Han ever thought her son would have a lover and what more, it was his friend's son.

After what happened, she quickly told Hyunjin to go home and come again the next day.

To be said, Jisung received a long lecture from his mother while his father who just returned from the restaurant just sat at the back watching the love of his life scolding his child. _Ah, the house had been lively lately but should she scold him? He is sick after all._ Was the only thing his father thought while sipping on his coffee.

So, the next day, Hyunjin really came back. He wasn't sure if he was actually supposed to come but Jisung texted him to come there immediately this morning.

So, he really came.

He sat kneeled in front of Jisung's parents with Jisung sitting next to him. He stilled in his spot when Jisung leaned in, "are you wearing a perfume?", Jisung sniffed.

—slam!

Mrs.Han slammed her hand on the table, "Jisung stay put", Jisung backed away, who knew his little action seemed so intimate in his mother's eyes but he swore, it wasn't intimate at all. He asked out of curiosity because Hyunjin doesn't usually wear perfumes. Maybe he was trying to impress his parents but he saw them almost everyday, that couldn't be it.

"Mom, don't get angry. I'm the one who asked him out", Hyunjin whipped his head around and stared at Jisung. His eyes narrowed, saying _how could you say it so easily?_ Jisung scoffed, glaring back at Hyunjin, his two fingers threatening Hyunjin as if he would claw his eyes out, _you were the one who outed us yesterday. You dare to talk about spilling things so easily? What bullshit-_

—slam!

"You asked him out first?" Jisung nodded. "Is there any problem with that?", Hyunjin shook his head, of course, there would be a problem. She didn't even know his son was capable of liking another person's son, a male. It's maybe not foreign among new generations but it wasn't for the pass generations. No matter who you asked, they would definitely say Jisung was trying to kill himself.

"Any problem? There's many problem!", His mother's blood shot up. She didn't know this day would come where his son would irritate this much. "You liking a guy is already a shock to me but why must it be Hyunjin?!"

No matter how much she thought it out, she couldn't think why must it be Hyunjin. "There's lot other better people out there! What about Felix, one of your friend? He's good looking, lively and kind but there's definitely not many people pinning after him", compared to the good looking and serious in what he does Hyunjin, she preferred the good looking, lively, adorable and perfect son-in-law type of person like Felix. That was the biggest problem!

Jisung's father pulled her down, "calm down. Why are you so angry at your son? So what if he chose Hyunjin. It's not like you're the one dating him.", It was the first time his father said anything but Jisung was so grateful he said anything at all. It would have been awkward if he hadn't say anything. It wasn't like he would stand up and suddenly say _"so, what?! I love him with all my might! Nothing can come across us!"_ Like he was in a morning drama.

"So, now. Stop pestering your son and help me open the restaurant today. Why is it that I feel like I married a child?", His father walked to the door while dragging his wife who was still struggling to scold his son. "I do not approve! It better be that Felix kid!", His father paid no mind to his mother. He smiled at his son, "take care of the house while we're out!"

Jisung nodded and sighed once his parents went out. "It went well", he said pulling Hyunjin up from the floor. "What went well? Your mother was glaring at me as if she wanted to tore me alive!", Hyunjin cried.

Jisung leaned in, "but are you really wearing a perfume?", Hyunjin backed away. "Why are you so interested if I wear one or not? I'm not! I just change my detergent"

"Why are you so angry?! I just asked because I'm curious. Why are you so grumpy?", Was it not normal for him to he interested? Hyunjin was his boyfriend. Did he need to put a stress on that? Why was Hyunjin so dense when he was the one who liked Jisung first?

Jisung didn't know how Hyunjin felt before but this was probably how he felt before. Being in his shoes, it was really annoying.

"Hyunjin, do you-" _not see me as your boyfriend?_ He wanted to say but he took it back. "Never mind, yesterday you didn't get your guitar lesson. Let's go up", Hyunjin followed him.

Jisung took out his guitar from his case and handed it to Hyunjin. "Do you know any cord?" Hyunjin shook his head, he did like music and there was even some groups or bands he liked but he never tried to pick up any instruments. Jisung moved closer to Hyunjin, taking Hyunjin's index finger which surprised the taller. "Why are you acting so surprised? You said you want a lesson" He held Hyunjin's middle finger and the fourth finger, "place them here"

"Remember the position. You must press it or it won't make the sound you want", Hyunjin nodded, his eyes seemed earnest as he pressed his fingers on the strings. "Try strumming the guitar", Hyunjin tried to do as he was told to and succeeded. He looked up from the guitar and stared at Jisung with sparkly eyes, like a child who had been given candy for being a good kid. "Great! Remember the first chord I teach you! It's chord C. This was also the first chord I learnt when I was in middle school!"

"It's not a hard chord but it's pretty special since it's like the starting of me doing music", Jisung hadn't realized it but Hyunjin saw how enthusiastic Jisung was when he talked about this not so difficult chord. Hyunjin beg to differ, it was difficult...at least to him, a beginner with no basic knowledge. "It's my first chord too!", Hyunjin beamed.

"I like it too! This chord", because he got to experience something Jisung experienced before. He tried strumming again but the sound came out out of tune. Jisung chuckled, "it's been like 5 seconds, you forgot how to do it already? There's so many more chord to learn you know?"

Jisung leaned closer, placing his hand over Hyunjin's shoulder, correcting Hyunjin's posture and fingers. "Try strumming again"

Sigh, how could Hyunjin got it on his first try and then failed the second and third time? "Again", no matter how many time Jisung taught him, it felt like nothing was going through and Hyunjin said he liked the chord too. Hyunjin's mind was truly not with him, it flew somewhere far when Jisung leaned closer to him. This position was dangerous, too dangerous.

Jisung probably would have noticed how flushed his face was. "Hyunjin", Jisung said, tapping his shoulder.

"Why are you zoning out? Try strumming again", Hyunjin coughed, taking Jisung's arm and unwrapping it from his shoulder. "Alright", he strummed again and smiled. " I did it "

"But Jisung. What will you do from now on? Do you have exact plan?", Jisung hummed. Exact plan. He did have a plan but he wasn't sure if it was an exact one he wanted or not. "I'm thinking of applying for an internship at JYPent"

"I think I'm going to send a song sample to their email? Also I think I'm gonna go to our old school and teach our juniors?", By doing that, he would know if he wanted to do basketball or do music.

He already contacted his old coach and send an email to JYPent. Just that, he hadn't tell anybody about it. "You're going to support me, right?"

"Of course..."

"Right, tomorrow. The festival. Let's go together. I'm borrowing Chan hyung's car. "


	45. 45

"Do you think he will ever accept you who is lacking a lot of things?", One of the actor on stage said, folding his arm and raising one eyebrow. It was a play everyone had interested on because of the casts. Not only good looking but they had nice voices. So, no matter how boring the play was, everyone still focused on them. 

"How foolish of you! Of course, I would still accept her the at she is but how can you as a father not accept her?!", Another actor came in, his brows creased and his hand balled into fists. It was a simple play about a young rich man who fell in love with a young bakery owner who had hearing disability. Their relationship was not approved by the young lady's father who treated her no better than a child beggar. 

"I think I'm going to fall asleep", Hyunjin said, yawning beside Jisung who agreed with him. They came to the festival and the first thing they did was to check the theater club. They didn't know it was going to be so...not amusing. 

—sniff.

The both of them turned their head , Jeongin was crying while watching the play and Felix's eyes were watering. The both of them were hugging Seungmin's arms who was sitting in between them. 

Hyunjin and Jisung looked at each other, "they're crying?", This boring play was making them cry?! 

Seungmin moved his head and sighed. "If you guys want to go just go", he could keep two child in control and the both of them could go on a date. The both of them nodded, thanking Seungmin who was truly my to appease Jeongin's anger towards the father in the play. 

"But..", Seungmin's stern voice made the two of them sat back. "The both of you better tell us because it's not fun being kept in dark", Seungmin was hinting at their relationship. Jisung hummed, pointing at the exit, "we can leave now?" 

With Seungmin agreement, the both of them leave the play. They both sighed as soon as they exit the hall. "That was terrifically boring!", Jisung said, pulling Hyunjin to a picture booth where Donghyuck was giving free photographs for couples.

"Jisung! Hyunjin!", He waved at them. 

"Do you guys want pictures?", Jisung smiled, taking Hyunjin's hands. "But it will be free right?"

Donghyuck frowned. "How can it be free? It's only free for couples-", he stopped talking when he saw Hyunjin's and Jisung's entangled hands. He gasped and looked up, anticipating for any of them to say anything about it. He pointed at the both of them and Hyunjin wasn't sure if he should say it. He didn't want Jisung to be uncomfortable. 

Jisung pulled their hands up and smiled, "we're dating", Hyunjin's eyebrows twitched. Jisung just told Donghyuck proudly about it. Donghyuck clapped his hands, "I knew it. I thought if you guys don't get together, the world would crumble.", He exaggerated. Hyunjin and Jisung had been together for a long time, it was natural for them to be together in the end. 

Donghyuck waved at them to enter the big picture frame. "It's free. It's free", he repeated, excited to take a picture of the new couple. 

The picture turned out good. Each of them kept one picture. "Right, can you guys come to the hall at 3?" 

"Why?", The play should end in a few minutes, they had arranged another activity at the hall... though, they weren't informed of what it was. 

"There's going to be a game station there. You can get prizes if you win", It was a Festival after all. Which festival doesn't have games? 

Jisung and Hyunjin walked hand in hand around the campus. There was a small concert, many bands they didn't know performed. They were probably the campus bands. 

Jisung's POV

He held my hand but he refused to look at me in the eyes. I started to wonder if he really was satisfied with just this. Didn't he want me to return his feeling. I was quite certain about it but he seemed to be an idiot who wouldn't realize my feeling. 

Was this karma? For what I did to him? 

Even if it was like that! This wasn't right!

He was more invested into the band who was performing rather than me. I looked up at the stage and observed each band member. Some of them was good looking but it didn't mean he can look at them like that. 

I pinched his waist, "why did you do that?", He asked, running his waist. How dare he ask me that. "I don't like you looking at them"

"Why?", Did he ask me because he was clueless or was he just dumb? 

I pointed at myself, "I'm here aren't I?", I'm saying, you should look at me if you're on a date with me. 

Wait, this wasn't right either. I sounded like a...jealous person. "Are you...", I turned around "I'm not!" At this rate we will be late for the game at the hall. 

I moved forward and Hyunjin followed after me. He voluntarily held my hand unlike previously I was the one who asked him. I didn't even try to hide my flushed face, I knew even if he saw it he will be dumb enough to say it's because of the weather. 

We final arrived at the game hall. There was many Mini games around the hall but there was a small event in the middle of the hall which attracted my attention. 

That damned Donghyuck, he told us to come here because they were holding a couple only event. "Ok! Everyone come here! Any couple or friends can join our game today!" But...it was exciting. 

"You want to join?", Hyunjin noticed my enthusiasm and asked me to join. Well, I was excited but not enough for me to join it but his eyes told me he really wanted to join it. "Fine". 

A date was a date. Now that we're here and our friends weren't here, what was the point of not having fun on a date, right? I held his hand tightly and dragged him to the middle of the room. 

"The winner will get a camera and a pair of couple shirts!"

"The first game is!! Couple poses!", What kind of bullshit? "The pose doesn't matter but one person must not touch the floor for 1 minute! After one minute end, the one carrying must stand on one foot until 5 couples are left!"

I looked at Hyunjin. I refused to be the one carried. Over my dead body will I let him carry me. Even if he was taller than me, I refuse!

"Jisung if you carry me... isn't that a bit", I refuse!

"Why?! Is it weird?! I'm a man too!"

-

I regretted saying that after 1 minute ended. Why didn't I think that he could just carry me on his back like I'm doing now instead of doing carry in bridal style. 

I have to stay on one foot until someone other than us fall with him on my back, this heavy brat wouldn't stop breathing against my ear. How was I supposed to focus on the strength on my foot? 

Some other couples already started crumbling beside me. Can't they fall early? I'm dying here and I want the prizes. The camera sounded really tempting! 

The host finally blew the whistle, I survived! 

He climbed down from my back and laughed at me. "Are you fine?", I slapped his hand away. "I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? Because you're sweating-" 

" I'm fine!", I said sternly one more time. I'm not fine actually. I stood for 5 minutes with him on my back, I'm not fine!

"They're starting the next game. Stop asking me useless questions", I tugged his shirt and waited for the host to say the next game.


	46. 46: final chapter

The last game was pretty easy. They just have to pick a piece of paper and find the thing written on the paper.

Hyunjin looked at his paper and don't know what to do because there wasn't anything written in it. He just stood in the middle of the room like an idiot while Jisung ran around trying to find what he was given.

"Everybody have 30 second left!", They started the countdown and Jisung ran to Hyunjin, grabbing his hand. "I don't want to choose you but it looks like you're not busy", if Hyunjin wasn't participating in the game, he wouldn't hasitated and just grabbed him.

"Because this couple is earlier than you and there's an error with the paper...we will give you third place", in the end they didn't win the first place but they still received the couple shirt. Jisung held the shirt up in the air, "it's ugly", it was a bright yellow coloured shirt with big heart printed on it.

"But we will wear it for later.", He folded it and placed it bag into the bag that came with it. Hyunjin nodded, he was thinking of something else while Jisung was complaining about the shirt.

"Just what did the paper wrote? Why did you dragged me?", He still couldn't remember the smile the host had when Jisung returned with him. He had thought Jisung dragged him.because he gave up but turned out Jisung brought just what was written on the paper.

The weather was nice, just like the weather when Hyunjin confessed to him. He looked at the paper in his hand, he hadn't throw it away but he didn't want to show it to Hyunjin either. "I will tell you later"...but not now.   
I want to tell you each good news I have one by one. Jisung started humming as he swung their intertwined hands. "Yesterday...I got a phone call from JYP"  
Hyunjin stopped, pulling Jisung who was trying to walk forward. "What did they say?", His face was calm but deep inside he was nervous to hear the news. Was it a good one? If not, should he lend his shoulder to Jisung? "They want me to come for an interview"

"..."

"Really?!", Hyunjin asked excitedly, grabbing Jisung's hand tightly. "They say they like my song. They even emailed me after that", Jisung fished out his phone and showed his mail to Hyunjin who was just as excited as him. Hyunjin grabbed Jisung's shoulder, "that's great!! Of course, they would love your song!", Hyunjin's big hand pulled Jisung for a hug.

His silly action caught Jisung by surprise but he still hugged Hyunjin back, tapping his back when he realized where they were. "Hyunjin, we're in public".   
Hyunjin separated their bodies, shyly backing away. "Does that mean I can hug you in private?", Even if he was shy, he still had the time to flirt. Jisung couldn't say no to that but he didn't say anything either. He just breathed in and exhaled, pulling Hyunjin to start walking again.   
"Most important treasure", he suddenly said. Hyunjin hummed, tilting his head in confusion. Jisung suddenly said such a weird word out of blue. "The paper. It's written in the paper"

"Most important treasure?", Jisung nodded. What part of 'most important treasure' wasn't clear to Hyunjin. "But you brought me?"

"Yes, and why do you think, you silly?", Hyunjin pointed at himself and mouthed, 'im the most important treasure?'  
"Someone once asked me this cringe question. One day if I find someone I like, will I treat them like they're my whole world?",Jisung shook his head. "I wouldn't say you're my whole world or anything but you're my most important person"

He patted Hyunjin's head. "I don't know how long you hold yourself but I'm not as patient"

"I'm saying I like you back", it didn't have to take Jisung another 8 years to realize his feeling not to confess because he wasn't as patient as Hyunjin. "That's why you have to change a bit for me."

**"Don't just kiss me when I ask you too, don't just hold my hand when I ask you to, don't just hug me when I ask you to because I'm not as patient as you"**

If Jisung used to look at Hyunjin like friends would look at another friend, now people could probably see him looking at his lover not his friend.   
A drop of tear fell onto the ground, Hyunjin was so confused at first he didn't know whose sobbing was he hearing but when he saw the curve on Jisung's lips did he realized whom those tears belonged to. It was him. He had started crying. He should stop because he knew Jisung would tease him for it.   
Jisung looked around, grinning widely while grabbing Hyunjin's arm. He ran, dragging Hyunjin somewhere, passing by his friends who were shocked to see them running out of the campus.

Cold air hit Hyunjin's face, stopping his tears and now focusing his strength in his leg as they ran. Not knowing his direction, he followed Jisung. The destination didn't matter as long as he was with Jisung. Right, as long as he was with Jisung, he will be happy. At this moment he was the happiest human on earth.

To be honest, it hurt. Jisung who just healed from his little accident was in pain but he ignored the pain on his leg and ran with all his might. His father once said, if you can't yell your heart out, you run.

Jisung stopped when they arrived at a park, pulling Hyunjin behind a tree before he tiptoed, wrapping his hand around Hyunjin's neck.   
He giggled, nose brushing against Hyunjin as he stared into Hyunjin's loving eyes. Hyunjin closed his eyes when Jisung pressed his lips on his forehead. He returned the kiss on Jisung's nose and Jisung returned it on Hyunjin's lips, smiling as he pulled himself up, holding Hyunjin tightly.

"I'm your boyfriend", Jisung said. "For real"

Hyunjin held Jisung's face, stroking his cheeks. "And I'm yours", he said, closing their gap.

-  
Three years later.

Hyunjin's POV

"Run another lap!!", I yelled, blowing the whistle as soon as they finished running. The juniors glared at me, 'what kind of senior was this sadist?', I'm sure they thought that.

"what are you bastard doing? We're the swim team not the track team.", Kevin asked after slapping my head. Even after all these years, he's still so annoying. If not for Jisung, I would have killed this bastard for annoying me so much.   
I rolled my eyes and took of the whistle from my neck, shoving it to Kevin. "You handle them then. I have somewhere to go", I quickly ran out, grabbing my jacket. "Where are you going in the middle of practice?!"

"Jisung!", I yelled back. "This is why people with boyfriends shouldn't be trusted", I heard his complaining but it didn't stop me from running out of the campus.

Shortly after we started dating...for real, the both of us moved out of our dorm and bought a room off campus together. It was a disaster when his mother found out we lived together, she was so angry she chased me with Jisung's guitar.  
The image of her trying to run over me with her car was still vivid in my mind. It took her 2 years to finally accept me but even now when I visited her, she would glare at me and pretend like I'm not there. I'm not sure if that was accepting me but she didn't try to run after me with a knife or a pan...then I guess it's alright.

"I'm home! I bring lunch!", Jisung raised his hand, he was hidden in front of the sofa. He was probably watching some drama I recorded again. He sat up and smiled at me, "come here!", He waved his hand.

I sat next to him, placing the food on the coffee table. "Why are you on the floor? It's cold", I asked, wrapping my hand on his waist and placing my head on his chest as I hugged him.

He started playing with my hair, brushing it with the tip of his fingers gently. "It's hot", he answered.   
"Kevin told me you told the juniors to run again", Kevin that snitch. I will really choke him later. "Well, it's good for their stamina."

Jisung grabbed a handful of my hair, "stamina you said. That's torturing. Torturing I'm telling you" I pouted, patting Jisung's hand to let go of my hair. "that hurts you know?"

"Hrm...you do know pain. Why did you do that to you juniors then?", I laughed. Jisung was scary. "You're similar to your mom. So scary"

"I'm scary? Yeah, when we get married I will run after you with a machete if you cheat", he warned, laughing as a sign of joking.

"Right, Na-Eun said she's treating us out tonight", Na-Eun? I hadn't seen her for a month. She suddenly went quiet for a long time. Seemed like she contacted Jisung first. "Her parents called me and the both of them were yelling at each other"

"Why?"

"Na-Eun brought home a guy", I almost choked on my spit. Na-Eun that nun actually brought home a guy. For three years she hadn't dated anybody, I was pretty sure she was a nun who wasn't interested in any guy. Seemed like I'm wrong.

If I think about it again, it's really funny what happened between the three of us. Who would knew all of us would end up doing different things? Well, except me. I'm still swimming. I'm still well known for the water craze guy who wouldn't leave the pool until Jisung call me.

"Why are you laughing?", Jisung asked, I laid my head on his laps. "Just...we used to like Na-Eun"

"Hrm...you were quite an asshole back then", should I say ouch at that? He was right but..."you were an asshole too"  
"But you still end up with me".

"Let's eat. The food is going to get cold", he pushed me up, standing up to get plates with us.

If someone ask me when was the happiest moment I experienced...it would be everyday with Jisung. "I love you!", He threw a pillow at me. "Don't say it often. The meaning behind it will disappear if you keep saying it"  
"Come on say it back", I rarely hear Jisung say it back to me. "Why do you want to hear it so much? I say if you say it often it will lose it's meaning"

"But still...", Sometimes I wondered if he regretted it with me or not. "Fine, I love you! Satisfied?"

I embraced him, "very"

"Thank you", thank you for loving me back even though I had been a coward in the past. Thank you for accepting me even though I had been a bad guy to you in the past.

Who said that friends can't be lover? Who said that in life you have to stick on one choice to succeed? There's so many choices out there, you don't have to look so hard for the answer because who knows if it might just be around the corner...the answer you're looking for just like how Jisung found me and I found him.

~The end~


End file.
